Something About You
by Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Ten is hurt after being dumped for regenerating. Amy Pond is tired of 11 & Rory's criticisms. Then she appears in the 10th Doctor's TARDIS & decides to stay until they can find her but soon she finds she loves her new life & her new Doctor. Can they stay together or will fate tear them apart? (Slight rewrite of series 2,3, 4/ episodes vary) (10XAmy/AU) (Slight Rose bashing, sorry!)
1. Prologue

The Doctor, Rory and Amy had barely escaped from the Weeping Angels; they burst into the TARDIS out of breath and the Doctor walked up to the console, still scowling.

Amy looked at him confused; she had just saved their lives so why was he mad at her?

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Amy what you did was very dangerous!" He exclaimed starting up the TARDIS.

"It worked, though." She said.

"It wasn't smart."

Amy scoffed and turned to Rory. "A little help please?"

Rory shook his head. "Sorry but you should've let us handle it."

She rolled her eyes.

"This is insane, I just saved our lives and I'm getting criticized for it?"

"You could've made things worse." The Doctor scolded.

"Seriously?" Amy groaned.

"Amy, you almost got killed." Rory frowned.

"I'm your girlfriend you should be on my side." She scowled.

"What you did was stupid, okay?" Rory replied.

Amy shook her head. "Why do I even put up with either of you? You don't support me in anything."

Before he could respond a crash of if thunder caused the TARDIS to jerk and jump.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy exclaimed as the TARDIS shook and rattled.

The Doctor grasped onto the rail.

"I don't know, yet!" He yelled.

The TARDIS gave a jolt knocking her to floor.

A second jolt caused Rory to fall.

"Please figure it out!" Amy shouted.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!" Rory scowled.

He struggled to keep his balance as he scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver.

"Okay, it seems we're in the middle of an electric storm it's affecting the heart of the TARDIS!"

"Meaning what?" Amy groaned.

"Meaning it's causing energy frequencies strong enough to transport someone to a different time!" He said falling to the ground.

"So!?" She said.

"So don't touch the console!" He yelled toppling over.

But the noise from the storm made it hard for her to hear him and Amy struggled to stay on her feet so she reached towards the console.

"No, Amy don't touch that!" He shouted. But she didn't hear and grabbed it sending an electric force that made her vanish from the TARDIS.

"Doctor, where is she?!" Rory yelled.

The Doctor was too stunned to answer and stared at the spot where Amy was just standing.

**Year: 2006**

The Doctor was slowly walking around the console working the controls; the TARDIS sensed his hurt and tried to comfort him with her soothing hums.

It helped but memories of Rose and the sound of loneliness still lingered.

All the pleading in the world wasn't going to convince her that his love was still the same.

He felt silly now for even thinking Rose would accept his new form. She loved the old him and refused to give the Doctor a chance.

He leaned over the console and hung his head; he wiped his eyes and stared at his converse sneakers.

Just then he heard a loud thud and spun around; a young woman was passed out on the floor.

"What, what?" He said.

The Doctor came toward her with caution. It was a girl, an actual girl.

"No, no, no this isn't possible."

He knelt beside her and felt the side of her throat and breathed a sigh of relief when he found a pulse.

The Doctor scanned her with his sonic screwdriver. "Human how is that possible?" He muttered.

Then he heard a soft groan from her and peered over her. "Miss, Miss?" He said.

She didn't answer so he carried her to the pilot seat and covered her with his brown over coat.

He studied her as she rested. She was a pretty girl with long red hair and slim figure but with no I.D she was definitely a mystery.

The Doctor heard her groan again and sat beside her.

"Miss, are you alright?" He said softly.

Amy slowly opened her eyes and tried to raise her head. "Where am I?"

"You're in the TARDIS."

She glanced around and frowned. "He must have redecorated."

He looked at her strangely. "Okay."

"Where's the Doctor?" Amy asked.

"You're looking at him!" He smiled.

Amy studied this tall thin man with slightly spiked brown hair and eyes.

"You're the Doctor?" She scoffed.

He nodded. "Yep!"

"No, my Doctor wears a bowtie." She scowled.

"Bowtie?" He arched his eyebrow.

Amy noticed he was wearing a brown pinstripe suit and neck tie.

"You're cute but you are not the Doctor."

"I promise you I am the Doctor." He said.

She placed her hand on his chest and felt two heartbeats; Amy's eyes widen.

"Are you a future regeneration?" She asked nervously.

"Actually I just regenerated."

As Amy became more alert she became worried.

"Do you know who I am?" She replied.

"No idea but you do seem very nice." The Doctor said.

"Does the name Amy Pond, ring a bell?"

He shook his head. "But you have a lovely name."

Amy closed her eyes and swallowed.

"So let me get this straight you're still the Doctor but you don't recognize me?" Amy replied.

He nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

Amy nodded. "I'm going to regret asking this but what year is it?"

"2006." He replied.

"Oh, great I'm in the wrong TARDIS and the wrong year!" She groaned.

"Okay, I'm lost. What are you talking about?" He said.

"Well, Doctor I'm from the year 2009 and I'm your future companion." She replied.

The Doctor's eyes widen. "No, that can't happen! There's no way."

She rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. "Recognize this Doctor?"

"The TARDIS key, I only give that to my companions." He said studying it.

"And that's who I am or will be, I'm confused." She moaned.

The Doctor looked at her uncertain.

"Please believe me." She begged.

The Doctor sighed. "Okay, I believe you but how did you end up in here?'

"The TARDIS got caught in a violent intergalactic electric storm and I touched something and here I am." She explained.

"Sounds like you touched the console and transported to a different TARDIS."

"Do you think you could send me back?'

The Doctor sighed. "It's kind of hard to send someone back between two TARDIS's."

"Why?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, technically you're still in the same TARDIS so there's a slim chance you'll end up in the right one."

The Doctor thought for a second.

"But I can send you home." He added.

She smiled slightly. "Great." Amy muttered.

Amy really wasn't looking forward to going home or seeing Rory and her Doctor, again.

She decided she wasn't ready to deal with those two and needed a break from them both.

"Let's try that, okay?" He said turning to the control panel.

"Doctor wait!"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Um, I really don't want to go home." She said.

The Doctor folded his arms. "Oh?"

Amy nodded. "And regardless of your new face you're still my Doctor."

That seemed to perk him up. "Really?"

"Yeah, so can I travel with you just until my Doctor finds me?" She asked.

"Wait even though I'm not your Doctor you still want travel with me?"

Amy smiled. "Can I?"

The Doctor thought about before a big smile formed across his face.

"Okay, why not?' He replied.

Amy squealed and hugged his neck. "Thank you, thank you!"

The Doctor smiled. "Well, after all you're still a companion, right?"

Amy grinned as he started working the controls.

"So where we going?"

The Doctor smirked. "Well since I just regenerated how someplace brand new?"

"Which is?" She eagerly asked.

"It's a surprise!" He smiled as turned more knobs.

With one final bang on the console he looked at her as his eyes danced. "Ready?"

Amy nodded.

"Hang on tight!" He smiled flipping a switch causing a big jolt and they were thrown against the console laughing.


	2. New Earth

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor pulled a switch and grinned. "We're here!"

Amy's eyes lit up. "Where are we?"

He came towards her. "Close your eyes." He said turning her around and guiding her.

Amy heard the door open and felt a cool breeze.

"Okay, open them!" He said.

Amy opened her eyes and gasped.

They were standing in the middle of a futuristic city with space cars flying overhead and surrounded by the sweetest smelling grass and bluest waters she had ever seen.

Of all the places she had ever been to this was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

"Not bad, not bad at all, eh?" The Doctor said.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

He smiled.

"This is amazing, where are we?" She asked looking around.

"This is New Earth."

Amy scoffed. "Oh, come on, New Earth? That can't be its name."

"Well, no it's not." He replied.

"So it has a name?" She said.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course it has a name. What kind of city doesn't have a name?"

"I get your point so what's the name of the city?" Amy asked.

"New, New York."

She nodded. "Original."

"Well, technically speaking it's the fifteenth New York so that makes it New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York." The Doctor explained.

He noticed Amy smirking. "What?"

"You're something else, you know that, right?"

He grinned. "New, New Doctor. Come on!"

He smiled and grabbed her hand and they ran to a nearby grassy field.

The Doctor laid out his brown coat on the ground and they both relaxed on it gazing at the sky.

"You know I like this coat, it's nice." Amy commented.

"Thanks Janis Joplin gave it to me." He replied.

She nodded.

He glanced at her. "You don't seem surprised."

Amy shrugged. "I've met Winston Churchill; believe me nothing surprises me."

"Winston Churchill? Wow, I'm getting fancy in my future regenerations, aren't I?" The Doctor smirked.

She turned towards him. "Doctor, can I ask you something?"

"What?" He said.

"You seem so sad when I met you, why?"

He sighed. "Well, just before you came my friend Rose Tyler dumped me."

"Why?" She frowned.

"I regenerated and she didn't like it so ordered me to leave." He said softly.

Amy could tell he was hurt.

"I'm sorry." She said.

The Doctor shrugged. "What about you? You seemed pretty discouraged when you came."

"I saved the Doctor and my boyfriend Rory's life and now there mad at me." She grumbled.

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, Amy, Amy don't you see?"

"What?" She said.

"There not mad, their jealous. You bruised their egos, that's all."

Amy shrugged. "Well, there still not treating me right."

"I'm sorry my future self isn't being nice to you." The Doctor said.

Amy smiled and squeezed his hand.

He then frowned. "Hang on." The Doctor said as he stood and read his physic paper.

"Well it looks like someone wants to see me."

"What's up?" Amy asked as he helped her up.

The Doctor sighed. "I just got this message from the hospital."

"Oh, what's it say?" She asked.

"Please come to ward 26." He read.

The Doctor cringed.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"I don't like hospitals, they give me the creeps." He admitted.

She smiled "I don't like them either but I'll be there with you."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"So, where's this hospital?" Amy asked.

He pointed at a glowing crisp white hospital with a moon above it just down the hill.

"Okay, shall we then?" Amy smiled.

"Sounds delightful." He teased as he extended his arm.

She smiled and took his arm.

They entered the hospital and Amy was surprised at how normal it was.

They walked through the huge waiting room and Amy looked around unimpressed.

"You know I was sort of expecting something more futuristic." She said.

"Well you can't expect everywhere to look Sci-fi but this place needs a shop, it's got to have a shop." The Doctor complained.

Before she could respond a cat nun walked by. "Hello." The cat nun greeted.

Amy's eyes widen and rushed to the Doctor. "They have cat nuns here."

"Don't stare and think about how she feels meeting a ginger and rude person. That's where I'd put a shop." He replied.

She scowled and got distracted when she looked back she lost sight of Doctor.

"Doctor?" She called.

Amy knew the Doctor probably took the elevator and decided to do the same thing.

Once she entered Amy realized she couldn't remember the ward number.

_"What ward would you like?"_ A computer voice asked.

"Uh, ward 38?" She replied uncertain.

She felt the elevator move then heard the voice say, _"Commencing disinfecting sterilization process."_

"Wait what?" She said.

Suddenly a shower of cold liquid surprised her causing her to yelp.

"Oh, that's cold! That's really cold!"

Then she was sprayed with some powder like substance.

"Oh, come on!" She shouted wiping her eyes.

Then a nice warm air started blowing and she relaxed.

"This is nice. At least it does wonders for my hair." She thought.

The elevator stopped and she stepped out but quickly noticed a problem; she was in a basement.

Amy was about to leave when she heard a man's voice. "You there."

A thin man decorated with a knitting pattern on his skin pointed at her.

"Who are you?" She said.

He ignored her question.

"Mistress is waiting for you." He replied.

"Well, Mistress will have to wait because I'm leaving."

"I wouldn't do that. I'll just manipulate the controls and send you back here." He replied.

Amy swallowed. "Fine."

She followed him at a safe distance to a storage lab and a stretched piece of skin with eyes and mouth stared at her.

Amy gasped.

"Oh, you're new. I was expecting a bratty blond. Well, I guess you'll do." She said in a snobby tone.

"Thanks, I guess." Amy replied.

"Anyway, what's your name?" She asked.

Amy folded her arms. "Amy and you are?"

"Lady Cassandra; me and Chip have been watching you and the Doctor." She said.

"What for?" Amy frowned.

"Well I would like revenge for him murdering me just because I killed some useless aliens."

"My you're a nice lady." She said sarcastically.

"But I need his help." Cassandra replied ignoring her comment.

"Why?"

"I think something strange is going on here. They seem to have a speedy miracle cure for every deadly illness and I want to know why." She explained.

Amy scoffed. "You don't come across as moral why do you want to help so badly?"

"Simple I can use blackmail on the cat nuns for money." Cassandra said proudly.

Amy looked at her in disgust. "You're a horrible trampoline, you know that? What makes you think he'll help you?"

"Because you're going to be my secret weapon." She snarled.

"What?" Amy panicked.

"Chip throw the switch!"

He threw the switch and four light bars appeared; trapping her.

Amy tried to move but couldn't.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Sorry, dear but I'm going to be borrowing your body for a while." Cassandra sneered.

"No, you can't!" Amy shouted.

"Watch me!"

A swirl of pink smoke traveled from Cassandra to inside of Amy.

Chip pulled back down the switch causing Amy to collapse; he slowly came towards her.

"Mistress?"

He heard a groan and Cassandra/Amy struggled to sit up.

She was holding her head and cringing.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She noticed her long red hair and grinned.

"Hair, hands! Oh, it's been so long since I've had fingers! I must see!" She exclaimed.

Cassandra/Amy ran to the mirror; her face fell.

"What's wrong?" Chip asked.

"Well, I'm too tall and I think my hair's too red." She then looked down and smiled.

"However I do have nice legs; I guess I can make this work." Cassandra/Amy said.

Chip glanced at her. "Is that the kind of girl he likes?"

She shrugged. "I was under the impression that he liked any kind of girl."

Suddenly she heard a cell phone ring from her back pocket.

Amy/Cassandra pulled it out and stared at the foreign object.

"What is this thing?" She asked.

"It's an Earth communication device." He replied.

"Oh, so how does she speak?" Amy/Cassandra said.

"Earth Scottish." Chip said.

She cleared her throat and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said trying to sound like Amy.

"Amy, how long does it take to use an elevator?" The Doctor asked.

"Aye, I'll be there in a minute." She said.

"Uh, okay, guess what I just saw Face of Boe! He's a patient here; I can't wait for you to meet him."

Amy/Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Oh, goody can't wait to see old boat face." She muttered.

The Doctor was distracted and didn't hear her comment and hung up.

"That was rude." Amy/Cassandra muttered.

"Never mind, perfume!" She ordered.

Chip quickly handed her the perfume valve and they marched out of the basement.

She found the Doctor upstairs studying the I.V bags.

Amy/Cassandra took a deep breath. "Hi!" She said.

"There you are!" He said pulling her over.

It felt strange having his arm around her waist.

"You've got to see this" He said.

The Doctor walked her to a scarlet red patient floating in mid-air.

"This guy is supposed to take weeks to cure." He said.

Amy/Cassandra shrugged. "So?"

"Cured in two days." He replied.

That caught her attention.

Then he quickly moved her over to a liquid paper white patient.

"He was supposed to be dead in seconds but twenty minutes later and he's fine." He replied giving him a small wave.

Her eyes widen in shock. "Amazing."

"I have to see how they do this." The Doctor said.

Amy/Cassandra followed him.

"Isn't that what hospitals are for?" She pointed out.

"But if there so advance in their medicine why keep it a secret?" He replied.

"It's a mystery." She replied slipping back to her own voice.

The Doctor looked at her funny. "Um, Amy do you have a cold?"

Amy/Cassandra swallowed. "W-why you ask?"

"You don't sound like yourself. It's like you're trying to sound Scottish and British at the same time." He said.

"Well, New Earth just does something to me." Amy/Cassandra smiled nervously.

Well, I can talk new, new Doctor." He grinned.

She eyed him up and down and smiled with approval.

Mm, aren't you just...?" She whispered.

Acting on an impulse she grabbed his lapels and kissed him hard and long, her fingers savoring the feel of his brown hair.

After the kiss Amy/Cassandra pulled back blushing; the Doctor was stunned and out of breath.

He just stared at her in shock.

Amy/Cassandra smoothed down her hair and smiled awkwardly.

"I t-think the terminal's t-this way." She stuttered.

He straighten his tie and calmly smoothed his hair.

"Yep, still got it." The Doctor said.

He followed her to a digital screen.

"Find anything?"

"No, but it must be here." Amy/Cassandra frowned.

What are you looking for?" He asked.

"Duh, a lab where they make their medicines." She said.

"Well, I overheard sister mention a passageway behind a wall that leads to their lab." He said.

"Really, what wall?" She asked eagerly.

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and used it over the screen.

"That wall." He said as it rose up revealing a dark passageway and stairs.

He watched as Amy/Cassandra strolled in first.

Intensive care." He mumbled and shaking his head.

The never ending staircase led them to an area filled with green pods.

He took his sonic screwdriver and opened one of the pods.

Inside was a confined young woman severely ill with bumpy skin and discolored eyes staring at them.

"That's disgusting." Amy/Cassandra whispered.

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Amy/Cassandra looked at him strangely.

He hesitantly closed the door and opened another pod.

Inside was another young man in the same condition as the woman but worse.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked.

"Their infected with every disease in the world." He said grimly.

"Are we safe? Are we in danger of catching anything?" She asked.

"Just don't touch them." He replied closing the door.

"I have no intentions of touching them." She scoffed.

The Doctor peered out from the railing in disgust.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to let them die?" Amy/Cassandra asked.

"No, because there lab rats; they need them alive for experiments. No wonder they have a cure for everything." He frowned.

"You are not supposed to be here." A voice said.

They turned and saw Novice Haim standing there looking cross.

He walked towards her; his eyes filled with anger. "Novice Haim what is the meaning of this?"

"When this planet obtain the new life forms we were overwhelmed by diseases." She said.

"So you started experimenting on these people that you created in order to find cures, am I right?" The Doctor said.

"If that's how you want to put it then yes." Novice Haim replied.

"How many of these people have you done this to, hmm; a hundred, a thousand? How many!?" He yelled.

"There only flesh, that's all, nothing more." Novice Haim insisted.

"There still living people and this illegal under the Shadow Proclamation." He said.

"We're saving lives; doesn't that make it worth it?" She replied.

"No." The Doctor said.

"And who are you to judge our work?" She scoffed.

"I'm the Doctor and this ends today." He glared.

"Does anybody else know about this?" Amy/Cassandra interjected.

Novice Haim shook her head. "No, no one outside this sister hood knows."

Amy/Cassandra grinned.

"Another thing I am being very calm, right now but whatever you've done to Amy I want it reversed." He snarled.

"What are you talking about?" She protested.

"I'm fine." Amy/Cassandra insisted.

"These people are dying and I know Amy would care." He replied.

Amy/Cassandra scoffed and spun him around.

"Mm, sexy and clever." She said pulling out his tie.

"What's happened to you?" He said.

"So nice of Amy to lend me this body but I also needed your mind to find out what's going on." She replied.

"Who are you?" He said.

She leaned over and whispered. "Does the last human sound familiar?"

"Cassandra?" He said confused.

"Wake up and smell the perfume." She sprayed a mist in his face.

The Doctor groaned and collapsed to the floor.

Shocked Novice Haim quickly tended to him.

"You've hurt him. I'll have to fetch sister." She said.

"Good, bring her here because I want to see her, now!" Amy/Cassandra ordered.

Novice Haim quickly ran to fetch the sister.

A moment later the Doctor slowly woke up and found himself trapped inside an empty pod.

He tried to break free but his hands were strapped to the chair.

"Lady Cassandra must've locked me in here." He thought bitterly.

"Let me out!"

Amy/Cassandra leaned against the glass smirking.

"Oh, Doctor if you only knew the thousands of ways I thought of to kill you and that's what I've got; one thousand diseases."

"You can't." He said.

"Enjoy your last three minutes." She snarled.

"Fine kill me just please let Amy go!" He begged.

"I will as soon as I find someone younger I'll dump her in the trash. Now hush up, it's show time."

The Doctor felt helpless but he had to save Amy and kept struggling to escape, suddenly the straps came loose and the door opened.

Stepping out there was chaos everywhere; one by one the pods opened.

The Doctor was horrified to see all the ill flesh escaping.

"What did you do?" He yelled to Amy/Cassandra.

"I didn't do it!" She said.

"Every disease in the world has escaped and everything's vulnerable. I want that body safe, Cassandra!" He yelled.

"What do we do?" She panicked.

"We can't let them touch us, their touch will kill us. Is there anywhere we can go?" He said.

Amy/Cassandra nodded. "Follow me!"

They ran for safety but lost Chip in the crowd.

The flesh had them surrounded outside the doors.

"We're trapped! What are we going to do?" Amy/Cassandra cried.

He scowled. "I know what you can do you can get out of Amy's body for starters!"

"I have nowhere to go, my original skin's dead!" She snapped.

The Doctor glared at her. "Not my problem, now get out!"

She just looked at him defiantly.

He pointed his sonic screwdriver at her. "Give her back to me."

"You asked for it." She replied.

Lady Cassandra breathed in and exhaled a pink mist that traveled inside the Doctor.

Amy groaned and almost lost her balance.

"Blimey, my head." She muttered.

Amy looked around in confusion. "Where'd she go?"

The Doctor had a strange smile on his face.

"Doctor?"

"This is different, goodness I'm a man!" He said in a feminine tone.

"Cassandra?" She said.

"Yum, so many parts and some unused." He smiled.

"Oh, no!" She thought.

Doctor/Cassandra started doing the mambo with his body.

Amy did her best not to smirk.

"Two hearts! Oh, baby I'm doing the samba!" He exclaimed.

Amy blushed and turned away. "G-get out of him, please?"

Doctor/Cassandra grinned. "Slim but foxy and you thought so too."

Amy's face was turning beet red. "I-I did not!"

Doctor/Cassandra came closer. "Yes, you did. I've been inside your head. You've been looking and you like it."

Before she could respond the door opened and the sick flesh were coming at them.

"Help us!" They rasped.

Doctor/Cassandra panicked. "What do we do? What the hell would the Doctor do?"

Amy spotted a ladder. "We've got to get up."

"Out of my way, ginger!" He snapped pushing her aside.

Amy scoffed but quickly followed.

They climbed up to a trap door but it was locked.

"Oh, no we're stuck!" He whined.

"Try the sonic screwdriver!" Amy said.

He made a face. "You mean this thingy?"

"Yes, that thingy!"

"I don't know how!" Doctor/Amy whined.

She groaned. "Cassandra get back into me, now!"

Doctor/Cassandra rolled his eyes. "Nag, nag how does the Doctor stand you?"

"Just do it!" Amy yelled.

"Hold on tight." He replied.

He exhaled and the mist traveled back inside Amy's.

She sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"Okay, if we're done now would you open it?" Amy/Cassandra yelled.

He pointed the sonic screwdriver at her.

"Not until you get out her." He said.

"We need the Doctor! She told me to get back in here!" She insisted.

"I don't care! I order you to leave her!" The Doctor shouted.

Lady Cassandra groaned and re-entered into the Doctor.

"You don't have to shout." He said.

Amy groaned. "Would you knock it off? I'm getting a headache!"

"Sorry but every time I go into you he yells. He's so rude." He replied.

They could hear the flesh coming closer.

"Do something!" Amy ordered.

"I'm so going to regret this." Doctor/Cassandra grumbled as he entered into an ill woman.

"Oh, good lord I look disgusting!" She shouted.

"Nice to have you back." The Doctor said to Amy.

Amy and the Doctor were about to escape when the woman exhaled Lady Cassandra and she re-entered into Amy.

"That's it Cassandra, that was your final warning!" He shouted.

Amy/Cassandra just sat on the floor and stared into space.

"Inside her head, so alone. All their lives they've never been touched." She said sadly.

Seeing she was sincere the Doctor extended his hand to help her up.

"Thanks." She said.

"Come on." He replied.

The Doctor found the patents and told them to gather all the I.V fluid bags and had Amy/Cassandra to fastened them onto his suit.

He grabbed a pulley and Amy/Cassandra followed him broken elevator.

"Those elevators don't work!" She said.

He grinned. "I know."

He leapt and grabbed the cable and attached the pulley to it.

"What are you doing?"

"Well?" He said.

Amy/Cassandra hesitated.

"You're so determined to stay alive, why not live a little?" He said.

She groaned and jumped grabbing onto the Doctor.

"You're completely mad! Now, I know why she likes you." She said.

"Going down!" He exclaimed.

They finally reached the bottom and he instructed her to pull the lever as soon as he said so.

The Doctor lured the flesh into the elevator while Amy/Cassandra pulled and released the medicine curing everyone.

After it was over the Doctor helped Amy/Cassandra down.

"Did you kill them?" She asked as they left.

"Nope!" He grinned and looked at all the cured people but Amy/Cassandra smirked as she noticed Novice Haim being arrested along with the other nuns.

The Doctor then his attention turned to Cassandra.

The Doctor arched his eye brow at her.

"What?" She said.

"It's time to leave that body, Cassandra." He said firmly.

"No!" Amy/Cassandra protested.

"You have to." The Doctor replied calmly.

Just then Chip walked in, pleased to have found Cassandra.

"Mistress, I've been looking for you. I kept myself safe for you."

A grin spread across her face.

"A willing volunteer." She muttered.

The Doctor's eyes widen. "No, no, no!"

"I welcome her!" He said happily.

Before he could stop her Amy/Cassandra breathed in and exhaled into Chip.

Amy nearly fell to the floor but the Doctor caught her in time.

"Can you stand?" He asked letting her go.

But Amy toppled over and the Doctor caught her again.

"Guess that's a no." He replied.

Amy took a couple of deep breaths.

"You okay?" He said softly in her ear.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah."

"Hi!" He grinned.

"Hi!" She smiled.

Amy looked around puzzled.

"What did I miss?" Amy asked.

The Doctor just smiled.

Unfortunately the happiness was short-lived when they heard Chip groan and start to collapse.

They both caught him in time before he hit the floor.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"I believe I'm dying." Cassandra/Chip said.

"Let us help you." Amy said.

She shook her head. "I won't let you do that. It's time for me to die and that's okay."

"But-" Amy started to protest.

"I need to do this, please." She begged.

The Doctor nodded sadly. "Alright but let us do one last thing for you."

They arrived at Cassandra's favorite party; she thanked them both and walked away.

Amy stared as Cassandra/Chip died with all the party guests walking around her like she was nothing.

She felt the Doctor put his hand on her shoulder and they slowly walked back to the TARDIS.

Amy leaned against the console and fiddled with the control panel.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I know she was a terrible person but I still feel sorry for her. Is that wrong?" Amy replied.

The Doctor looked at her and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling sorry for her it shows you have a kind heart." He replied.

She smiled slightly.

"You going to be alright?" He asked.

Amy nodded.

"You're sure?" The Doctor said.

She smiled and sat on the rail. "Yeah so where to next?"

The Doctor just smiled and started up the TARDIS and they were off to their next adventure.


	3. Tooth And Claw

When Amy woke up to the sound of rock music blaring from the console room she knew the Doctor had something planned.

She grinned and quickly changed into a denim short skirt, magenta t-shirt and leather jacket before hurrying over to the Doctor.

She found him working the control panel and singing softly along to Ian Dury.

_"Good to be a lunatic."_ He sang.

Amy smirked and snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Hi!" She said.

He glanced behind him and smiled. "Oh, hi!"

Amy leaned against the console and grinned. "Ian Dury, huh?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yep!"

"What's the occasion." Amy smiled.

"Oh, I don't know." He replied very coy.

He walked the console pushing buttons; Amy followed.

"Is this a clue to where we're going?" She asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "If you like but there could be more."

She paused. "Like what?"

"Like an Ian Dury concert in Sheffield in the year 1979, how's that sound?" He asked casually.

"Can you use your psychic paper to get us backstage?" Amy replied.

"I think we can arrange something." He said.

Amy grinned. "Sheffield it is."

The Doctor nodded. "Hold on tight!"

He hit a button and the TARDIS jerked and then it stopped with a jolt leaving Amy and the Doctor on the floor but laughing.

The Doctor stood and pulled her up. "1979, hell of a year!"

"With you in it I bet it was." She grinned.

"Well, I don't like to brag." He sniffed and grabbed his coat but as soon as they stepped out of the TARDIS they were greeted by guards and guns.

They both immediately put their hands up in the air.

"State your business, here sir along with that half naked child." One said firmly as he peered over them on his horse cocked his gun.

"Oi'!" Amy scowled.

The Doctor nudged her.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy whispered.

"1879." He replied.

She groaned. "How did that happen?"

He shrugged. "Well, 1979, 1879 same difference."

"Sir, state your business!" The guard repeated.

The Doctor noticed the man sounded Scottish.

"Are we in Scotland?" He asked.

"How can you not be aware of that?" He glared.

"Oh, I'm dazed and confused." The Doctor replied with a Scottish accent.

He looked over at Amy. "I've chasing this wee naked child. Isn't that right you timorous beastie?"

Amy smiled through clenched teeth. "I'm going to kill you later."

"I know you are." The Doctor smiled sweetly at her.

"It would be wise if you state your identity to us, sir." The guard said.

The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper and held it up. "I'm Dr. James McCrimmon as you can see by my credentials I was trained under Doctor Bell himself."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Let me see these two." An elderly female voice called from the carriage.

"I don't think that's wise, mam." The guard said.

"I want to see them Captain Reynolds."

They glanced up at the guard for his approval before approaching the carriage.

Inside was a woman dressed in black old fashion clothes; her expression was unreadable.

"Who is she?" Amy asked quietly.

The Doctor smiled. "Amy Pond, I'd like to introduce you to Queen Victoria."

Amy gasped and gave a small curtsy. "Amy Pond, mam, pleased to meet you. I apologize for my nakedness."

It was the Doctor's turn to roll his eyes.

Victoria scoffed. "I have daughters; it's nothing new to me."

"If I may ask your majesty but where are you going?" He asked her.

"Torchwood Estate, a favorite place Prince Albert like to visit."

He looked at her puzzled. "Tell me your majesty why go by carriage when it's much faster by train?"

Victoria's expression turned grim. "Tree down in the middle of track another obvious attempt on my life."

"Seriously, someone's trying to kill you?" Amy asked concerned.

She shrugged. "It's going to take more than a fallen tree to scare me."

"Besides I'm spending an evening with Sir Robert MacLeish and his wife for dinner and a pleasant night of stories some will be tales about werewolves. I'd be honor if you and Miss Pond joined me." She added.

The Doctor looked at Amy. "You want to?"

She nodded. "Sure, an evening with the Queen, why not?"

"We would be honored." He replied.

Victoria nodded. "Good, onward!" She told the driver.

They followed behind the carriage.

Amy grinned. "I can't believe it! I met Queen Victoria!"

"Yeah, I know just sitting there like a stamp." He replied.

"I was waiting to for her to say we are not amused."

"Well, it's not likely that she will." He replied.

"Oh, I bet I could get her to say it." She said.

The Doctor scoffed. "Yeah right."

"I could." Amy said.

"How much you want to bet?" He asked.

"Five quid?"

"Now that I think about it this could abuse my advantages as a Time Lord." He said.

"Make it ten?" She said.

"Okay." The Doctor replied.

When they arrived at the Torchwood estate Amy's eyes widen at the huge mansion.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

The Doctor thought the mansion resembled a haunted house; he could feel his senses heighten as Sir Robert walked out.

He looked nervous but what caught the Doctor's eye was the group of bald male servants behind him.

The Queen stepped out and greeted Sir Robert.

"Mam so good to see you."

She smiled. "Good to see you as well. Is Lady Isobel not joining you?"

There was a grunt from one of the bald men; the Doctor arched his eyebrow.

"Um, no she's out of town. In fact the house is completely unprepared for guests so if you want to leave I understand." He replied.

"Nonsense, we can still have a pleasant evening."

Sir Robert nodded but a look of dread spread across his face.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought guests. This is Dr. McCrimmon and his friend Amy; please don't mind the naked child."

Amy turned beet red and tugged her skirt. "Sorry."

"She's not really used to clothes." The Doctor joked.

Amy scowled. "He thinks he's funny but I'm not amused. What about you mam; do you find him amusing?"

"No it's probably not funny." She replied.

Sir Robert smiled slightly. "Well, shall we go inside?"

He led Victoria inside.

"So close." Amy whispered.

The Doctor just grinned.

Then one of the guards walked past them carrying a small black box.

The Doctor looked up at Captain Reynolds. "What's in there?"

"None of your business." He replied.

"Rude isn't he?" Amy said.

"And not ginger." He playfully added.

She giggled as they went inside.

The house was huge but dim and filled with antique furniture and mirrors. The Doctor observed a faint sent of mistletoe.

Victoria led them to an attic looking room with a giant telescope like device.

"This was my consort's greatest treasure!" She announced proudly.

"Blimey." Amy muttered.

"Impressive." The Doctor smiled.

He went towards the machine and carefully inspected it; running his fingers along the device.

Sir Robert started talking about his late father and Prince Albert but the Doctor was too busy looking over the telescope.

"Bit rubbish; wrong size, too many lenses, completely inaccurate measurements. I can't imagine why anyone would build a telescope like this." The Doctor rambled.

Amy saw Queen Victoria and Sir Robert scowled and she strolled over to the Doctor and gave him a look.

"Am I being rude again?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, you are."

He swiftly turned and smiled at them. "But it's pretty, it's very pretty."

"Yes, well you are entitled to your opinion." She said sternly.

"I bet you're not amused; are you, mam?" Amy replied.

The Doctor rubbed his eye and tried not to smirk.

Victoria remained expressionless. "Well, I believe dinner is ready. Doctor McCrimmon if you care to join us and Miss Pond I'm sure you won't mind joining us after you've changed."

Amy pressed her lips. The Doctor gave her reassuring smile before she was escorted by the Queen's guards.

While the Doctor was having dinner Amy was looking through the wardrobe. She held several dresses and frowned.

Amy took a blue frilly one and held it up to herself in the mirror and stuck her tongue out at her reflection.

After several minutes she was growing frustrated and sat on the bed.

"Maybe I'll skip dinner." She grumbled.

"Aw, you don't want to do that!" She heard the Doctor's voice said behind the door.

Amy smiled and rushed to open it. "Doctor?"

"Hi!" He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, you were taking a while so I came up to check on you."

Amy sighed. "Thanks but I don't think I'm going."

"Why not?" He frowned.

"I hate the dresses but I have to wear one because they think I'm naked." She complained.

"Well, I think you look very nice naked."

"What!" Amy slapped his chest.

"Sorry, I meant considering we're in 1879." He quickly corrected.

She smirked. "That's better."

"Come on I'll help you." The Doctor said.

"Thanks. So what's going on so far?" She asked going to a wardrobe.

He shrugged. "Well, Sir Robert is telling a wolf story at the moment.

Amy arched her eyebrows. "Really? I never figured him a storyteller; he seems so shy."

The Doctor held up a red floral dress but Amy shot him a disapproving look.

He shrugged and put it back.

"To be honest it felt more like he's warning us." The Doctor replied still going through the dresses.

Amy looked at him concerned then shrugged. "So what was the story about?"

The Doctor grinned. "Ooh, I'm glad you asked. Well, so far it's about a legend of a werewolf is really the current form of an alien species that fell to earth in 1540 near the monastery, surviving by passing its lycanthropic form from human to human."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Cheerful dinner conversation."

The Doctor sighed. "See anything you like?"

Amy scoffed. "No and if I don't find something to wear soon I think Queen Victoria is going to banish me for my alleged nudity."

He smiled. "Have you tried that wardrobe over there?"

She sighed and pulled opened the closet doors and yelped.

"What's wrong?" He asked coming to her side.

She pointed at a maid looking scared and shaking in fear.

"Hello there, odd place to be sitting, isn't it?" The Doctor smiled helping her out.

Amy smiled at the girl. "Hi, I'm Amy and this is the Doctor. What were you doing in there?"

"I'm Flora. I'm terribly sorry but I was so scared." Her voice broke.

The Doctor stood nearby as Amy led her to over the bed; Flora was still trembling. "What are you scared of?" Amy asked.

"They came and barged in the house taking everyone including Lady Isobel but I escaped." She replied.

"Who came?" The Doctor asked.

"The monks, they must've gone mad because they've locked everyone in the cellar with a cage with some kind of half human, half creature in it. I could hear it growling when they brought it in." Flora replied.

"Did you say monks?" He asked.

Flora nodded.

"Bald skinny monks?"

She nodded again. "Those were the ones. Father Angelo kept saying something about wanting the Queen, the crown and the monarchy."

The Doctor's eyes widen. "Flora you need to get out, now." He said in serious tone.

"But" She started to say.

"That wasn't a suggestion that was an order." He replied. "Move! And get ready to lead the others out!" The Doctor ordered.

Flora was reluctant but ran out the room.

He then grabbed Amy's hand and they dashed to the dining room.

"What's wrong?" She asked following along behind him.

He didn't answer and they continued running.

"Doctor?" She repeated.

When they reached it everyone was in a panic except for Father Angelo who was chanting by the window.

"Father Angelo, where's the cellar?" The Doctor demanded.

Father Angelo didn't answer and continued chanting.

The Doctor pulled over Sir Robert.

"Sir, I'm sorry. They have my wife."

"Where's the cellar?" He asked.

They followed Sir Robert; Amy heard a shot behind her but didn't look back.

They rushed to the door and the Doctor could hear screaming on the other side; he kicked the door open.

Once inside people were scrambling to get out; the Doctor turned and marveled at the werewolf escaping his cage.

"Oh, that's beautiful!" He said.

He continued to stare until the wolf jumped out and threw the top of the cage at him narrowly missing his head.

The Doctor ran out and locked the door with his sonic screwdriver but it wasn't enough; the wolf was busting the door down with little effort.

He ran up to Amy, Sir Robert and Victoria. "Everyone's out. Where's Father Angelo?" He asked.

"Uh, Captain Reynolds disposed of him." Queen Victoria replied tucking the gun handle further in her handbag.

The pounding on the door was getting louder and pieces of wood were flying off. "Okay, that's definitely not going to hold him." The Doctor said.

They tried the window but the Monks fired shots; the Doctor noticed they were wearing mistletoe.

"I think the Monks want us to stay here." He said.

"Don't they know who I am?" The Queen asked.

"Yeah and that's the problem." The Doctor replied.

"So what do we do?" Amy asked.

The banging continued and the Doctor glanced nervously behind him at the door. "We run."

"That's your plan?" She said.

"Do you have any silver bullets?" He snapped.

"Not on me, no." Amy scoffed.

"Then we run. Your majesty as a Doctor I suggest a good run; perfect for leg circulation."

He grabbed her hand and they ran just as the door broke down.

With the wolf gaining and their hearts pounding in their ears they ran as fast as they could but it seemed like the wolf was getting closer and ready to pounce.

But just as it started to jump Captain Reynolds emerged and fired a shot at the beast causing it to stagger back allowing them to run safely into the hall.

He glanced at Queen Victoria. "Mam, the diamond is missing from the safe."

"It's with me." She replied.

"Then I suggest you continue running into the library. I'll hold the wolf back." He said calmly.

"Bullets won't kill it." The Doctor protested.

"It will by you time, sir! And as of now I declare you the Queen's protector and you Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown." Captain Reynolds replied.

Amy looked at Sir Robert confused. "What's he mean?"

He lowered his eyes in shame and didn't answer.

They were startled by the sound of the wolf charging and they started running again; Captain Reynolds fired his gun repeated but the gunshots turned into shrieks of pain.

They got into the room and the Doctor looked around and realized Amy was still outside frozen and staring in shock at the gruesome attack.

He dashed out and pulled her into the room then they all quickly barricaded the door; putting chairs, brooms, everything that could use they did then they waited.

After a few minutes of silence the Doctor put his ear to the door; he could hear the wolf sniffing then back away.

Amy stood there surprised. "It's leaving."

"Is that a bad thing?" The Doctor asked.

"No, it's just not something you expect, is it?" She replied.

He glanced around. "It went into every room except here. Something in here must be repelling it but what?" He mumbled.

Then Amy smirked. "I'll tell you what though."

"What?"

"Werewolf." She squealed.

The Doctor smiled. "I know!" He said slipping into his normal accent.

They embraced in a hug.

"Okey Dokey? The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Amy smiled with relief.

Queen Victoria gawked in shock at their bold display of affection.

Sir Robert slumped into a chair groaned softly. "This is my fault."

They all looked at him. "How is it your fault?" Amy asked.

Sir Robert sighed. "The Monks threaten to kill my wife unless I helped them. I tried to send out hints to you and hoped that the missing staff or my hesitance to let you in would signal a problem." He explained.

He glanced over at the Doctor. "Did you not notice my unusual wait staff?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, bald muscular men, your wife is away; I thought you were just happy."

Amy muffled a snicker.

"Do you find this funny, young lady?" Victoria scowled.

"No, mam." She said.

Victoria then looked at the Doctor with a cold and angry stare. "And you; you're more suspicious than she is. Tell me what happened to your Scottish accent?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that." The Doctor replied reluctantly.

"I don't know who either of you are but I know you're not from here and this is not my world!" She said angrily.

Amy shrugged slightly. "Well, this is your world but it's in danger at the moment and we mean no harm. In fact the Doctor's going to help. Aren't you?"

She looked behind her at the Doctor who was tracing the wall and smelling them.

"Doctor?" She said.

"You know these carvings are very interesting."

He jumped onto a chair and licked the upper wall.

Amy blushed. "You're not helping our case." She muttered.

"Mistletoe!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" Amy said.

"Oil of mistletoe, this wood is covered in it. That's why the wolf didn't attack here or the Monks!"

"You mean the wolf's allergic?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Or he thinks he is."

"So now what?" Amy asked.

"We fight back." He replied.

Sir Robert scoffed. "How? We have no weapons."

"Yes, we do." The Doctor grabbed some books and tossed them to Amy and Sir Robert.

"Books best weapons in the world." He said. "Arm yourselves."

They quickly began reading through the books when the Doctor shouted happily.

"I found something!"

"What?" Amy asked rushing beside him.

He looked at Sir Robert and grinned. "Oh, your dad was a genius! How did you get that werewolf story in the first place?"

"My father." Sir Robert replied.

The Doctor pointed to a book and map. "Well, according to this it was Sir Robert's father and Prince Albert that discovered the wolf from evidence they had collected. And this house was built to seem like a trap for us but it's actually a trap for the wolf."

The Doctor looked at Queen Victoria. "You're majesty I believe you're in possession of a very special diamond."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a large gorgeous diamond. "Albert gave me this; he had it specially cut. I carry it with me wherever I go."

The Doctor carefully held the diamond. Amy admired the beautiful sparkling gemstone.

"Amy this is the Koh-i-Noor diamond."

Amy shook her head in awe. "It's amazing."

"It's part of the trap." He replied.

"How?" Amy replied.

"It took me awhile to figure out why the telescope was so strange looking then it hit me. The telescope is a weapon and once the diamond is in place it'll trap the wolf and destroy the alien lifeform." He said.

Then a creaking sound came from the ceiling; they looked up at the wolf crawling on the glass part of the roof.

The glass began to crack and the wolf fell through.

"To the observatory, now!" The Doctor shouted.

They ran to the observatory but the Doctor realized there was no mistletoe oil on the wood.

Sir Robert told the Doctor he would fight the wolf while they prepared the telescope.

"You can't!" He shouted.

"I maybe a traitor to the crown but my wife will remember me with honor."

The Doctor saw his determination. "You're a good man, Sir Robert."

He nodded and the Doctor went back inside and barricaded the doors.

He could hear him screaming in pain and terror; he felt sick to his stomach but he had work to do.

Amy and the Doctor prepared the telescope and struggled to turn the wheel to open the roof to let the moonlight in but the telescope was aimed wrong and the light hit the wood floor.

The wolf busted in and the Doctor quickly slid across the floor to place the diamond in the path of the light.

The Doctor stood beside Amy and watched in shock as the wolf transformed back into his human form.

Amy couldn't believe this average man was the blood thirsty wolf.

"Please Doctor, turn up the light. Kill me." The man begged.

Amy looked over at the Doctor as he slowly increased the light killing the man.

After it was over they relaxed into the telescope; Amy exhaled and leaned her head back.

Morning finally came and the Queen decided to knight Amy and the Doctor.

They knelt in front of the Queen and a bitter looking Isabel, who was in mourning of Sir Robert. They both were grinning at each other as Queen Victoria raised her sword.

"I knight thee Lady Amy Pond and Sir Doctor."

They stood and smiled. "Well, thank you for the honor and privilege and I hope we haven't caused too much trouble so" The Doctor started to say.

The Queen glared at him and interrupted. "You two have caused nothing but trouble and we are not amused."

"Ha!" Amy grinned at the Doctor as he groaned in defeat.

The Queen looked at them disgusted then turned her attention to the Doctor.

"I don't what you are but I know you can't be from this planet and I will not have your species interfering with this world. And so I declare you enemy of the crown."

He looked at her confused and taken aback.

"Now both of you out!" She firmly.

They turned and walked out slowly.

As they entered the TARDIS Amy stretched and groaned. "I need a shower!"

"Sore?" The Doctor asked.

She did a so-so motion with her hand.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

Amy smiled. "It's okay; I don't mind. I had fun except for" Her sentence trailed off.

"Except for?"

She was hesitant to answer.

"What? What is it?" He asked concerned.

"Well, it's not fair. You save Queen Victoria and all you got as a thanks is her temper." She said folding her arms.

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah but people died, Amy. She had a right to be upset."

"Doesn't mean she had to snap at you." Amy replied.

"I'm used to it. It's no big deal." The Doctor said.

"I don't believe you." She replied.

He smiled a little. "Am I that easy to read?"

Amy walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "I've been traveling with you a long time. You know you can't hide anything from me, right?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I keep forgetting you're my future companion."

She smiled and kissed his nose then left to take her shower. The Doctor returned to the console when he heard Rose's cell phone ring.

His hearts dropped into his stomach. He had forgotten he'd still had her phone. The Doctor reluctantly picked it up took a deep breath before answering.

**Author's Note: I know this isn't exactly like Tooth &amp; Claw but I didn't want Something About you to be too similar to the Companion Swap so I wrote it slightly different (And basically all the chapters in this story will be slightly different). Hope you like it! :D**

**I'm doing this based on memory so I apologize for any character names or anything else I might've gotten wrong.**


	4. School Reunion Pt1

The Doctor was standing in the console room waiting for Amy to show him her lunch lady outfit.

"Come on Amy! Let's see the outfit; we have to make sure it looks right for tomorrow!"

Amy stood in the wardrobe frowning in the mirror. She hated this disguise. "I'm not coming out!" She yelled.

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"I look daft." She grumbled.

"Aw, come on?" He said.

"No!" She shouted back and stomped her foot.

"Please?" He begged.

Amy let out a heavy sigh. "Fine."

She pouted and stomped out in a white dress, blue apron and hat and black boots. "Well?" Amy sulked.

The Doctor turned and did a loud wolf whistle causing her to blush.

"Shut up." She smirked.

"Amy, you are the most beautiful lunch lady I've ever seen." He said bowing.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm the only lunch lady you've ever seen." Amy playfully slapped his stomach.

Amy went to the pilot's seat and began swinging her long legs. "You never said but how was Mickey able to call you?" She asked curious.

"I fixed both phones but Mickey kept his and I had Rose's so that was the one he called." He explained.

She nodded. Amy was aware of his ability to mess with cell phones.

"So where's Mickey?" The Doctor asked tossing his sonic screwdriver up and down in the air.

"Oh, he's taking a tour of the TARDIS." She replied.

He paused. "What do you think of him?"

Amy smiled. "I like him. He's nice."

"Glad to hear it." He grinned.

She glanced at him. "Do you think he's right about the school?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, record high scores, disappearing students and teachers, space object sighted; it's caught my attention."

"Yeah but did we really have to land inside the building?" Amy asked.

"TARDISs' idea not mine." He replied putting his hands up.

Amy made a face. "But it's dark and so creepy out there."

"Oh, come on, haven't you ever wanted to camp out in an empty school?" He asked excitedly.

Despite his adorable goofy smile Amy was not moved.

"No." Amy replied simply.

"Spoil sport." He teased.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

He smiled slightly at her then and fiddled with a knob on the console.

Amy noticed the sudden change in his usually cheerful demeanor.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, why?" He said.

She wasn't convinced and went towards him. "You're lying again." She replied softly.

He stared at his shoes and avoided her eyes.

She tilted her head. "Hey, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

The Doctor just shoved his hands in his pockets and kept staring at the floor but his silence said everything.

"Is it because the call was from Mickey instead of Rose Tyler?" Amy guessed.

The Doctor shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"I think it does and if you want to go see her, that's alright." She replied.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I've given up hope of her ever accepting me and if she wanted to see me she could after all she knows where I am."

He turned and smiled at her. "Besides I like having you here."

She grinned. "Charmer, huh?"

"Yep, that's me." He sniffed.

"So do you think we're ready for this?" She asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

She frowned. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"You don't look teacher enough." She observed walking around him.

"I don't? What do you suggest?" He frowned.

Amy wagged her finger and he came closer.

"Okay, now what?" He said.

Amy smirked and pulled out a small blue water pistol and squirted him in the face.

"Oi'!" He exclaimed.

Amy started laughing. "Sorry, I found them in the wardrobe and I couldn't resist."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, very mature now give me the water gun." He said extending his hand.

She responded by squirting him again. "You got to catch me first."

The Doctor wiped his face and grinned. "Oh, it's on now, Miss Pond." He pulled out his water pistol from his pocket and squirted her.

She yelped. "No fair!"

"Tough!" He chuckled and soon the two were running around the console and spraying each other.

They continued until Amy fell back but the Doctor managed to catch her in his arms.

He looked into her dancing sparkling eyes; it was hard to believe how much light she had brought into his life in such a short amount of time.

"Give up?" He asked.

"Never." She replied prompting him to tickle her to the floor.

She started laughing as the tickling intensified but they were interrupted by Mickey clearing his throat and peering down at his two wet friends. They abruptly stopped and smiled at him.

The Doctor was still holding Amy and blushing while she tried to look natural. "Hi." They both said embarrassed.

"Uh, am I interrupting?" Mickey asked helping them up.

Amy and the Doctor grinned at each other before spraying him in the face.

He wiped his face looked at them smirking. "Oh, you asked for it!"

"Arm yourself, my friend." She said in a mock serious tone. Amy tossed him a green water gun and they carried on with their water gun fight.

The next day after serving the students lunch Amy suddenly had a deep sympathy for the lunch ladies at her old school as she sat at one of the tables rubbing her sore feet.

"I least I get to eat the chips." She muttered.

Amy heard the lunch ladies coming and watched them slowly moving a barrel of cooking oil; she arched her eyebrows at the thick rubber gloves and boots they were wearing.

"Bit extreme, isn't it?" She said.

One of them glared at her distracting the other causing the barrel to tip over a little making some of the oil to drip on her hands.

"Ah! It burns! It burns!" She screeched.

Amy watched in horror as they immediately escorted her to an unmarked room.

She stood and looked on with concern for the suffering woman. "Is she going to be alright?" Amy asked.

"Yes." A grey-haired woman promptly answered.

She heard more screaming coming from inside the room.

"Do I need to get help?" She asked.

"No!" She snapped and went inside slamming the door.

Amy stood there confused. "If she's in such pain; why won't they let her call for help?" She wondered.

There was more screaming and Amy decided it was time to go.

She searched for the Doctor to tell him what she saw but he was busy teaching so she decided to look around.

She walked by the math classroom and paused to peek inside. Amy knelt in front of the door's window and watched the students typing feverishly and in unison. They seemed to be in a trance but she wasn't sure.

"Boy, I wish I could type like that." She muttered.

Amy arched her neck to try to see what they were typing.

A teacher spotted her and marched to the window glaring then in an instance just like a horror film he went from looking human to transforming into a giant bat, spreading his large wings and flashing his sharp teeth.

Terrified Amy ran to the nearest hallway and leaned against the wall panting and her legs shaking. "What the hell was that?" Amy wondered.

She had to find the Doctor or get away from that thing whichever came first.

She felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Sorry." A kind female voice said.

Amy turned and saw a woman with brown hair and soft eyes looking concern.

"Hi, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Amy replied; her voice shaking.

She wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

"No." Amy admitted sheepishly. "I'm Amy Pond by the way."

The woman smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Sarah Jane Smith but you can call me Sarah Jane."

The woman's kindness helped Amy feel a little more relaxed.

Amy repeated Sarah Jane's name over in her mind; it was a pretty name but also familiar.

"Where have I heard that name?" She wondered.

She smiled and shook Sarah Jane's hand. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Sarah Jane."

"And you as well Amy." Sarah Jane replied.

They started walking through the halls.

"So tell me what brings you here?" Amy asked.

She looked around and casually shrugged. "Well, I'm writing an article on Mr. Finch and while I was here I thought I do a little investigating."

Amy lowered her voice. "You think there something wrong here too?"

Sarah arched her eyebrow. "You've noticed something?"

Amy nodded. "How can you not? I mean think about it record grades, students and teachers disappearing also that giant bat I just encountered."

Her expression turned worried. "Giant bat? You're not hurt are you?" She asked concerned.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's going to take more than a big bat to stop me from investigating."

Amy's attitude impressed her. "That's good but you're not doing this alone are you?" She asked.

Amy shook her head. "No, Mickey and the Do." She almost let the Doctor's name slip out. "Uh, my friends Mickey Smith and John Smith are with me."

A thoughtful look appeared on Sarah's face. "John Smith? I had a friend that went by that name."

Amy just smiled. "Yeah, common name for a very uncommon man." She then realized she still had to find the Doctor. "I've got to go. It was very nice meeting you, Sarah Jane."

Sarah smiled gave a friendly wave and Amy hurried off to find the Doctor.

After a few minutes she finally spotted him and hurried down the hall.

"Doctor, where the hell have you been?" She scolded.

He shrugged. "I've been looking for you. What's wrong?"

"I saw a bat." Amy said.

He chuckled. "Is that all?"

She scowled at him. "Doctor, it was a teacher and it turned into a bat!" Amy hissed.

His expression turned serious. "Are you sure?"

Amy led him to the classroom to show him and he glimpsed inside but shook his head. "I don't see anything."

"I saw it. It was there, Doctor." She insisted.

The Doctor nodded. "I believe you. I'm sure you saw something in there. Question is why didn't the students see it as well?"

"And I also saw a lunch lady get third degree burns from touching that chip oil." She added.

This intrigued the Doctor and he paced the floor in deep thought.

"Doctor?"

He glanced at her. "Do you know where that oil is?"

"Yeah, it's in kitchen. There's tons of it." Amy replied.

"Good cause we're coming back tonight." He said.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you nuts, with that bat teacher walking about?" She replied.

He scoffed. "You have a better idea?"

She tried to think of one but frowned. There really wasn't a better idea. "No, I guess not." Amy moaned.

"Then we're coming back besides Mickey will be here." The Doctor said.

She sighed. "Okay but you owe me."

He smiled and put his arm around her. "Of course fair lunch lady."

That night they were back in the main part of the school building. The Doctor had asked Amy to get a sample of the oil while Mickey investigated the computers.

Now Mickey and Amy were walking through the dark hallway of the school with their footsteps echoing behind them. "I hate this. It's dark and scary." Mickey hissed.

Amy glanced at him and scoffed. "Gee I feel safe, now."

Mickey scowled and huffed. "You can talk; I thought you didn't like here when it's dark."

She shrugged. "Yeah but now it's kind of fun!"

He groaned. "Great, so did you get the oil?" He asked.

She patted her jacket pocket. "Yep, anything interesting on the computers?" Amy replied.

Mickey did a half shrug. "I'm not sure. I think it has a virus."

Amy frowned. "Really?"

He nodded and waved his hand around as he spoke. "Yeah, I hacked into it and all that popped up was a weird error message."

Suddenly they a heard a screech and abruptly stopped. "What was that?" Mickey gasped.

Amy glanced up at the ceiling and shrugged. "I don't know."

She cautiously looked around. "Okay, I think we should split up. You go to the social studies classroom and I'll to the math class."

"What for?" He freaked.

She sighed. "We're going to investigate and besides I want to know what it was that big bat teacher didn't want me to see."

"Aw, man!" He whined.

She folded her arms and scowled. "What was that?"

"I mean right, boss." He replied with deeper tone.

He walked past her in the wrong direction and Amy chuckled. "Um, Mickey?"

"What?" He asked wondering what was so funny.

She smirked and pointed to the opposite side of the hall. "The social studies class is that way."

"Right, I knew that." He nodded.

Amy sighed and looked for the Math class; it was dark still she found it again but the door was locked.

But that wasn't going to stop her; she just pulled out her nail file from her pocket and picked at the lock until she heard a click.

She checked behind her before going inside. The room was dim and cold, too cold actually. Despite her open plaid shirt and jeans she was still rubbing her arms.

"Why is it freezing in here?" She wondered.

Then she spotted something foggy blowing from under a huge metal locker. Amy crept towards it and knelt to feel the clouded smoke and realized it was icy.

She was curious but reason told her it was unwise to open it but like the Doctor she never listen to reason and slowly opened the door.

As soon as she did her eyes widen and she squeaked; the locker was filled with vacuum packed rats staring at her. One of them dropped at her feet.

Amy thought she was going to be sick and dashed out to find the Doctor disregarding the open door.

She ran through the hall until she skidded to a stop in front of the Doctor and Sarah Jane who was holding his hand.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked.

Amy noticed Sarah Jane and smiled. "Hi, Sarah Jane!"

He looked at her surprised. "They know each other?" He thought.

"Amy, what a nice surprise!" Sarah Jane replied.

She nodded. "Good to see you again."

"Uh, can we focus?" He said impatiently.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Doctor I found something and I need to show you before"

A loud high pitch squeal coming from the Math classroom interrupted her and Amy winced. Mickey was going to get her for that.

Amy sighed. "Before Mickey finds it."

"You were saying?" The Doctor smirked.

"Glad you're amused." She motioned for them to follow her and they hurried to the math class where Mickey was composing himself.

"I'm sorry. I was investigating and I heard Amy so I ran in here and I saw these things." He said making a disgusted face.

"What is it?" The Doctor knelt and inspected the packages.

"There rats, vacuumed packed rats." Amy replied grossed out.

Sarah Jane shrugged. "Well, it's a school maybe they use them for dissecting?"

"That's logical except this is the math class." Amy pointed out.

The Doctor snapped his fingers. "You know what I bet this is food. Come on we're going to Mr. Finch's office. I believe it has our answer."

He rose up and started walking while the others followed him to Mr. Finch's office.

Amy glanced at the Doctor as she walked beside him. "So you two have already met?" Referring to him and Sarah Jane.

He nodded. "Yep, Sarah Jane was my companion."

"Of course!" Amy exclaimed. "I knew that name sounded familiar." She grinned.

The Doctor talked about her all the time during their travels and Amy always hoped she could meet her one day.

Sarah Jane glimpsed at Amy curiously. "So you travel with the Doctor, now?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, that's how I heard about you." She smiled.

"Really?" Sarah replied thoughtfully.

The Doctor tapped Amy on the shoulder. "When did I tell you about her?"

"Future regeneration." She muttered.

The Doctor nodded and they kept walking until they reached Mr. Finch's office.

With the others behind him the Doctor opened the door and carefully stepped inside and slowly looked around.

His eyes wandered to the ceiling. "Uh, Amy remember when you said that you weren't interested in knowing what teachers did at night?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"We'll I don't blame you." He said.

Her gaze followed his and they gasped at the oversize bats hanging from the ceiling. They quietly backed away and ran outside bursting through the door.

"I am not going back in there!" Mickey panted.

"Were those the teachers?" Sarah Jane asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, Mr. Finch came here with twelve people so that makes thirteen giant bat people."

"Okay, now what?" Mickey asked.

"We have to go back." The Doctor started heading back in.

"Oh, no!" Mickey said waving his hands. "There is no way I'm going in there!"

"I need the TARDIS to analyze the oil." He protested.

Sarah Jane grinned and took his arm. "I know something that might help."

She led them to her car and opened the trunk. There was a large item covered by a sheet.

He looked at her puzzled.

"Go on." Sarah encouraged.

He shrugged and pulled off the cover revealing a beaten up metal robot dog.

The Doctor's face glowed. "K-9!"

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey Smith, Amy Pond this is K-9 Mark 3!" He proudly exclaimed.

"Why does he look so disco?" Mickey looked at it funny.

The Doctor frowned. "Oi' this was considered high tech back in the seventies."

Amy shrugged. "I think he's cute."

"Oh, brother." Mickey mumbled.

The Doctor then looked it over and scowled. "What happened to it?"

Sarah sighed. "I don't know just one day, nothing."

"Why didn't you repair it?" He complained.

Amy rolled her eyes. "That should be obvious, you know. I mean hello, we're on earth not Mars."

Mickey snickered.

The Doctor ignored her comment. "Well, let's get him somewhere and see what we can do."

They found a small diner and Mickey and Amy sat in one table while Sarah Jane and the Doctor fixed K-9 at another.

Amy shoved a chip in her mouth and glanced at Mickey. "So how do you like hanging out with us so far?"

Mickey took a sip from his soda and smiled. "I like it. You know I think I've gotten over my fear of the TARDIS."

She made a face. "Why were you afraid of the TARDIS?"

Mickey smirked. "I couldn't get over the bigger on the inside thing but now it's a nice a change of pace especially from Rose."

She looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

He leaned forward and explained. "When she met the Doctor they both made each other happy and she really loved him but after he changed she wanted nothing to do with him."

"Why?" She asked eating a couple of chips.

Mickey sighed. "She feels like he betrayed her and that he's not the man she once loved."

Amy rolled her eyes at that.

He took a sip and continued. "Anyway she's become so bitter sometimes it's hard to take."

Just then they heard a robotic meek voice. "Master?"

Doctor gave out a happy cry. "He recognizes me! Now we're in business."

He glanced over at Amy and Mickey and motioned them over.

"A-affirmat-tive Master." K-9 stuttered.

Amy peered closer. "Oh, he's cute."

"Affirmative." It replied.

Mickey chuckled. "Aw, man listen to that voice!"

Sarah gave him a crossed look and Mickey quickly stopped. "Sorry."

The Doctor extended his hand. "Amy the oil."

She reached into her pocket handed him the tiny jar. "Don't get scorch like that lunch lady." She warned.

He smiled at her concern. "Don't worry besides last I checked I was not a lunch lady and that's the last time I'll ever say that."

Amy muffled a giggle.

He gave the robot dog a sample and after a few seconds it concluded that it was from the Krillitanes.

A worried look spread across his face. "Oh, no that's not good."

"How not good is that?" Amy asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "It's bad very bad."

Sarah Jane scratched K-9's ear. "What exactly is a Krillitane?"

The Doctor sighed and began explaining. "The Krillitanes are a composite species that takes desirable attributes of the species they conquer. They conquer and cherry pick basically." He said bitterly.

Amy swallowed nervously. "Comforting."

"So what do they want with the children?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor chew his bottom lip and shook his head. "I don't know but we're going to find out. Come on."

They left the restaurant and had just stepped onto the parking lot when a familiar voice called out "Doctor?" stopping him in his tracks.

Amy wondered why he stopped and turned around and saw a thin, pretty blond girl wearing jeans a two tone purple button down shirt and jacket.

She glanced at him curious. "Who's that?"

He couldn't speak; he never thought he see her again.

She looked over at Sarah Jane but she just shrugged.

"Doctor who is she?" Amy repeated.

He didn't answer just continued to stare at the girl like he had seen a ghost.

Mickey could be heard walking back towards them. "Hey, what's the hold up?"

Amy turned to him and pointed. "Who is that?"

Mickey looked from behind her and gasped. "Oh, god it's Rose."

Her eyes widen. "That's Rose? The Rose Tyler?"

Mickey nodded.

"Why am I not surprised she's blond?" She muttered.

Rose came closer, her arms folded, her face expressionless. "Hi, Doctor, long time no see."

"Hi, Rose." He replied. He felt nervous and wished he could disappear.

She noticed Amy and Sarah Jane and pressed her lips. "Who are your friends?"

"Uh, that's Sarah Jane Smith and this is Amy Pond, she's traveling with me." He replied.

Amy smiled and tried to be friendly. "Hi."

Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Nice girl." Amy grunted.

It was beginning to feel awkward and Mickey cleared his throat. "Uh, Amy, Sarah Jane why don't we go take K-9 to the car, it's getting cold."

They nodded and Amy squeezed his hand before joining them to the car.

As soon as they were gone the Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly looked at Rose.

"You look well. What have you been doing?"

She shrugged. "Working in a shop."

He nodded. "That's good."

"What about you? What have you been doing other than your new friend, Amy?" She remarked.

The Doctor's face redden. "It's not like that. She has a boyfriend."

Rose gave a cruel chuckle. "Yeah? Well so did I, remember?"

He lowered his eyes.

"How did you meet her?" Rose asked.

He knew he was going to regret answering but did anyway. "It's a bit complicated."

"Oh, yes I'm sure deciding who gets the left side of the bed was quite a strain." She sneered.

The Doctor was getting annoyed and wondered why he traveled with her at all. "Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong?"

"You're not the man I fell in love with anymore!" Rose snapped.

The Doctor came closer. "I am the man you fell in love with." He choked.

Rose shook her head. "No, you're not. I don't see my Doctor in your eyes; I don't feel him or hear him."

"Rose please I can prove I'm still him." He begged.

She sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't love you the way I did him."

He couldn't believe how cold she was being. Was this really his Rose?

"Our first time together you told me you loved me." His voice broke.

She gave a sad smile. "No, I told my Doctor I loved him."

He felt his hearts being ripped out. "Rose I"

Rose interrupted him."I'm sorry. I've got to go." She said softly and walked away.

He stood there feeling alone until he felt Amy's hand on his arm.

The Doctor turned his head; Amy saw his eyes were glazed. She had heard their conversation and it broke her heart but she didn't want to make him feel worse by mentioning it.

"Need a hug?" She gently offered.

Without a word he embraced her and Amy comforted him as he wept softly. He then pulled back and blushed.

"Sorry." He sniffed.

She smiled and wiped his cheeks with her thumb. "Don't apologize; it's okay."

He wiped his eyes and smiled gratefully.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

He smiled slightly. "Yeah just curse of the Time Lords, I guess."

Suddenly they heard a screech and Amy felt the Doctor pull her down; a large shadow flew over barely missing them.

They slowly rose and Amy looked up at the night sky. "Was that a Krillitane?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Wait why didn't it grab us? It's like it missed on purpose." She said.

"Yeah, well let's go before it changes its mind." He said taking her hand.

The Doctor could only imagine what was going to happen tomorrow.

**TBC**

**Author's notes: Hi, this chapter was getting way too long so it will be divided into two parts don't know if other chapters will be the same but it might just depends.**

**Also the 11th Doctor and Rory will be back later in the story but in this chapter Rose returns. Now I like Rose and all the other companions but in this chapter I didn't really write her in a positive manner and some of the other chapters she appears in are written the same way. I do apologize but I hope you like it. Thanks!**


	5. School Reunion Pt2

It seemed everyone had easily fallen asleep except Amy. It felt strange sleeping in a house she was used to being in the TARDIS but it was decided it was too dangerous to go back to the school so Sarah Jane offered to let them spend the night at her house.

So now she laid there in the sleeping bag staring at the ceiling or the TARDIS out in the yard while Mickey snored loudly on the couch. Amy propped herself up and scowled at him.

It was very tempting to throw a pillow at him instead she fell back on the floor and sighed. "Nice guy but he sounds a freight train with asthma." She muttered.

Finally Amy decided to make herself some tea; pulling on her robe she went to the kitchen and found the Doctor sitting at the table.

His usual child-like smile and dancing brown eyes were sad and hurt. He said nothing as she sat down in front of him.

"Hi." Amy smiled.

The Doctor glanced up at her while tracing the cup's rim with his finger. "Hi." He sighed.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He nodded and took a sip of his tea. "Yeah, I'm always alright."

Amy knew whenever he said that it meant he was actually miserable. It was hard to see him like this then she spotted some apples on the counter.

Amy grinned and went over to get an apple and a spoon then began carving a smiley face. It seemed a bit silly but anything to see him smile.

He saw her back was turned and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." She replied. After a few seconds Amy returned to the table.

"Here." She smiled placing the apple in his hand.

He glanced at her puzzled before looking at the apple; a big smile formed across his face.

"What's this?" He asked.

Amy folded her arms on the table and explained. "When I was a kid I hated apples so mum would carve a smiley face into them for me. I thought it might make you feel better."

Touched by the simple gesture he squeezed her hand. "Thank you." The Doctor cradled the fruit in his hand and grinned. "You know what I think you made me a fan of apples, Miss Pond."

"Good." She smirked and tapped his nose.

"So think you're ready for tomorrow?" He asked setting the apple carefully on the table.

Amy shrugged. "I guess we'll know in the morning."

After a few minutes of silence Amy glanced at him and said. "I'm sorry about what happened with Rose."

He shrugged his shoulder. "Hey, she's not the first companion to break my hearts and she probably won't be the last." There was a slight bit of bitterness in his voice.

She hated to hear him say that. It wasn't fair.

Acting on impulse she stood from the table and hugged his neck. "Hang in there, okay?" She kissed his cheek before going back to bed.

"Night Doctor." Amy said softly patting his shoulder.

"Night Amy." The Doctor replied still pleasantly surprised by the unexpected affection.

He rose from the table and made sure she was gone before lightly touching his cheek and grinning.

The next day was quite a contrast from last night when they returned to the school; the sun was shining and the parking lot was filled with busses and talking and laughing kids.

It was like nothing had ever happened.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Mickey asked as they walked to the school building.

The Doctor spoke without hesitation. "Amy and Sarah you two to unlock the computer's programing and Mickey you stay in the car with K-9."

Mickey stopped and scowled. "What for?"

"Surveillance." He simply replied.

"Seriously? But he's a robot dog!" Mickey whined.

The Doctor groaned and looked at him annoyed. "Mickey, I think staying in the car with a robot dog is the least of your worries."

Mickey pouted but went back to the car.

Amy snickered then glanced at the Doctor. "So what are you going to do?"

The Doctor sighed. "Oh, I'm going to have a nice chat with Mr. Finch."

She looked at him strangely. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"No idea but I can't wait to find out." He winked at her then walked further ahead while Amy wondered if he was nuts or misunderstood.

As soon as everyone was in their classrooms Amy and Sarah Jane snuck into the empty computer lab.

Sarah volunteered to work on the computers with the sonic screwdriver while Amy leaned against a table trying to hack into their systems.

After a while Sarah couldn't help but pause and glance over at Amy. "Amy, can I ask you a question?"

She nodded and turned to face her. "What's up?"

Sarah stood upright lightly tapping the sonic screwdriver against her palm. "Have you traveled with the Doctor long?"

Amy cocked her head and thought a minute. "Technically, I have, why?"

A thoughtful smile formed on her face. "Do you like traveling with him?"

She grinned. "Yeah, of course!"

Sarah Jane nodded and smirked. "I thought so. I've noticed how close you two are."

Amy blushed. "Well, we are friends of course, why?"

"Because I'm glad you're with him. He needs you and I think you're good for him." Sarah Jane smiled.

Amy was aware of Sarah Jane and the Doctors' history together and appreciated Sarah's kind words.

"Thanks but why are you telling me this?"

Sarah Jane sighed. "Amy a relationship with the Doctor can be intense and loving and exciting but it can also be hard at times especially when you give your heart to him."

Amy stopped her and gave a nervous laugh. "But we're not in a relationship."

Sarah gently squeezed her hand. "Well, just be careful because they'll be those that try to tear you both apart." She replied softly.

Amy wasn't sure how to respond to that so she cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject. "So how's it going?"

Sarah groaned. "Oh, I can't get this thing to work. He's always changing it."

She took the screwdriver and tried it. She thought she could figure it out but quickly realized it wasn't like the one her Doctor used.

"Damn it, why didn't he tell me he changes them?" Amy scowled, cursing under her breath.

Just then the Doctor burst through the door whistling. "So how are my two favorite earth girls doing?" He asked rubbing his hands.

Amy marched up to him annoyed pointing his sonic screwdriver at him. "You really need to stick to one kind of sonic screwdriver."

He frowned and gently handled the screwdriver. "What's wrong with it?"

She scoffed. "Duh, we can't use it if you're going keep changing it."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and began working on the computer and of course he was having more success which didn't surprise Amy.

"See, it works for me." The Doctor sniffed.

She rolled her eyes. "Show off."

Before he could respond all the computers switched on flashing strange blinking symbols, the walls mirroring the glowing codes from the screens.

Amy looked around confused. "What is that?" She noticed the Doctor's eyes widen causing her to worry.

"No, it can't be." He muttered shaking his head. "That's not possible." He stared at it like it was a bad dream.

What is it?" She repeated now slightly panicking.

"The Skais Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skais Paradigm!" He exclaimed in disbelief. The Doctor leaned against a chair and kept watching the flashing screen.

"What's the Skais Paradigm?" Sarah Jane asked.

He swallowed. "It's the theory of everything. Crack that code and you got control over time and space."

Then it dawned on him what was happening. "That's why they need the children, you need incredible imagination to figure out that code along with the oil which acts as an intelligence enhancer they'll have it solved in no time." The Doctor said exasperated.

"I've been eating those chips. Have they had any effect on me?" Amy asked nervously.

The Doctor arched his eyebrow. "What are 92,709,290 times 120?"

Amy took no time in answering. "111, 251, 14,800." Her eyes grew large. "Oh, my god." She muttered.

He nodded. "There you go."

Sarah Jane folded her arms. "Why not use adults?"

The Doctor pressed his lips. "They need kids. Adults don't have enough imagination."

"Very good Doctor." A posh sarcastic voice mocked. They turned around and saw Mr. Finch by the door grinning at them.

He walked towards them slowly with his hands behind his back.

Amy and Sarah stood closer towards the Doctor. "So we meet again Mr. Finch. Bit of a meek name for a big bat person, don't you think?" He remarked.

"No need to get nasty." Mr. Finch replied innocently.

The Doctor glared at him. "Don't push it! I warned you Finch; no second chances!"

He smirked. "Did you? Hmm, I must not have been paying attention."

That set the Doctor off. "I am a man of little patience and mercy! Now let these children go or you'll really see how angry I can get!"

A sweet sickening smile formed on his face. "Doctor don't you see with your intelligence that you can help us crack that code you'll be a part of creating a world that's like"

"Like what you want?" The Doctor interrupted.

Mr. Finch shook his head. "Like what you want."

Mr. Finch walked in circles around him and spoke in a soft convincing voice. The Doctor's eyes followed him. Finch's words seemed to be having an effect on him.

"Think about it Doctor; all the wars gone, no more goodbyes. You could save your friends and keep them alive."

"I could stop the war?" The Doctor said softly.

Mr. Finch nodded.

"And everyone would live?"

"Of course." He replied. "Join us, Doctor." He added while grinning.

Amy feared he was giving in and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Doctor no!" She begged.

"Everything has to end, good or bad but we cope. That's what you taught us besides is it worth the cost to help this thing?" She asked.

He looked back at Mr. Finch and shook his head then grabbed a chair and violently threw it at the screen smashing it.

"There's my answer!" He fired back.

Mr. Finch's eyes darkened and glared. He let out an ear-piercing shriek for the other Krillitanes. The Doctor looked at Amy and Sarah Jane and panicked. "Okay, now we're in trouble!"

They all ran out into the hallway skidding to a stop. "You had to that; you couldn't just leave so you had to smash the screen, too and make them angry." Amy scowled.

He shrugged. "It was fun."

She groaned and searched around cautiously for Krillitanes.

"Do you think their close?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, yeah there probably right on our tails." He sighed calmly.

"Comforting." Amy remarked. Just then they heard a voice shout. "Hey!"

They turned and Mickey, K-9 and a student was running up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I saw Kenny at the window shouting for help but the doors were locked so I took the car and smashed through." He replied catching his breath.

The Doctor looked at Kenny confused. "Hang on, how come you're not in there?"

"I didn't eat the chips." He replied.

The Doctor nodded in approval. "Smart boy."

Mickey groaned and interjected. "Listen, we need to do something they've taken the children. There staring at the computers like there in a trance."

Suddenly angry Krillitanes started flying above them. "Get down!" The Doctor shouted.

They ducked as the bats narrowly missed them but they circled around and came back chasing them through the halls.

A wing from a Krillitane swiped at Amy making her trip. "Doctor!" She shouted just as the big bat prepared to attack. The Doctor rushed back and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He yelled.

They continued to run from the Krillitanes until they found an empty classroom to hide in.

The Doctor locked the door as Kenny gawked at him stunned. "Was that my teacher?" He pointed at the door.

"Yeah, sorry about that." The Doctor apologized shaking his head.

Amy sat on a table while the Doctor paced the floor. "Okay, we're trapped in here while alien bats fly around looking for us, right?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much."

"So now what?" She asked.

The Doctor's thought a minute then his eyes lit up. "Amy, didn't you say that oil burned that lunch lady?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

He slammed his hand on a desk. "That's it! They can't handle their own oil anymore it's too toxic!"

The Doctor gently squeezed her shoulders. "Where do they keep it?"

"Uh, the kitchen. There's barrels of it." She replied.

Then the sound of banging and screeching could be heard outside; the Krillitanes were breaking in.

The Doctor looked around quickly. "Okay, then all of you gather the students and get them outside. K-9 come with me."

"Yes, master." K-9 replied.

"Wait how do we get out? Their blocking the door." The Doctor wondered.

Kenny grinned and hit the school's alarm. The Doctor smirked. "Good boy! Now Allons-y!" He shouted.

They hurried past the Krillitanes holding their ears while the creatures screamed in agony from the noise.

While everyone evacuated the school the Doctor and K-9 were in the kitchen attempting to open the barrels.

Despite his sonic screwdriver the Doctor was struggling. "Damn it, no use; there completely sealed." He grumbled.

K-9 moved slowly towards his leg. "Master, my power supply is low but I have enough force to make an explosion."

The Doctor knelt down. "But K-9 you'll be killed."

"Affirmative." K-9 said sadly.

There was a distant pounding and banging outside.

The Doctor looked at his best friend; he was reluctant to do this but he had no choice.

"K-9?" The Doctor said.

"Yes, master?" He replied.

"You're a good dog." The Doctor smiled sadly.

"Affirmative." K-9 answered proudly.

The Doctor took one last look at him before dashing outside where everyone was gathered.

Sarah spotted him and ran up to him. She noticed K-9 wasn't there. "Doctor, where's K-9?"

He just took her hand and shouted. "Run!"

They ran and in seconds there was a loud explosion from the school. In the midst of the smoke was rubble and ash remains of the building.

Shock turned to cheers as all the kids surrounded Kenny shouting and applauding him.

The Doctor looked at Sarah Jane; he could see her eyes glazed over once she realized K-9 was in there. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

She shrugged. "It's just a daft metal dog. No big deal." Her voice breaking. The Doctor put his arm around her and comforted her.

Mickey and Amy were busy celebrating when she spotted Rose standing nearby with her arms folded.

This was either going to be the stupidest or craziest idea she ever had but she had to try to talk to Rose.

Amy took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Hi." She said.

"Hello." Rose said quietly.

"I'm Amy we met before."

"Yeah, I remember thanks." She remarked.

Amy came a bit closer. "Listen I don't want you to think I'm taking your place."

Rose arched her eyebrow. "I don't feel threaten by you."

"I wasn't implying that." She quickly said. "I just wanted you to know he and I are just friends."

Rose chuckled. "Sure, you are."

"I already have a boyfriend." She frowned.

"Didn't stop me and it probably won't stop you either." Rose sneered.

"Look, why don't you come with us?" Amy asked avoiding a confrontation.

"What for?"

"Because you're making a big mistake if you don't." Amy replied.

Rose shook her head. "He's not the man I thought I knew."

Amy wanted to shake her. "Don't you get it, you're killing him! His hearts are breaking; don't you care at all?"

"I'm not heartless believe it or not." Rose huffed.

"Prove it then. He's right over there talk to him." She encouraged.

Rose avoided her eyes and didn't answer.

Amy was done with her. "Okay, fine have it your way." She groaned.

She started to walk away but paused then turned to look at her.

Amy folded her arms. "Just tell me this. Why did you show up at that diner?"

Rose sighed. "I wanted to see if there was any trace left of the man I loved."

She was ready to scream. "All he did was change his face; he's still the Doctor!" Amy exclaimed.

"I know he's the Doctor, Amy! I'm not stupid but he's not my Doctor and to be honest I don't want him to be. So please leave me alone!"

Amy was disgusted. "Well, you're wrong. Every bit of who he was is still there and you're an idiot for not seeing it!"

She quickly walked away before giving Rose a chance to respond.

She started back to the TARDIS and saw Sarah Jane and a new K-9 walking towards her.

"Hi!" Amy smiled.

"Hello, Amy!" She smiled back.

Amy shoved her hands in her pockets. "So you're leaving?"

"Yeah, it's time to move on beside we've got work to do, don't we K-9" She said grinning down at him.

"Affirmative." He answered.

Amy smirked. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

Sarah nodded. "And you."

"Keep in touch?" Sarah asked.

Amy nodded and smiled. "Absolutely." She glanced down at K-9. "Bye K-9."

"Goodbye Mistress Amy."

She smiled at them both and hugged Sarah Jane before going back to the TARDIS.

"Hi." Amy sighed stepping inside.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm good."

Then Amy glanced at Mickey. "So want a lift back?"

Mickey pressed his lips and shook his head. "I want to come too."

The Doctor glanced at him curious. "Oh?"

He nodded. "I'm not the tin dog and I want to see what's out there. So can I come along?"

The Doctor turned to Amy who smiled excitedly. "How about it? We need another Smith on board."

The Doctor shrugged. "Okay, sure."

Mickey's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, could be fun." He smirked.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Smith!" She smiled shaking his hand.


	6. The Girl In The Fireplace Pt1

After a bumpy ride the TARDIS landed with a jolt nearly throwing Mickey and Amy who were holding on to the rail. "We're here!" The Doctor exclaimed proudly.

"Blimey, didn't you take a test to fly this thing?" Mickey groaned standing up slowly.

Amy stood up and straightened her skirt. "Yes and he failed." She sighed heavily.

The Doctor tugged his lapels and sniffed. "Did not!" He whined.

Amy shot him a look. "Try again."

He sighed in defeat and shuffled his feet. "Okay, maybe I did."

She smiled and patted his arm. "Good boy!"

He should've been annoyed but he couldn't not with her so he smiled and blushed.

"So, where are we?" Mickey smiled clapping his hands.

He grinned and his arm around his shoulders. "Mickey, my boy I have set the TARDIS on random and outside those doors could be any planet or time period."

Amy muffled a giggle; he sounded like a used car salesman to her.

"And speaking from experience that can be either a good thing or bad thing, right Doctor?" Amy said sweetly standing behind the Doctor.

He made a sarcastic smile. "Yes, thank you Amy."

"Can we see what's out there?" Mickey asked excitedly reminding Amy of a child on Christmas morning.

The Doctor smiled. "Go on, then."

He rushed to the door with the Doctor and Amy following behind. Mickey poked his head out before stepping into what appeared to be a space vessel.

"Where are we?" He asked his eyes widening.

Amy looked around. "I think we're on a spaceship."

She ran her fingers along the bolted walls. It was metal and futuristic and aged all at the same time making her wonder how old it was.

"No way!" Mickey grinned running to a small window for a better look.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, this is definitely a spaceship." He noticed a broken control panel and pulled out some loose wires. "A broken spaceship but a spaceship none the less." He added frowning.

"Wow, my first spaceship!" Mickey replied happily.

She patted him on the back. "Wow a spaceship on the first try; congratulations!" Amy grinned.

"Hang on." The Doctor said pulling out his glasses and studying a screen.

"What is it?" Amy asked going over to him.

"According to this the ships' at full power but everything's damaged." He frowned scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah and it's deserted." Amy realized glancing around. Normally a bunch of angry aliens would be popping out by now.

Suddenly there was a strange aroma and they began sniffing. "You smell that?" She asked.

Mickey nodded. "Smells like someone's cooking a roast."

For some reason that made Amy shudder.

While they investigated the control panel she started wandering around the ship when something caught her eye in the back of the vessal.

It was an antique fireplace right there on the spaceship but how? She had to take a closer look.

Amy walked up and ran her hand across the smooth mantle in awe. "It really is a fireplace." She muttered in disbelief.

The Doctor and Mickey noticed she had found something and went to see.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Hey, look what I found."

The Doctor approached the fireplace and was intrigued. "Where did this come from?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know but isn't it beautiful?"

Before he could answer a small girl's voice spoke. "Hello?"

The Doctor knelt and smiled. "Hello there!"

Curious Mickey and Amy crouched down and were surprised to see a long haired blond girl wearing pajamas looking at them strangely.

She appeared to be about seven years old.

"Hi, I'm Amy!" She smiled and gave a small friendly wave to her.

"Uh, hello." The little girl replied unfazed.

Mickey just stared at her in disbelief. "How in the world can she be here?" He whispered.

Amy shushed him. "Don't be rude."

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Reinette." She answered.

He smiled. "Lovely name; also um, very interesting furniture; could tell me what year this is and where you are?" The Doctor asked noticing how old fashioned her bedroom looked.

Reinette smirked at him like he should've already known the answer. "Silly man this is Paris, 1727."

"Ah, of course." He muttered to himself. It was starting to make sense to him, now.

"Can I ask what you all are doing in my fireplace?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, just your friendly fireplace man doing a routine expectation. Enjoy the fire; night, night." He smiled.

"Um, goodnight." She replied confused as they stood back up.

Amy tilted her head and lightly punched his shoulder. She knew he had discovered something.

"Okay, smarty what did you "Of course" at?" She exaggerated the term "of course".

The Doctor sighed heavily. "Well, this no ordinary fireplace it's a time window." He replied tapping the mantle.

"Which means?" She asked.

"It means it was made so someone or something can go back and forth between here and 17th century France." He explained.

Mickey did a time out sign. "Wait if she's in France why was she speaking English?"

"Actually, she isn't. The TARDIS translates languages in your head so it sounds like English." Amy explained.

He smirked. "Seriously? Wow that would've come in handy in French class."

Amy playfully rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the fireplace. "So if it goes back and forth how does it do that? It doesn't look futuristic."

She started searching around the mantle making the Doctor nervous. "Uh, Amy I wouldn't do that." He warned.

She gave him a look. "Oh, please like I'm going to find some magic switch on this thing and" But before she could finish Amy flipped something causing the fireplace to spin around and she let out a yelp.

Mickey gawked. "It moved!"

The Doctor groaned and glanced at Mickey. "Wait here."

"Hang on!" He exclaimed and followed her. The fireplace stopped and he found himself inside Reinette's bedroom; it was dark with only the moonlight to see by.

Amy looked at him grinning. "Okay, that was fun."

He turned to her frowning. "I told you not to do that." He scolded.

Amy shrugged. "I know you did."

"Then why did you do that?" He asked.

She scoffed. "Because I can."

There bickering woke up Reinette and she sat up gasping. "Who's there?"

They spun around and realized they had woken her up and tried to ease her fear.

"It's okay; it's just us the fireplace people." The Doctor assured her. He lit up a candle in her room with his sonic screwdriver so she could see them better.

"Yeah we spoke to you a minute ago, remember?" Amy smiled.

She looked at them like they were crazy. "I'm sorry but that was weeks ago, months."

Amy frowned. Months that didn't make sense. Amy glanced back at the Doctor puzzled but he just shrugged.

"What do you want? Why are you even here?" Reinette asked.

The Doctor was about to answer when he noticed Amy walking towards a clock looking very worried.

"Doctor?" She motioned him to come over.

"What's wrong?" He asked going towards her.

"The clock is broken." She replied. The Doctor immediately understood and his eyes widen. "Oh, not good."

Reinette scoffed at the two adults. "You two are scared of a broken clock?"

He nodded. "Yeah, actually because there's one tiny problem."

"What?" She said sounding a little worried.

"Well, if the clock's broken and it's the only clock in here then what's making that ticking sound?" The Doctor replied.

Scared Reinette tucked her knees under her chin. Amy sat beside her to keep her calm.

"It's okay; you just stay here with me." Amy said while the Doctor tracked down the ticking.

He followed the sound to her bed then got on the floor and checked underneath.

"What's he doing?" She asked Amy.

"Just trust him." Amy replied softly.

Reinette nodded and kept still beside her.

He slowly moved the sonic screwdriver back and forth under her bed when suddenly something swiped at the Doctor startling Amy and Reinette. The Doctor jumped back with a start; his hearts beating in his ears.

Breathing heavy he slowly glanced up and kept his eyes on something behind them. "Don't move." He cautiously warned.

Amy frowned and followed his gaze. A seven foot droid dressed in 18th century clothes and a colorful jester's mask stood there silently but menacingly behind them.

"Doctor what is that?" Amy asked nervously.

He didn't answer instead he glanced at Reinette and frowned. "Hang on."

He knelt and looked in Reinette's eyes and scoffed at the droid in disgust. "You're scanning her brain!"

The droid didn't move or respond.

"What could be inside a little girl's mind that's so fascinating?" The Doctor replied appalled.

"It's scanning her brain; what for?" Amy frowned.

Reinette bravely turned and looked at the droid. "I don't understand. You want me?"

The droid cocked its head. "Not yet you are not compatible." It replied in a mechanical male voice.

The Doctor stood up glaring at it. "What do you mean not compatible?" He demanded.

It didn't respond.

"If you can answer her you can answer me! What do you mean not compatible?" He said angrily aiming his sonic screwdriver at it.

It just stood there and said nothing infuriating Amy.

She stood beside the Doctor glaring at the droid. "Oi' answer him!"

The droid abruptly marched towards Amy and the Doctor and pulled out a rotating blade and aimed it near their necks.

"Be careful!" Reinette cried out.

"Uh, Doctor?" Amy said uneasily.

"Don't be afraid. It's just a nightmare." He assured them. The droid started feverishly swinging his arm side to side narrowly missing them with each swipe.

"Everyone has nightmares even monsters. Don't you monster?" He said as he and Amy quickly backed up to the fireplace.

The droid swung his arm again but they moved away just in time as the blade hit the mantle getting stuck.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette asked.

"Me!" The Doctor laughed and the fireplace spun around back onto the spaceship.

"Whoa!" Mickey exclaimed seeing the droid behind them.

The droid was still trying to break free but the Doctor grabbed a fire extinguisher gun and sprayed it temporarily freezing it in place.

Mickey widened his eyes. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Oh, just your typical ticking robot." Amy replied nonchalantly.

The Doctor pulled out his specs and studied the droid. "It appears to be a clock droid; interesting outfit, shame about the mask."

He flipped the mask off and awed at inside the droid's heads' clockwork mechanisms. "Oh, are you beautiful!"

The Doctor glanced back at Amy and Mickey grinning. "Isn't that gorgeous? Oh such craftsmanship!"

Mickey looked at him like he was crazy but Amy smiled at his child like excitement.

"Isn't that brilliant?" He smiled.

"Yes, it and would be a shame to dissemble it." Amy replied coyly.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes but that won't stop me." He said holding up his sonic screwdriver.

But the droid quickly defrosted and literally vanished into thin air.

"Where did it go?" Mickey asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out." He replied. The Doctor shot them both a warning glance.

"Don't go anywhere." He said before spinning the fireplace around.

Mickey shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Well, I guess we've got to stay here."

Amy gave him a mischievous look. "Oh?"

Mickey grinned. "I'll go get some of those fire extinguisher guns." He smiled.

Amy nodded at patted his shoulder. "Now, you're getting it."

Mickey grinned and dashed off.

As Amy waited she grew curious about how the Doctor was doing and if Reinette was okay.

She went to the fire place and using the switch and her foot managed to turn the fireplace at an angle allowing her to see what was going on.

The Doctor was standing in a brightly lit bedroom. "Where's Reinette?" She wondered.

She looked a little closer and saw him talking to some blond lady in a tight peach colored 17th century dress but there was something oddly familiar about her.

The young woman was flirting with the Doctor and he was definitely responding. Amy didn't like it and felt her jealousy grow.

Then an older female's voice called out from outside her door "Reinette, we're ready to go!"

Without leaving her gaze from the Doctor she answered back. "Wait in the carriage, mother! I'll be right there!"

Amy gawked. "This flirty blond was Reinette?" Eyeing her up and down she had to admit Reinette did grow into a beautiful young lady and apparently the Doctor thought so too.

Amy watched Reinette boldly walk up to the Doctor with just an inch of space between them touching and caressing his face.

Amy's face reddened and she folded her arms. "If she gets any closer to him his head will be in her bra." She thought bitterly.

Suddenly Reinette grabbed the Doctor by his tie pulling him to her and crashing her lips into his then backing him to the wall without the passionate kiss breaking.

Amy choked back a cry. She couldn't watch anymore and turned the fireplace back around.

She just stood there trying to fight back a couple of tears. It shouldn't have bothered her after all she had Rory but for some reason it did. Just then she heard Mickey's voice and she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Hey I found them!" He smiled.

"Great." She smiled slightly.

Mickey studied her face. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's go." Amy sniffed; quickly brushing past him. Mickey wasn't convinced but he wasn't going to press the matter any further and just followed her.

Soon the Doctor reappeared excited to tell his companions about meeting Madam de Pompadour but he couldn't find them. "Mickey, Amy?' He said searching.

The Doctor realized they were gone and threw his hands up in frustration.

"I told them not to wander off; rule one don't wander off. I swear am I just a face that no one listens to?" He grumbled looking for them.

Muttering under his breath he was unexpectedly greeted by a white horse neighing stopping him in his tracks. "Um, hi, horsey." The Doctor gawked.

Meanwhile walking through the vessel it dawned on Mickey that the droids could be anywhere; hiding and waiting. He began to wonder if was nuts for going along with this.

He nervously glanced at her. "So you think we'll find anything?"

"I hope so." She smiled.

"You really love this don't you?" He scoffed.

Amy grinned. "Yep!"

"Fantastic." He muttered.

They continued walking when she causally looked up and gasped.

"What is it?" He asked.

Amy pointed nervously. "Look at the camera."

He frowned and followed her gaze. "What about it?"

"It has an eye." She swallowed.

The camera suddenly moved and the eye in the lens blinked startling them. "That's an eye, a human eye!" Mickey stammered.

"No kidding." She remarked.

Mickey was about to respond when Amy stopped him. "You hear that?"

It was a faint beating sound. Mickey nodded and they carefully followed it to a small engine compartment. Mickey knelt beside her as she opened the hot metal door and peeked inside.

A beating heart was wired to the machine sickening Amy.

"What is it?" He asked.

She swallowed. "That's a heart. A human heart."

Mickey looked at it shocked. "Are you sure?"

She turned pale. "Yeah, I'm sure." She turned her head and whispered. "If that camera has an eye and the mechanism has a beating heart do you supposed something more sinister is going on?"

Mickey thought for a minute then tapped her arm. "We've got to find the Doctor."

The Doctor was staring through a time window when he spotted Amy and Mickey and motioned them over.

The Doctor pointed at the window. "Have you noticed this?"

They looked and saw a man dressed in royal 17th clothes checking his appearance in the mirror.

"Who's that the king of France?" Mickey asked scoffing.

"Yep!" He grinned.

Mickey's eyes widen. "Impressive, can they hear us?"

The Doctor shook his head. "They have no idea we're here."

"So is this another time window?" Amy asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yep and there everywhere all focused on her." He said pointing at Reinette who was entering the room.

Amy clinched her jaw. "Reinette?"

He nodded surprised that she knew. "Yeah also known as Madame de Pompadour."

"The King of France's mistress, right?" Amy replied bluntly.

He shrugged. "Well, she's also one of the most accomplished women in France."

Amy pressed her lips in an attempt to keep herself from saying something she would regret later.

He noticed her expression and glanced at her concern. "Amy?"

Amy turned her head. "Hmm?"

The Doctor frowned. "Amy, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Amy replied softly.

He reluctantly accepted her answer and turned back to the time window and watched Reinette and the king flirting.

"So when was this?" Amy asked changing the subject.

The Doctor thought a minute. "I think this was the night they met."

She smirked. "I bet the Queen loved her."

They watched the King leave while Reinette waited and fixed her hair in the mirror."

"Oh, yes they got along great." The Doctor's eyes stayed fixed on Reinette.

"Seriously, the Queen and the King's mistress?" She replied.

He shrugged. "France, different planet."

"So other than time windows what else have you've been doing?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Oh. A little of this, a little of that."

Suddenly they heard a loud neigh prompting them to turn their heads see a horse coming towards them.

"Oh did I mention I met a horse?" He added casually.

Amy stared. "A horse on a spaceship?"

He grinned. "Isn't that brilliant? I named him Arthur."

Amy shook her head. "Oh, no you are not keeping that horse!"

He pouted. "Aw, come on! Please?"

"No, I'm not cleaning up after him!" She replied.

Suddenly Mickey interrupted. "Uh, guys we have a problem."

He pointed at a clockwork droid standing in the shadows near a broken clock.

"Excuse me, Mickey I'm going to borrow this for just a second!" The Doctor grabbed Mickey's extinguisher gun and spun the mirror around startling Reinette.

"Hello, Reinette long time no see." He smiled before spraying the clockwork droid.

"Fireplace man?" She yelped.

Amy and Mickey followed him. "Hi, Reinette." Amy smiled politely.

The Doctor continued spraying the droid until it was completely stiff.

"There we go!" He said tossing back the extinguisher to Mickey.

The droid started creaking. "What's it doing?" Mickey asked.

"It' defrosting." He replied.

"Which means?" Amy asked.

"It means it's getting ready to attack." The Doctor said his eyes never leaving the droid.

Then it took a sudden swipe at the Doctor's throat scaring the others.

"And he's faster than I thought." The Doctor muttered dodging away in time.

He crept closer to the droid but the others kept a safe distance.

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets. "Alright let's talk, what happened to your ship?"

The droid stayed silent and the Doctor sighed in frustration. He looked over at Reinette for help. "Make him answer me."

She looked at him strangely. "Why should it listen to me?"

He shrugged and strolled over to her. "Well, he did when you were a kid; let's see if you've still got it."

Reinette nodded and took a deep breath. "Answer his question; answer his and all of their questions put to you."

The droid relaxed its arm. "Our ship was damaged during an ion storm."

"Okay, why didn't you just repair it yourself?" He asked.

"We tried but we didn't have all the parts." It replied.

The Doctor scowled. "What do you mean you didn't have the parts?"

"We didn't have all the parts. We used everything available."

Amy frowned. "Hang on; I just realized your crew could've helped but I never saw them. Where are they?"

"We used everything available." It replied.

"That wasn't her question. Where is your crew?" The Doctor asked.

"We used everything available."

He groaned. "That doesn't answer my question. Where did they go?" Then it hit him. "Oh… you used the crew." He muttered.

"The crew?" Mickey frowned.

The Doctor glanced at them. "What was that you smelled cooking?"

Amy turned pale and put her hand to her throat. "That was the crew, wasn't it?"

"They were cooking the crew." Mickey realized feeling sick.

"Barb-b-Q." The Doctor muttered.

Amy came closer to the Doctor and said softly. "We saw an eye in the camera and a heart wired in the machine's mechanism."

Reinette heard her and swallowed holding her stomach.

He turned back to the droid. "Well that makes sense you're designed to make repairs so naturally you used anything you could to fix the ship but why are you here?"

It cocked its head at Reinette. "One more part is needed."

"Then why haven't you taken it?" The Doctor asked grimly.

"She is not ready." It answered in a cold robotic tone.

Amy saw the fear on Reinette's face and despite her jealousy Amy gently squeezed her hand to show support and gave her a reassuring smile which seemed to help.

Amy then glared back at the droid. "Why her? Out of all the people in the Universe why specifically her?"

"We are alike." It answered.

Reinette's eyes widen in shock. "We are not alike in any way!"

"We are alike." It repeated.

Her fear turned to anger. "Get out! Get out, now!"

The droid obeyed and pressed a button on his cuff and started to disappear.

"Wait!" The Doctor blurted out but it was gone."

"Damn." He muttered.

"Now what?" Amy asked.

The Doctor rushed over and turned the time window halfway. "It's probably back on the ship. Take Arthur and follow it find out where it goes but don't try to catch it." He said.

They nodded and left to track the droid. Amy paused and said to the Doctor. "We're still not keeping the horse."

He playfully stuck his tongue out at her but she just smirked.

Then before she left he unexpectedly squeezed her hand. Amy looked at him slightly surprised.

His expression softened. "Be careful." The Doctor said softly. Amy smiled and nodded then followed Mickey.

"Is it always like this?" Mickey asked as they walked.

"Yeah but you get used to it." Amy replied.

"Even to the things we've seen already?" He said.

Amy thought for a minute. "Yeah, I guess so." She replied thoughtfully. She hadn't realized how traveling with the Doctor had toughen her up so much.

Suddenly a droid behind Mickey surprising Amy. "Mickey look out!" She exclaimed.

They tried to get to their extinguisher guns but another one appeared behind Amy grabbing her. The droids overpowered them injecting them with a sleeping drug and soon Amy and Mickey went limp and succumb to a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N Hi, okay I'm doing it again. It was getting too long so this will be a two parter but I promise in part two something is going to happen between Amy and the Doctor that will change things but you've got wait till the next chapter, sorry! :) Hope you like this chapter!**


	7. The Girl In The Fireplace Pt2

Amy woke up groggy and blinked a few times to focus her vision before realizing a clockwork droid was peering over her.

They were surrounded by droids. She tried to move but her arms were strapped down to a metal table. "Amy?" She heard Mickey groan.

"Mickey, are you okay?" She replied.

"Yeah but what's happening?" He panicked.

"Take a guess." Amy commented looking at the droids.

Mickey looked around and freaked. "Oh, no they're going to chop us up like they did the crew!" He exclaimed.

"Don't give them ideas!" She hissed raising her head.

Suddenly the droid came closer a rotating blade appearing dangerously close to her throat.

Amy nervously swallowed. "Um, you might not want to do that." She said trying not to show fear. Amy hoped she could stall until the Doctor arrived.

The blade continued rotating. "Uh, we're not alone there's a man with us. He's the destroyer of the Daleks and he's been called the oncoming storm but he's known as the Doc" But she was interrupted by a strange sound.

She frowned and looked over at Mickey. "What is that?"

Mickey just shrugged.

Then a tipsy Doctor danced into the room singing slightly off key. "I could've danced all night! I could've spread my wings and-!"

"Ahem!" Amy interrupted annoyed.

The Doctor leaned over grinning at her. "Hello!" He sang.

Amy glared at him. "Now I know why they call you the oncoming storm; you look like you've been through one!"

His shirt was untucked, his tie was hanging around his head and he had sunglasses on while carrying a wine glass.

"Look like you've been through one." He mocked.

"Where the hell have you been?" She demanded.

He causally leaned against the wall. "Partying with the French and I've got to say those guys know how to party!"

The Doctor noticed the clockwork droids and grinned. "Oh, it's you! You lot are my favorite!"

He turned back to Amy and Mickey. "You want to know why there my favorite?"

Mickey sighed heavily. "Why not, where are we going?"

The Doctor stuck his tongue out at him before explaining. "There my favorite because there so thick just absolutely thick." He said swinging his cup around. "These idiots left behind some information and I discovered in Reinette's mind that this ship is thirty-seven years old and when she's thirty-seven they think her brain will be compatible with this vessel."

He then chuckled at the droids. "Isn't that right, you stupid walking robotic time pieces?"

Amy groaned impatiently. "Are you done?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Another reason why these things are stupid is." He paused going to the droid that was peering over Amy.

"These droids probably think that this is a glass of wine." He said simply pouring it over its head causing it to stop moving.

The other droids started moving towards them but the Doctor moved over a control box flipping a switch stopping them.

Amy exhaled and relaxed as the Doctor removed their straps freeing them.

"What was that stuff?" Mickey asked rubbing his wrist.

The Doctor shrugged. "Just some anti-moving oil."

"Okay, then let's turn off these time windows." He said quickly straightened his clothes.

Amy stood by with her arms folded staring at him. She wasn't happy that he picked partying with Reinette over them.

The Doctor noticed her disapproving and hurt stare.

"What?" He asked.

"Thanks for taking the time to save us; glad to know we're your first priority." Amy replied sarcastically.

"Amy I-" He started to say but she brushed past him. "Come on let's get this done." She said ignoring him.

"Uh, there's a problem." Mickey said pressing the button several times without success.

"What is it?" The Doctor said concerned.

"Nothing's happening." He replied repeatedly pressing some buttons and flipping some switches.

The Doctor frowned and tried it himself but got the same result.

"Why isn't it working?" Amy asked.

The Doctor winced. "Oh, no, I made a mistake."

"What?" Amy asked.

He sighed. "There's another time window that I must've missed."

Suddenly the droids started moving again and pushed a button on their cuff and quickly disappeared.

"I think they found it." Amy said grimly.

"So what does that mean?" Mickey asked.

"It means the next time they come back they'll have her head." The Doctor swallowed.

Amy's eyes widen with fear. "Is there anything we can do?"

He thought a minute then snapped his fingers. "Yes, go through the time window with the rug and warn her but hurry we don't have a lot of time. Mickey, come help me find that time window."

Mickey nodded and followed him while Amy dashed off to warn Reinette.

She found Reinette standing in the library by a bookcase cautiously glancing at her clock from time to time.

"Those droids must have her really frazzled." Amy realized.

Amy slowly entered the room." Madame de Pompadour?"

Reinette gasped startling Amy causing her to flinch a little. "Sorry but I don't have a lot of time and we need to talk."

Reinette nodded then offered her a seat. "Alright, what is it?"

Amy took a deep breath and spoke. "They're coming for you on your 37th birthday."

She shook her head. "I don't understand. Why me?" She asked. "What have I done to them?"

Amy tugged on her fingers nervously. "These droids have created time windows of your life and have been watching and waiting for you to turn thirty-seven."

Reinette looked at her confused. "But what does me turning thirty-seven have to do with anything?"

Amy sighed and anxiously checked over her shoulder before continuing. She knew she didn't have much time left.

"The Doctor figured out that their ship is thirty-seven years old and they believe that when you're thirty-seven then your brain will be compatible with their system."

Reinette nodded. "Alright, is there anything we can do?"

She nodded. "Yes, the Doctor says keep them talking. They seem to respond to you just stall them until."

"Until?" She asked.

Amy lowered her eyes. "Until he can get there that's all I can really tell you."

"The Doctor's coming?" Reinette said.

"He promises." Amy replied.

She let out a light scoff. "Of course."

"What?" Amy asked.

"The monsters and the Doctor; can't have one without the other." Reinette replied sadly.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I know."

She glanced at her and gave a small smile. "I saw you in his mind."

Amy glanced at her. "What do you mean?'

Reinette placed her hand on hers'. "You're very special to him."

Amy looked at her surprised but before she could respond she heard Mickey yelling for her.

"Amy, Amy!" He called.

Amy ran to him not realizing Reinette was behind her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We found it. They had it hidden in plain sight" Mickey replied.

Reinette frowned and was curious to see. She brushed past them.

"Wait, you can't go in there!" They protested. But it was too late Reinette stood there frozen in shock as she looked around the grey dim room; machines with blinking lights and buzzing sounds.

It was surreal, unlike anything she had ever seen. "So this is his world." She muttered.

Amy and Mickey just stood behind her unsure what to say when they heard sounds of screaming followed by Reinette's voice.

"That's my voice." She said frighten.

Amy glanced at Mickey. "What is that?" She huffed.

Mickey shrugged. "The Doctor fixed an audio link."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" She muttered looking back at a scared Reinette.

Mickey then tapped Amy's arm. "We've got to go."

She turned her head and looked at him. "Give me a second."

He nodded and ran off.

Amy came closer to Reinette. "You okay?"

Reinette shook her head. "I'm very afraid." She wiped her eyes then looked at her. "But we both know the Doctor's worth the monsters." She added.

Amy quietly nodded as Reinette gave a small smile then walked away.

Amy stood there processing Reinette's words. He was worth the monsters just like he was worth the four psychiatrists she had to endure as a kid but what was she really to him?

Mickey's voice broke into her thoughts and she quickly ran to the time window. Amy gasped; she was looking at Reinette's birthday party but her guest were screaming in fear as the droids backed them to a ballroom with Reinette and the King being held hostage.

The Doctor was running around frantic trying to figure out how to reach her but nothing was working.

"Is there anything we can do?" Mickey asked.

He brushed past him. "I'm trying but nothing's working!" "We can't leave them like this." Amy protested.

"I know that!" He shouted harsher than he meant.

She just shook her head and folded her arms.

"Maybe we can bust through the glass." Mickey suggested.

"If I did that the time window would close breaking the circuits and there would be no way back." He replied working on a mechanical box.

Amy looked at him, her eyes widening. "He wouldn't." She thought.

Hearing the screams and Reinette's voice he realized there was nothing else he could do. He promised her he'd save her.

"Doctor?" Amy said.

"The Doctor didn't answer instead dashed off and a second later came back with the horse.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

He just looked at her fearful face and hopped on. "I'm sorry." The Doctor said softly.

Before she could respond his feet tapped the sides prompting it jumped through the time window and in a flash the image of Reinette's party was gone leaving just a dark brown space with snapped wires in its place.

"Where did everything go, where's the Doctor?" Mickey said in disbelief.

Amy wasn't hearing him; she just stared. Mickey's voice was a distant echo.

The Doctor was gone. He had made his choice and her heart was breaking.

Later the Doctor was standing in Reinette's dining room looking at the night sky. He was missing Amy. He hated doing what he did but he had no choice.

He heard Reinette behind him. "You know the names of those stars. I saw it in your mind." She said standing beside him.

He shrugged. "Pretty much." The Doctor said turning towards her. She handed him a glass of wine.

The Doctor smiled slightly taking a sip.

Reinette sighed. "I've dreamt of seeing those stars. Is that silly?' She asked.

"Not at all." The Doctor replied.

"You miss her don't you?" She asked referring to Amy.

The Doctor stared into his glass and nodded.

"And yet you still came to save me." She said.

The Doctor sighed and chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I won't be doing that again."

He then cringed. "Oh, I hate to think of the damage." "I'll pay for it. I just have to figure where money comes from. I've always been vague about money." The Doctor admitted.

Reinette smiled. "It's alright. Don't worry about it."

He smiled with relief. "Thanks."

She tilted her head. "Is there any way that you can get back to Amy?"

The Doctor shook his head. "The impact broke the circuits when I went through that last time window."

She could hear the sadness in his voice. Reinette knew where he really belonged. "Are you sure it's the last one?"

He looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?"

Reinette pressed her lips into a thin smile, put his glass down and took his hand. "I've got something to show you."

Curious he followed her to her bedroom and there was the fireplace from Reinette's childhood bedroom.

He looked at it surprised. "Is this the same one?"

She nodded. "I had it moved here just in case I needed a Doctor." Reinette smiled squeezing his hand.

He smirked. It was nice that she kept this whole time.

"Will it work?" She asked.

The Doctor shrugged and went over to it. He ran his hand around it and started tapping it.

Then his face brightened. "I think it will." He eagerly took out his sonic screwdriver and started moving it over the mantle.

Reinette's heart fell.

"Ah, ha!" The Doctor exclaimed. "I found a loose connection."

Reinette nodded and lowered her eyes.

"Wish me luck!" He smiled clicking a switch.

"No." She said crest fallen.

When he turned back around he immediately knelt and said. "Madame de' Pompadour."

"Yes?" She said peering down.

"Pack a bag and pick a star. You're coming with us." He grinned.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yep so hurry and I'll be right back!" He promised.

Reinette nodded and hurried off to nearby window to pick a star.

Amy sat on the floor with Mickey wiping her tears when she felt a hand on her shoulder looking up she saw the Doctor grinning. "Hello!"

Amy jumped up and hugged him. "Doctor you're back!"

Mickey smiled as he stood up and shook his hand. "Welcome back boss!"

"How long did you wait?" He asked.

"Five and a half hours." Amy sniffed.

The Doctor grinned. "Perfect, always wait five and a half hours. Okay, you two go in. I'm going to get Reinette." He said.

"Is she coming with us?" Amy asked.

"Is that okay?" The Doctor replied.

She nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks!" He said rushing back.

Amy smiled as she watched him.

Once inside the TARDIS Mickey decided to turn in for the night; she didn't blame him she was tired too but she wanted to wait for the Doctor to come back so she could say good night.

A few minutes later the door opened and the Doctor slowly walked in. Amy immediately noticed something was wrong. His smile was gone and his eyes were sad and Reinette wasn't with him.

Amy frowned. "Where's Reinette?"

He just shook his head and leaned against the console. The Doctor didn't feel like talking.

Amy came closer. "Doctor?"

He said nothing and kept his eyes on the floor. Amy suddenly understood what had happened.

"Reinette's gone, isn't she?" Amy asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I know you liked her." She said softly.

He just shrugged and avoided her stare.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amy asked.

The Doctor shook his head clutching Reinette's letter in his hand.

She noticed the letter. "Is that from Reinette?"

He nodded sadly.

"What did she say?" Amy asked.

The Doctor just put the letter back in his pocket and turned towards the console flipping some switches.

Amy was slightly hurt but she understood besides it was really none of her business.

"Fair enough." Amy replied softly. She glanced at him. "I'll just go to bed." She smiled slightly.

She turned and left for her room.

The Doctor stared at the console deflated. Reinette was dead and it hurt so much.

After reading her letter he realized how he needed to cherish every memory with his companions and let them know how he feels like he should've done with Reinette like he should being doing with Amy.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the apple Amy made for him then looked over at her.

Reinette was right Amy was special to him.

"Amy?" The Doctor suddenly called.

Amy stopped and turned around. "Yeah?" She said folding her arms.

He knew it was risky but he walked up to her; his hearts pounding in his chest.

"What is it, Doctor?" She asked.

He didn't speak but instead caressed the sides of her face gently stroking her cheek bone with his thumb before leaning over and tenderly pressing his lips against hers'.

Amy was surprised but wrapped her arms around his neck and melting into his embrace.

The kiss got gentler and slower there was no tongue but their lips moved in sync prompting the Doctor to pull her close.

Just then Mickey walked in. "Hey, Doctor, do you have a spare toothbr-" He stopped and his eyes widen. "Whoa." He said surprised looking at his two friends kissing.

They didn't seem to know he was there or they just didn't care and continued with the kiss.

Mickey shook his head and chuckled. "About time." He grinned and quietly walked out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hi, okay the Doctor and Amy have kissed but that doesn't mean I'm going to make things easy for them. This will change things might even make them awkward but they're not a couple yet. That comes later, sorry!**

**But I hope you like the chapter and thanks! :)**


	8. Rise Of The Cybermen

Amy suddenly realized she was snogging the Doctor and pulled away from his warm embrace. "Amy?" He said puzzled.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry." Amy said backing away.

"But Amy" He replied reaching towards her but she kept moving back.

He looked hurt and confused. "What's wrong?"

"I-I've got to get to bed." She said quickly dashing off.

The Doctor stood there with his hands in his pockets and wondered why she ran off like that.

He thought she liked him. He felt something and thought she did too but maybe she didn't. Maybe he was wrong.

The Doctor sighed and slowly went back to the console.

Amy went to her room closing the door behind her. She leaned against it wincing. "Why did I do that?"

"He's mourning Reinette and I kiss him." Amy mentally kicked herself for kissing him and enjoying it.

"His lips felt amazing." She sighed. "Why did I say that?" She scolded herself.

She changed into her nightdress and crawled into bed as the TARDIS comforted her to sleep.

The next day Amy slowly woke up to a knock on her door. "Amy?" It was the Doctor.

"Oh, damn." She exclaimed attempting to get out of bed to open the door but forgot she was tangled in blankets and fell out.

The Doctor heard a yelp followed by a thump from behind the door. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, w-what is it, Doctor?" She said trying to sound normal.

"I want to show you something, get dressed and meet me in the console area!" The Doctor replied rather cheerful. Like nothing had happened.

Amy was a little hurt by his tone. Despite it being wrong that kiss felt so amazing and right but apparently not to him.

Slightly deflated Amy got up and got dressed in a large red baggy sweater and black mini skirt with stockings and short boots.

When she got the to the console area Mickey was standing by the control panel with his finger on a button.

Curious, she frowned and glanced at the Doctor whose back was turned. "Um, Doctor why" She started to say but was interrupted by the Doctor's cheerful tone.

"Ah, Amy there you are I-whoa!" The Doctor exclaimed turning to face her.

"What?" She said folding her arms scowling.

He swallowed; he keeps forgetting she has legs. Mickey stood by muffling a snicker. He loved how Amy made him frazzled.

Amy waved her hand in front of his gawking expression. "Doctor?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh, right." The Doctor sat in the pilot's seat and motioned her to sit next to him.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked sitting next to him.

He grinned and pulled out an ancient ring with a huge lollipop shaped ruby and tiny yellow diamonds. It was the tackiest thing she had ever seen.

She giggled. "Where did you get this thing?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Cleopatra." He said nonchalant.

Amy's eyes widen. "Seriously?"

"Yep!" He replied popping his P."

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Was she as pretty as everyone says'?"

He smirked and leaned over whispering in her ear. Amy looked back at him gawking. "No way?"

The Doctor nodded. "All complete exaggerations."

Amy laughed. "So how did you get the ring, then?"

He was about to tell her when Mickey cleared his throat. "Um, how much longer do I have to stand here?"

The Doctor frowned. "How long have you been standing there?"

Mickey thought for a minute. "Twenty minutes."

She looked at Mickey strangely. "What for?"

"He told me to." He pointed at the Doctor.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, actually it was only supposed to be for two minutes… I think."

Mickey groaned. "You forgot about me?"

He shook his head. "No, no I didn't."

"Yes, you did! You were so busy impressing her you forgot me!" He whined folding his arms.

Before the Doctor could respond the lights blew out and there was a big jolt knocking them all down to the floor.

They grabbed onto the console. "Everybody hold on!" The Doctor shouted.

"What's going on?" Amy asked afraid.

"I think we're falling through the time vortex." The Doctor said fearfully.

They braced for a hard impact but nothing happened. The Doctor and Mickey slowly stood up still shaking a little.

The Doctor helped Amy up. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Mickey, are you alright?" He called out.

Mickey didn't answer.

"Mickey?" He said again.

"I'm fine, sorry." Mickey replied snapping out of his shock.

Amy glanced around the dark TARDIS. "What happened?" She asked softly.

The Doctor just shook his head in disbelief. "She's dead. The last TARDIS dead." He muttered.

She gently stroked the console. "So she gave her life to save us?"

The Doctor just nodded sadly.

"Do you think we landed anywhere?" She asked.

"No, we're nowhere. There's nothing out there." He replied bitterly.

Just then they heard Mickey say. "Uh, I think we've landed somewhere." He grinned.

They followed him and stepped out into what looked like London.

"Are we in London?" Amy asked.

"Looks like it." Mickey said.

She nodded then looked up at the sky. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?" He said.

She pointed at the sky. "Then explain the zeppelins."

The Doctor glanced up at the multiple flying zeppelins in the blue sky. "Oh, great." He muttered.

Amy exhaled. "I know that tone. Okay, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "We are in a parallel world."

Mickey's eyes widen. "Seriously?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah and we need to get out of here." He started back to the TARDIS.

Amy and Mickey followed. They found him leaning over the console in deep thought.

Amy sighed. "Doctor, you just said the TARDIS is dead. So what in the world do you plan to accomplish?"

"I don't know!" He exclaimed kicking the console startling them.

"Did that help?" Mickey asked.

"Yes." He answered sitting down.

Amy stood beside him folding her arms. "But it hurt didn't it?"

"Oh yes!" He groaned holding his foot.

"That wasn't very smart." She replied rubbing his back.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know. I just need to figure out how to get us out of this gingerbread house of temptations."

Amy leaned against the seat and scoffed. "Never figure you to sound so kinky."

He gave her a mock look of disapproval. "Cute." He smirked.

Then something caught Mickey's eye and he knelt near the console. "Hey, I see something!"

"What?" The Doctor asked peering closer.

"It's a light!" He replied squinting.

The Doctor got on the floor and looked. His face lit up. "Brilliant!" He exclaimed.

He and Mickey pulled up part of the grail floor while Amy looked over their shoulders. "What is that?" She asked.

The Doctor clapped his hands before hopping into the gap. "It's power! We've got power!"

He pulled out a tiny green light shard. "Leave it to the TARDIS to cling on to life with all her might." He smiled.

"Is that enough to get out of here?" Mickey asked.

"Not yet I need to charge it for twenty-four hours." He replied.

"How?" Amy asked.

He grinned. "Like this." He blew on it making it brighter.

Amy nodded impressed. "Wow, who knew I had my own personal charger."

The Doctor tried to hide his blushing.

"So now what?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor pulled himself up and sighed. "Well, we've got twenty-four hours why not enjoy it?"

"You mean like shore leave?" Mickey asked.

He shrugged. "Why not? I think we can keep out of trouble."

Amy grunted; for some reason she had a hard time believing that.

He glanced at Mickey's watch. "Let's meet back here in twenty- two hours for good measure."

They nodded and stepped out but as they did Mickey's mouth dropped. "Doctor, you've got to see this!" He pointed at a digital billboard for Cybus Industries.

The Doctor frowned but then his eyes grew at the familiar thin, slightly balding man in a dark suit. Amy looked at them both funny? "Uh, do you know him?"

"That's Pete Tyler, Rose's dad!" Mickey exclaimed.

She was still confused. "Okay, how did he get here?" Amy replied.

The Doctor shook his head. "That's not her father. Her father died when she was a baby. This is the parallel world's Pete Tyler."

"I'm sorry to hear to that." She replied softly remembering her parents.

The Doctor sighed. "Yeah, I reluctantly took her back in time to see what happened the day he died. Rose said it was for closure but she altered history by saving his life and a caused a paradox that I had to try and stop." He said with disapproval.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse her for loving her dad."

He scoffed. "It was a stupid, stupid thing to do." The Doctor protested.

Amy scowled at the Doctor. How he could be so insensitive? She understood where Rose was coming from. She probably would've done the same thing. "Frankly, I don't blame her." She replied defiantly.

He looked at her like she was nuts. "Oh, come on! How can you defend starting a paradox?"

His comment stung. Amy glared at him. "Because I lost my parents you twit!" She blurted out.

The Doctor immediately regretted what he said. "Amy I-"

Amy shook her head. "Excuse me." She interrupted walking past him.

He glanced at Mickey for help but he just raised his hands. "Sorry but this is your mess. I'm going to look around town; see you in twenty-four hours." He replied turning and walking away.

The Doctor groaned and chased after Amy. "Amy, wait please!"

Amy wiped her eyes and kept walking. She heard the Doctor behind her calling out. "Please Amy?"

Finally she stopped allowing him to catch up to her. She kept her head turned but he gently moved her face towards him.

"Amy, I'm sorry I didn't know." He said softly gently stroking her cheek.

She sighed. "It's okay. It's my fault. I keep forgetting you're a past regeneration."

They started walking together. "So you've already told me?" He asked curious placing his hands behind his back.

Amy nodded. "I was seven. It was after you crash landed in my yard."

He smirked. "Well, good to know I can still make an entrance."

A smile formed making the Doctor grin. "There's that brilliant smile." He said.

Amy blushed. "Shut up, you daft alien!" She replied affectionately. He smiled.

"So if Rose's father is alive here does Mickey have any family that might be alive, too?" She said.

The Doctor sighed. "Probably he had a grandmother; Rose told me she raised him until she passed away. It happened just before they met me."

"Just out of curiosity how did we get here in sci-fi world, anyway?" Amy asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Accident I guess. At one point in time my people could pop in here and pop back out with no problem but after they died they took it with them and the walls were sealed forever." He explained.

She nodded quietly and they kept walking. The Doctor glanced at her; she was so beautiful. He wondered if he was falling for her. He decided he had to talk to her about that kiss. He knew she had a boyfriend but this was something they had to resolve before it was too late.

Amy notice he was staring and stopped. She looked at him. "What?"

The Doctor sighed. "Amy about that kiss, I"

She placed her finger on his mouth silencing him. "It's okay I understand."

"Huh?" He replied confused.

"It was a very nice kiss but I know it was out of grief from losing Reinette." She said.

He shook his head. "No, that's not"

"Let me finish. You were upset and I took advantage of you and I'm sorry." Amy finished.

She smiled softly and walked ahead. The Doctor stood there baffled. "Wait, what?"

He ran up to her. "Wait a second!" He protested.

The Doctor stopped her. "That's not what I meant. I meant" He started to say but was interrupted again by a cell phone buzzing.

He groaned. "Oh come on, really?" The Doctor muttered.

Amy frowned and reached into her pocket. "Hang on, that's my phone."

"Can't it wait?" He whined.

She shook her head. "You don't understand it was turned off. I always turn my phone off when we leave the TARDIS."

"Okay?" he replied simply.

"And now it's on, all by itself?" She pointed out to him. He frowned and studied the screen.

There was a news report about Cybus Industries trying to gain support for upgrading humanity. A man named John Lumic was being interviewed claiming his reasons and insisting he was in good health.

Amy thought he looked rather weak and ill. "Isn't that where Pete Tyler works?" She asked.

The Doctor nodded but kept his focus on her phone. "I think your phone connection picked up the Cybus link." He replied.

Suddenly everyone around them froze in place. They almost seemed hypnotized. Amy frowned. "Hey, what's going on?"

The Doctor went to a man standing nearby and studied him. He motioned her over. Amy came and he pointed at the man's earbud; a tiny blue light was blinking.

"It's blinking." She replied. He nodded. "Yeah and look around."

Amy did and saw every person was wearing the same earbud. "They all have the same technology but why?" She asked.

The Doctor showed her the possible answer on her phone. It was downloading everything from entertainment to jokes.

"Everyone's getting the same information as you from the same link." He replied.

She made a face. "That's no good there's no variety. Everything's pre-picked for them. It's like their minds are the same."

Something in what she said troubled the Doctor. This was all too familiar to him.

Just then everyone broke into chuckles before moving again. "Well that was weird." Amy commented. The Doctor stood there in deep thought tapping the phone on his chin.

"Something strange is happening and I don't like it." He said suspiciously.

Amy casually shrugged. "Then let's do something about it."

He glanced at her smirking. "Like what?"

"Well, according to the information there's a birthday party for Pete Tyler's wife and since he is well connected there's a chance Lumic could be there also. Why don't we go and see?" She replied coy.

The Doctor grinned and pulled out his psychic paper. "I like the way you think. Come on we've got a party to crash."

That night at the Pete Tyler's mansion Amy and the Doctor were posing as servants carrying around trays of appetizers.

As they walked around the Doctor noticed Amy making a face at her tray of grey mush on brown rice crackers. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"This stuff smells terrible. What is it?" She replied.

He shrugged. "Don't know. You humans are the ones who eat this."

"Oi'!" Amy playfully slapped his stomach making him grin.

"So did you find out anything?" He asked.

Amy nodded and pointed at a young blond waiter. "According to Randy that man over there is the President of Great Britain."

"Who's Randy?" He frowned.

She shrugged. "He's carrying the salmon pinwheels, why?"

"Oh that's Randy, huh?" He said sounding a little jealous.

"Uh, yeah." She replied.

The Doctor sniffed. "Well, he's a human what does he know?"

She looked at him strangely as they continued to walk. "By the way have you heard from Mickey?" Amy asked.

He thought for a minute. "No, but I'm sure he's fine."

Then they paused and listened to a short Happy Birthday speech from Pete Tyler for this middle aged blond woman in a tight black evening dress. Amy guessed it was Jackie. They both were smiling and yet there was sadness and bitterness in their eyes.

Amy searched around the room for John Lumic but he wasn't there. After a few minutes she was getting bored and set her tray aside. She glanced at the Doctor. "I'm going to step out for a second."

He smiled and nodded then decided to do some investigating of his own on this Cybus Company.

Amy stepped out onto the patio the air was cool but it was nice compared to the stuffy dining room. She heard a sigh and saw Jackie sitting on a wood bench.

"Hello, Ms. Tyler." She smiled.

She just nodded.

"I was just getting some air but can I get you anything?' Amy asked.

"No but thanks, luv." Jackie replied. She glanced at Amy. "Would you like to sit?"

Amy shook her head. She was a bit wary about sitting in such a short skirt. "No thank you. Meant to say lovely party."

Jackie shrugged. "It's façade. Everything from the food to our marriage, everything." She muttered bitterly.

She lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry."

Jackie sighed and stood from her seat. "Well, better get back in there and play pretend."

Amy watched her leave and felt sorry for her. "I hope their actual relationship was happier in Rose's world."

She said to herself then she heard a strange sound like something metal marching in sync. She turned her head but a blinding light was keeping her from seeing.

Placing her hand above her eyes she swore she saw something tall and metal coming towards the mansion.

Whatever it was it wasn't human. Her eyes grew with fear. She had to find the Doctor. Amy rushed back inside to look for him through the crowd when she found him he seemed just as worried as her.

Amy ran up to him but neither needed to say anything the panic looks on both their faces said it all.

"Come on." He said leading her to a window. They looked out into the dark sky. It seemed like their tons of these things. "What is that?" Amy asked. The expression on his face seem to say he had seen this before which made it scarier.

The Doctor swallowed. "Their Cybermen!" Suddenly a crash through the windows startled them and the guests.

Amy's eyes widen at the tall metal things surrounding them, she had never seen anything like them.

"Doctor, are those things?" She asked moving closer to him.

"You mean who they were." He replied disgusted.

She looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"There humans or were humans; they've had their minds taken and stuffed into those exoskeletons with all emotions removed." He explained grimly.

"No emotions, why?" Amy asked.

The Doctor sighed. "Because they hurt."

The concept was disturbing. Amy was finding the whole thing surreal. "W-why do they do that?"

He glanced at her plainly. "Because they think they're doing a good thing."

Amy looked at him questioningly then back at the Cybermen.

The President of Great Britain approached one of them boldly while the other guests looked on fearfully. "So you're Lumic's example of upgrading humanity. What is it that you want?"

The Doctor knew he shouldn't be doing that. Cybermen don't negotiate with anyone but Amy's terrified grip was preventing him from stopping the President.

"We are here to give everyone a free upgrade. To remove all pain, sickness and emotions from humans and become like us." The Cyberman answered in a robotic voice.

The man shook his head. "I'm so sorry for what's happened to you but what if I refuse your upgrade?"

"You cannot refuse." It replied.

He came closer. "And if I do anyway?"

"Then you will be deleted." It replied placing its metal hand on his shoulder electrocuting him prompting other Cybermen to do the same. One by one people were being killed by these things.

Everyone screamed and scrambled to get out. The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand. "Run!" He shouted.

They dashed outside but more were coming. The Doctor noticed Pete Tyler running and called him over.

"Pete, over her!" He shouted. Pete ran in his direction. "How did you know my name?" Pete frowned.

"Not now!" He hissed. "Doctor, their getting closer!" Amy panicked.

He looked around then heard someone shout. "Oi' over here!"

They turned and saw a young man with spikey blond hair and Mickey?

The three ran to them and Amy gawked at Mickey and his ninja type attire . "Mickey what in the world?"

The guy scoffed at her. "I hate to tell you this sweetheart but I'm not Mickey." He answered in a gruff voice.

Before she could speak she heard Mickey's voice behind her. "Amy!" He ran up to her panting. He was wearing the same clothes as his clone.

"Oh, Mickey thank goodness you're okay." She said relieved then scowled. "Now what in the hell is going on? Why do you have a doppelganger?"

Mickey sighed. "That's Rickey a parallel version of me."

Amy groaned. "This getting ridiculous! First the zeppelins, then Pete Tyler's doppelganger and now Mickey's long lost twin!"

Mickey tapped her on the shoulder. "I think that's the least of our worries." He said nervously pointing at the Cybermen aiming at them.

"You are inferior. You will be deleted!" A Cyberman ordered. "Delete! Delete!" They repeated menacingly. This was it. They were going to die. Amy squeezed her eyes shut and waited for death to claim her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: Hi, just wanted to say ****I'm doing this episode from memory so I ****probably got a lot of it wrong. If I did I'm sorry but it was still fun to write!**

**I hope you like this chapter just a few more before Army Of Ghosts and Doomsday which I can't wait to write (I've got some things planned for it!) Anyway thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Age Of Steel

"Delete! Delete!" The Cybermen chanted. Amy braced for the Cybermen to just get it over with and kill them but instead heard agonizing screams.

Opening her eyes the Doctor aimed the TARDIS's power cell and firing a green light at the Cybermen until they disintegrated but they're were still surrounded.

"What the hell was that?" Rickey exclaimed.

"How about instead run!" The Doctor yelled.

With really nowhere to go they just started running as an unmarked van drove up. "Oh, you're kidding me!" Amy exclaimed exasperated.

An older woman stuck her head out and shouted. "Everybody in!"

With no choice left they ran to the van quickly getting inside.

The Doctor spotted Pete trying to run back into the mansion to save Jackie but stopped him and convinced him that everyone in there was dead and it was best to come with them.

Once inside Amy sat there catching her breath. "Okay, thanks for the rescue but what the hell is going on?"

The young spikey blond haired guy spoke first. "We're the Preachers. We've been fighting against the Cybermen movement. I'm Jake, the driver is Miss Moore and that's Rickey." He pointed at each one.

"Yes, we've met." She scowled at Rickey. Rickey just rolled his eyes at her.

"So whose bright idea was it to kidnap my friend, Mickey?" Amy added annoyed.

Jake sighed. "Look we're sorry, we thought he was Rickey and we had to make sure he wasn't working for Lumic."

"So Lumic is behind all this?" She asked sounding surprised. "It's not some robot alien?" She added.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, I did some searching and discovered Cybus is behind the Cybermen."

Rickey pointed his gun angrily at Pete. "Yeah and so is he and there's nothing that could stop us from shooting you."

The Doctor glared at Rickey. "Use that gun and you'll have a problem with me and trust me you don't want to get on my bad side."

Rickey grunted and grudgingly put his gun back.

Amy looked at Pete in shock. "Seriously?" Pete shifted uncomfortably in his seat and scoffed. "Okay, yes I work for Lumic but it's only to steal secret information."

"Oh so you're claiming that your Gemini, now?" Jake replied unconvinced.

"Wait, who's Gemini?" Amy asked frowning.

"Gemini is a secret source that's been sending us information on how to stop the Cybermen." Miss Moore explained.

"Yes and I'm Gemini." He replied.

"Yeah, you would say that." Rickey scoffed.

Pete glared at him. "Oh, really? Binary 9 the code to stop the Cybermen, sound familiar? I thought I was contacting the authorities not Scooby Doo's gang and there van." He remarked.

"I actually like it." The Doctor said gazing around.

Mickey shook his head. "No, the Preachers know what they're doing. Rickey says he Britain's most wanted."

Rickey lowered his eyes sheepishly. "Actually it's for unpaid parking tickets."

Amy scoffed at him. "Unbelievable!"

"Hey I was fighting the man; park anywhere Rickey, that's my motto." He defended.

The Doctor smiled. "Good policy, I do the same myself." "I'm the Doctor by the way in case anybody's interested." He added glancing around.

"And I'm Amy, hi." She said giving a small wave.

Pete lowered his eyes sniffing. "They've got her."

"Who?" Mickey asked.

He sighed sadly. "Jackie, my wife."

Amy placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, she might be alive."

That made Pete even more worried. "That's even worse. They take the living and turn them into those machines."

The Doctor leaned over to Pete. "We will find the factory and stop Lumic cause' I promise you this ends tonight." He said firmly.

The sound of distant marching caught Amy's attention. "What's that?" She muttered.

Her eyes wandered to the back window and she panicked. "Doctor!" She pointed.

They looked and saw people just walking in droves. They stopped the car and stepped out for a closer look.

Hiding behind an abandon building they watched people, young and old aimlessly walking in pitch dark alongside the Cybermen.

The Doctor motioned them to follow him into the crowd of people. "What's wrong with them?" Mickey asked looking around.

Remembering that man with the earpiece on the street earlier Amy came up to a hypnotized woman for a better look.

She glanced at her ear and saw the same earpiece. "Doctor!" She said.

He came to her. "Look." She pointed.

"So that's how he's doing it?" He replied. "The earpieces are controlling them." The Doctor realized.

"Can we take them out?" Mickey asked.

"No, if you do that it'll cause a brainstorm." He answered. "I swear you lot always falling for the latest technology." He said with disapproval.

Amy playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Mr. Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor pouted. "I like my sonic screwdriver."

"Hey you got to see this." Jake said motioning them over. They joined him in an alley behind an apartment and saw more people walking out with the Cybermen.

"Why is he doing this?" Amy asked.

"He's dying." Pete replied. "He wants to prolong the brain and let the body wither."

Amy swallowed. "Cheerful." "But where are they going?" She asked.

"Don't know but looks like there all heading in the same direction." Jake said.

"Then we that's what we need to do but we'll have to split up and follow them." The Doctor replied.

Rickey looked around and said. "Okay, me and Mickey will go that way. The rest follow Miss Moore, we'll meet up later."

Amy watched Mickey and Rickey dash off leaving her with Miss Moore, Pete, Jake and the Doctor.

They ran stopping at individual hiding spots watching the Cybermen. When it was safe they started walking again but keeping an eye out for the metal creatures.

As they walked the Doctor glanced at Amy. She was hugging herself at first he thought she was cold but noticed she seemed lost in thought.

"You alright?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

She nodded. "Yeah it's just the thought of these Cybermen being actual people is so unsettling."

Amy chuckled softly. "Probably makes me sound like wuss, huh?"

The Doctor stopped her and looked at her. "Actually it makes it sound like you care and that's our best weapon for stopping Lumic."

She smiled slightly and they kept walking suddenly Amy saw something running towards them in the distance. It was either Mickey or Rickey but why just one of them?

Dread filled inside her and she grabbed the Doctor's arm stopping him. "What is it?" He asked.

"There's only one of them." She replied slightly worried.

Her comment had everyone pausing as either Mickey or his clone caught up with them. He bent over catching his breath.

Amy placed her hand on his shoulder he didn't flinch like Rickey had. "Mickey?" She said softly.

He stood up straight looking at her. 'Yeah, it's me." He replied quietly.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him. "Thank God but where's Rickey?"

Mickey just turned away making Jake upset. He came over and spun him around. "Where is he?" He demanded.

Jake's eyes were filled with worry and fear; Mickey couldn't look at him without wanting to cry.

"R-Rickey didn't make it over the fence in time. The Cyberman got him." He replied. Finally Mickey looked at him but with regret. "I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry!" Jake shouted. Amy tried to touch his shoulder to comfort him but he pulled away. "Don't touch me! Don't anybody speak his name!" He choked.

The Doctor slowly came towards him. "Look we're all sorry for your loss but shouting isn't going to help bring him back. We will hold the proper funeral for him but if we want to honor Rickey's memory then let's carry on with the mission."

Without another word they all walked to the hillside in silence where the Lumic's factory was.

The Doctor went up ahead and placed his glasses on and peered at the factory while the others studied a map of the building. He observed the people going inside all in a trance unaware of what was waiting for them.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and located the transmitter on the zeppelin sitting overhead on the factory.

"So that's where the signal is. Good thing Lumic likes to make an impression." He muttered.

The Doctor glanced over at Jake. "Jakey-boy, the ear pod transmitter is on that zeppelin; think you can take that signal out?"

Jake smirked. "Considered it done."

"Doctor come look at this." Amy said.

He came over and looked over Amy's shoulder at the map. "Did you find a way in?"

Miss Moore nodded. "There are cooling tunnels where we can enter, see?" She traced the map with her finger.

"But what about Jackie?" Pete asked.

"You'll have to use the front entrance where they're taking them." Miss Moore replied.

"How are we going to get in? We can't just stroll in there." Jake pointed out.

Miss Moore grinned. "Ah, I have the answer to that." She pulled out something from her pocket. "Fake ear pods. These should fool the Cybermen."

Pete looked reluctant. "It's our best bet of finding Jackie." Amy replied.

The Doctor frowned at her. "Wait, What do you mean our?"

Amy looked at him defiantly. "I'm going with him."

"No, you're not." He said firmly. There was no way he was going to put her in danger.

She folded her arms scowling. "Why, because you don't think I can do it?"

The Doctor sighed and came closer to her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I don't want to lose you." He said softly.

Her expression softened. "Then let me do this."

"Why?" He asked.

"You know what Jackie went through when she lost Pete; you really want to put him through the same loss? And you know Rose would've done the same thing." She replied.

The Doctor thought about it and nodded then looked at everyone else. "Right, we'll we need to destroy the ear pod transmitter that should snap everyone out this trance and they'll have a chance of escaping."

"I want to go with Jake." Mickey chimed.

The Doctor looked at him doubtful. "I don't know. Uh…"

Jake scoffed. "No, I don't want the idiot helping me!"

"I'm not an idiot or the tin dog!" He choked looking at the Doctor then back at Jake.

Jake leaned his head back chuckling harshly. "Why should I let you help me?"

"Because I care. Please let me help you as a friend." He added.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever!" He stomped off. Mickey sighed heavily and followed.

The Doctor realized he hadn't been fair to Mickey and wanted him to know he appreciated his help.

"Mickey?" The Doctor called out. He paused and turned. "Yeah?"

"Good luck!" He said.

Mickey nodded. "Thanks, you too."

"If we make it we'll meet you at the TARDIS." The Doctor then smiled at him proudly.

He grinned. "That's a promise." He replied as he continued to follow Jake.

Then the Doctor noticed Amy standing near and pulled her into a hug. "Good luck." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and nodded then left with Pete.

Later the Doctor and Miss Moore enter the cooling tunnel through a trap door using a rope.

"Ooh, nice and cool and here. It's a bit dark though." He said as their feet touch the floor.

Miss Moore smiled and reached into her bag pulling out two coal miner headlights. "Here you go." She said handing him one.

He chuckled putting it on. "You've got quite a treasure trove in there. You wouldn't happen to have a hotdog in that bag; I'm starving."

She smiled. "No, sorry don't care for those things anyway." They started walking and Miss Moore looked at this mysterious man and asked. "Tell me is Doctor your real name?"

"No but trust me you don't want to know my real name besides names are just titles." He replied simply.

"I suppose. So who exactly is Amy? I get this feeling she's not from here." Miss Moore said.

The Doctor smiled slightly. "Just a friend, a very special friend."

She laughed. "That's what you say but I've seen how you look at her and how she looks at you."

The Doctor shrugged. "I doubt it she has a boyfriend."

She smirked. "You really think that would stop her?"

He didn't answer instead looked around and realized they had been walking by frozen Cybermen propped up against the wall.

She noticed his concerned frown. "What's wrong Doctor?" She asked.

Miss Moore followed his gaze and saw the Cybermen and gasped. "Are they alive?"

He shook his head and tapped one of them. "Not yet but they have just been converted."

She swallowed then spotted a damaged Cyberman on the floor. "Doctor, look."

Frowning they knelt and the Doctor examined it. "Can you talk?" He asked.

The Cyberman was alive but barely hanging on as it slowly moved its hand.

He noticed a metal compartment in the middle of its chest was open. There was an object inside surrounded by damaged wires; the Doctor recognized it as an emotion inhibitor.

"Tell me do all Cybermen have this inhibitor?" He asked it.

The dying Cyberman groaned softly. "Yes. Help me." It muttered. "I know what I am."

"I'm so sorry." Miss Moore apologized.

"Feelings kill r-remembering emotions. Make it stop." It replied weakly.

"What do you need me to do to make it stop?" He asked softly.

Before it could answer Miss Moore accidently activated a Cyberman waking the others. There was a chorus of metal voices chanting "Delete! Delete!"

"Run!" Miss Moore yelled.

The Doctor quickly took the inhibitor and they started running then he heard Miss Moore screaming behind him. He paused turned and saw her lying on the ground dead. His hearts dropping.

He glared at the metal creatures and marched towards them. "Why did you do that?!"

"She is the enemy and we know you register as the Doctor. You will come with us."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I know the drill." He said giving one last remorseful glance at Miss Moore then following them.

Meanwhile Amy and Pete had successfully entered inside the factory. Amy heard buzz saws and iron clamps and witness people willingly walking into the conversion chambers.

She thought she was going to be sick and did her best to hide it. "You alright?" Pete muttered.

"Not really. Do you see Jackie anywhere?" Amy asked.

Before he could answer a Cyberman responded to the name Jackie then turned towards them. "I was the human known as Jackie Tyler."

Amy gasped. "You can't be." "I was Jackie Tyler before the upgrade." It's mechanical voice replied.

Pete immediately reacted. "No, that's possible. You can't be Jackie! You can't be her!" He cried.

The Cybermen heard his outburst and captured them both. "You register as Pete Tyler. Our Cyber leader will want to see you both."

They were led to a control lab and ordered to sit in chairs and wait. Amy couldn't believe that was Jackie. She shuddered at what she saw. Those people were nothing but sheep being led to a slaughter house. Amy thought disgusted.

Amy glanced over at Pete his eyes were glazed over and just stared at the floor. She wanted to say something to help but what was the point? Words were useless right now.

Just then she heard the Doctor approaching. "So this is where Mr. Lumic resides, huh?" The Doctor calmly remarked strolling into the room. He glanced over at Amy. "How are you?"

She shook her head. "They got her." "We were too late. Lumic killed her." Pete swallowed.

The Doctor had it. He wanted to see Lumic and he wanted to see him, now.

"So where is this wonderful Mr. Lumic?" He scoffed.

"He has been upgraded. He is like us." A Cyberman said.

"Where is he, then?" The Doctor replied.

Sliding doors opened and a Cyberman appeared through fog sitting on a Cyber type steel throne; he was connected to tubes and wires.

"I am Lumic and I am the controller of the Cybermen." A mechanical voice answered.

Amy and Pete gawked at this surreal metal thing but the Doctor wasn't fazed. "So this is your idea of getting healthy?"

"I do not find your sarcasm funny." It replied.

"You don't find anything funny, you metal freak." Amy muttered.

"Well, since we're all here you want to explain your logic of why this is okay?" The Doctor commented.

Lumic replied in an icy tone. "I am giving humanity a gift. I'm giving them a world with no pain, emotions, or sickness and death. Where no one is judged and everyone is alike."

"But it's not what people want nor is it for you to control!" The Doctor yelled.

"Emotions are irrelevant." Lumic replied.

"Emotions make this planet great because of people; stupid, wonderful, brilliant people!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

Lumic sat there motionless. "You are proud of your emotions, Doctor?" It asked.

"Oh, yes!" He smiled.

"Have you felt pain and seen death?" It replied.

His expression became somber. "Yes, quite a lot."

"I could you rid you of that. Wouldn't you like that?" Lumic replied.

"No, I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world and neither would these humans." He answered shaking his head.

"Are you sure of that?" Lumic said.

"You would have to kill me first." The Doctor said firmly.

"Then I take that option." It said in an icy tone.

Suddenly they heard people upstairs coming out of their trance screaming and running outside.

"They did it! That's my boys!" Amy exclaimed happily. The Doctor grinned. "I do believe the people agree with me." He winked at Lumic.

Lumic wasn't impressed. "I don't need the ear pods. I will take humanity by force."

The Doctor groaned and turned away. "You don't get it. You just don't." He then spotted a security camera and realized Mickey and Jake were there then got an idea.

"Because people run the world and they talk a lot." He said turning back around.

Amy looked at him strangely but he gave her a reassuring wink. "In fact any idiot can run a computer or a phone. In fact when I talk to Amy I use her nickname." He kept glancing back at the camera. "Remember Pete I told it to you, what is it?" He asked.

Pete caught on to what he was doing. "Uh, binary 9."

"Your words are irreverent." Lumic said.

The Doctor chuckled. "Yeah, that's why I love cell phones particularly Rose's phone, lots of upgrades." He said peering up at the camera.

Just then there was a ring tone coming from his pocket. He smiled taking it out and held it up. "Funny thing about all that technology you created because it lets me do this." He slammed it into a computer slot and the Cybermen started screaming in pain.

The Doctor looked around as each Cyberman was seeing themselves for the first time. "I'm so sorry." He said to one who was touching its image in shock.

"What did you do?" Lumic growled. The Doctor snatched the phone. "I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done and its killing them!"

The room started crumbling and they all started running. Lumic's cries of anger echoed behind them.

The building was in flames. Fire and explosion all around them as they ran dodging falling debris. The Doctor tried an exit but it was filled with dying Cybermen. "We're trapped!" He yelled.

The Doctor's phone started ringing; Amy reached into his pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"It's Mickey!" She said then listened. "He says go to the roof!" They all dashed up stairs and through the halls as the fire and destruction was getting worse but somehow they made to the roof.

"Okay, now what?" Doctor said looking around. "He was supposed to meet us here but where?" She wondered looking around.

Amy heard something and looked up at the sky. "Uh, Doctor." She pointed. He and Pete looked up at the zeppelin overhead.

"Where did he learn to fly that thing?" Amy asked surprised.

"Video games." The Doctor replied shrugging. A rope ladder dropped down and they all climbed on unfortunately so did Lumic but the Doctor gave Pete his sonic screwdriver allowing him to cut off the rope.

They hung on to the rope ladder as it jerked and dropped then watched Lumic plunge to his death.

Afterwards Amy waited as the Doctor set up the power cell in the TARDIS; she was tired and sore and couldn't wait to hit the showers.

Pete kept staring at this blue box and finally asked. "So you actually travel in that thing?"

She nodded. "Pretty much."

"Tell me how does he know me? It's like we've met before or something." Pete asked confused.

"Well, there are two worlds; this one and the one where Jackie is alive and caring for your daughter Rose." She explained secretly hoping that would interest him in going with them to the Powell Estate.

To her dismay he shook his head. "This is getting weird. I've got to go." He shook her hand and smiled slightly. "Thanks for everything." And he ran off.

Amy sighed as Jake and Mickey walked up just as the Doctor came out smiling. "Looks like everything's set."

"Here you go, boss!" Mickey smiled handing him his pinstripe suit. "My suit, good man!" He grinned.

"So are we all set?" Amy asked.

Mickey shook his head. She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've talked it over with Jake and I think it's best if I stay here and help him." He said softly.

"What?" The Doctor replied shocked.

Amy shook her head. "You can't.'

He sighed. "Amy, I found my grandmother and she needs me. Plus Rickey is gone and I want to carry out his mission with the Preachers."

"We'll never see you again." She pointed out sniffing.

Mickey nodded. "I know and I'll miss you both. Particularly you; you were like a little sister to me." He smiled softly.

Amy smiled a little. "I'll miss you too. I never had a big brother till I met you." Her voice cracked.

The Doctor pressed his lips sadly as much as he hated it; it was time to go. "We've got to go, Amy."

Amy quickly hugged Mickey. "Get those Cyber factories." She said poking him in the chest.

He nodded and playfully saluted. "Yes, sir!" She gave a small smirk before going into the TARDIS.

The Doctor sighed. "Good luck Mickey and thanks for everything." "And Mickey you were never the tin dog to me." He added smiling.

He nodded and smiled. "Thanks, boss." Mickey's voice broke a little.

They fist bumped and the Doctor went inside the TARDIS where was Amy leaning against the console staring at the floor.

He went towards her setting his suit on the console. "You okay?"

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah." Amy replied softly.

"You miss him, huh?" The Doctor asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

She gave a half shrug. "Yeah, but he's happy."

The Doctor glanced at her. "There's still me." He said softly.

Amy smiled thoughtfully at him. "Yeah, there is."

She surprised him with by wrapping her arms around him hugging him. He hugged her back holding her close both never wanting to let go.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Okay, I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record but this chapter is written from memory only and anything I got wrong I'm sorry but I still liked writing it.

Also I've decided not to do Idiot's Lantern cause' I can't really picture Amy in that episode so I'm doing something else. It's just an idea I had for Amy and the Doctor; a little sweet tender moment between them but it does tie in with this and future chapters.

Hope you like this chapter, thanks!


	10. Love Don't Roam

**A/N Hello! This chapter is a bit different. I thought this story needed some fluff before going into The Impossible Planet. Basically it takes place after Age Of Steel where the Doctor is worried about Amy and her ordeal with the Cybermen and wants to make her feel better.**

** I do hope you like it and their will be similar chapters throughout this story some have fluff, some don't also Rose and the eleventh Doctor will be back very soon just so you know.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter! :) **

* * *

The Doctor walked slowly around the console flipping switches and pushing buttons but kept pausing.

He couldn't stop thinking about Amy. The Doctor could only imagine the fear that went through her going into that Cybermen factory.

It bothered him his future self never told her about Cybermen and just wanted to make her feel better but not sure how.

The Doctor sighed and stared at the control panel in deep thought.

The TARDIS started humming her concern for Amy. Doctor glanced at the console. "I know I'm worried too."

The TARDIS hummed again questionably. "Of course I want to do something." He scoffed.

After a few minutes of silence his machine hummed a suggestion. The Doctor smiled. "That's brilliant!"

"You bring her out while get everything set." He replied dashing around.

She sang her approval and began drawing Amy out of her room.

Amy lay in her bed staring at the never ending ceiling. She couldn't sleep every time she tried she kept seeing those Cybermen in her mind.

"Why didn't he ever tell me about those things?" She wondered turning on her side.

Just then she heard annoying high pitch echo in her room. She frowned at the TARDIS wall. "What's wrong with you, huh?" Amy asked sitting up rubbing the wall.

The TARDIS just kept ringing at her. It was like she was trying hard to get Amy out of her room.

She sighed. "You're trying to get me out of bed, aren't you?" The TARDIS just rang loudly in reply.

Amy scoffed. "Well, I may not understand you but I'm staying right here." Amy replied fully aware she was talking back to a wall.

Suddenly the lights started flicking on and off. "Oi'!" Amy said annoyed. It kept getting faster until she finally relented.

"Okay, I get it! I'm going!" She grumbled grabbing her robe. The TARDIS stopped and returned to her normal hums.

Amy just rolled her eyes and left her room.

The Doctor heard Amy approaching and quickly set up the last details.

"Doctor, there's something wrong with" She started to say but stopped and gasped in awe at the decorated console area.

It was so beautiful. She walked around gently touching the delicate decorations.

There were streamers made of stars twinkling hanging above her, the floor was transparent and sliver; she could see the galaxy sparkle under her feet, there were gorgeous purple and white alien flowers decorating the console.

She spotted the mirror disco ball overhead and giggled. "Wow!" She stared in amazement.

"You like it?" The Doctor asked.

"It's beautiful! When did you get a disco ball?" She asked pointing.

He shrugged. "Seventies different planet."

Amy smiled. "What's the occasion?"

The Doctor sighed. "Well, you've been through a lot today and I wanted to make it up to you."

"Oh, you didn't have to. I'm fine." She promised.

He came closer with his hands in his pockets and leaned against the console. "I'm not. I'm sorry I never told you about the Cybermen. I should've but I assumed since you were with a future Doctor I thought" His sentence trailed off.

"You thought he did?" She finished for him.

The Doctor shook his head. "Because of me you were scared and…that bothered me. "

She smiled softly. "Well, I appreciate it but I am fine and I don't want to stop discovering new aliens with you."

He glanced at her. "Really?"

She folded her arms and tilted her head. "It's going to take more than some metal suit to stop me from traveling with you." Amy replied.

He smiled at that.

"However this is impressive." Amy added.

The Doctor grinned. "Thanks, you still want your surprise?" His brown eyes danced.

She smirked. "Well, yes, I am curious to know why your TARDIS dragged me out of bed."

"I thought you might like a dance." The Doctor said casually.

"In my nightgown and robe?" She squeaked.

He shrugged. "I think you look fine unless you want to change."

Amy thought about it and shook her head. "Nah, I don't want to get lost in the wardrobe, again but the question is… can you even dance?" She asked slyly.

He tugged the cuffs of his pinstripe jacket and sniffed. "Well, I don't like to brag but my past self had some impressive dance moves."

"Okay, prove it." She teased.

The Doctor arched his eyebrow and flipped the switch. Space lights started twinkling around them.

"Nice but where's the music?" She asked frowning.

He grinned and snapped his fingers; a song called "Love Don't Roam" started playing.

Amy chuckled. "Okay, a bit corny but I like it!" She grinned.

The Doctor bowed. "May I have this dance?"

Amy smiled and curtsied. "You may."

He smiled and embraced her holding her close swaying side to side. Amy loved being in his arms and resting her cheek on his shoulder. It felt natural and perfect.

The Doctor sang softly in her ear. _"Reel me in my precious girl, come on take me home."_

Amy snickered and looked at him. "You've heard this song before, huh?"

He shrugged. "Mm, maybe."

She giggled as her twirled her around and dipped her as they danced. The terrifying memories of the Cybermen were quickly forgotten and all that mattered to Amy was this special moment.


	11. The Impossible Planet

The Doctor wasn't sure how this could happen. Perhaps he should've realized something was wrong when the TARDIS was reluctant to land then they could've just gone back inside and leave.

That would've been logical but the Doctor was never logical and as a result he and Amy were trapped on a makeshift sanctuary base under a Black Hole with no TARDIS.

So with nothing else to do he found himself sitting in the cafeteria attempting to decipher this ancient writing he and Amy saw on the habitation area wall but the language was so old it couldn't be translated and that bothered him.

Just then he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, it was Amy. "Hey!" She smiled.

"Hi, you're up late." He said turning to look at her. Amy scoffed. "How can you tell?"

He nodded. "Good point but what are you doing up?"

She shrugged leaning against the table. "I couldn't sleep so thought I see how you were doing and get a cup of tea."

"You sure you don't want the Ood to get it for you?" He asked.

She shook her head making a face. "Nah, I don't care what Danny and Scooti say it's wrong for humans to keep aliens as slaves. I'll just get it myself."

The Doctor smiled as she left the room.

Amy went down the hall looking for the kitchen but after a while she realized she was finding everything but the kitchen. Just then she heard Scooti's voice behind her. "Hi, Amy!"

She turned and smiled. "Hi, what are you doing up?"

Scooti shrugged shoving her hands in her pockets. "Well, I just got done with my maintenance duties and I thought I'd see how Toby's doing on that writing translation. What about you?"

Amy sighed. "I'm looking for the kitchen but all I seem to be doing is getting lost."

She smirked and pointed. "It's down the hall just turn right."

Amy smiled. "Thanks! Listen maybe later you can hang out with me and the Doctor?"

Scooti nodded. "Okay, sounds great!" She replied smiling before walking away.

For some reason she had a bad feeling watching Scooti leave but chose to ignore it and kept going.

Amy found the kitchen and began searching around. "Let's see where would they keep the tea?" She muttered going through the cabinets.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned and yelped at an Ood standing behind her. She wasn't used to the tentacles on their faces.

"Oh, you scared me." She said. "My apologies Miss Pond." He replied.

Amy smiled. "It's alright. I'm just getting a cup of tea." She started going through a drawer.

"Would you like me to get that?" The Ood asked.

She shook her head. "I've got it but thanks." "As you wish Miss Pond." He said.

The Ood started to leave when Amy stopped him. "Hey, wait?" She said.

"Yes, Miss Pond?" He asked.

"Tell me something do you lot really like being bossed around all the time?" Amy asked curious leaning against the counter.

"It is all we know and live for." He replied.

Amy shrugged. "I don't think I could stand it." Suddenly the Ood's eyes turned red and he said in an intimidating deep tone. **"THE BEAST IS AWAKING FROM THE PIT AND HE IS COMING."**

"Sorry?" Amy said looking at him funny.

"Sorry, translator orb's experiencing a glitch. Must go fix that." He said sounding normal again. "Would you like to know where the tea is before I go?" The Ood asked.

Amy noticed the coffee pot and though she wasn't a huge fan of coffee it was nearby and she really didn't want to be alone with this Ood.

She shook her head. "Um, I'll just grab a cup of coffee instead." Amy said pouring a cup then quickly leaving.

Amy returned with her coffee and sat across from the Doctor. He smiled at her and continued to stare at the notepad.

"You alright?" He asked realizing she had coffee. "Yeah I'm fine, why?" She replied slightly nervous.

"Because I thought you didn't like coffee." The Doctor answered frowning.

Amy saw no point in worrying him and shrugged. "Well, they ran out of tea so I got coffee."

It didn't make sense but the Doctor just shrugged his shoulder.

Amy tilted her head at him as he chewed his pen staring at the paper. "Still working on the translation?"

He looked up at her and sighed. "Yeah, I am." The Doctor replied running his hand through his slightly spikey brown hair.

"How come?" Amy asked stirring her coffee.

"Well, considering I can't understand it and the TARDIS couldn't translate it. I have reasons to be worried." He replied.

"So the fact we're on a planet that shouldn't exist under a Black Hole with a crew that's drilling for a power source that may or may not exist just because they can doesn't bother you in the slightest?" Amy said nonchalantly tracing a circle on the white table.

He shrugged. "Well, yeah there's that too."

Amy glanced at him and those brown eyes. "There's something else though, isn't there? Something's bothering you." She said.

The Doctor smirked. Nothing could get by her. "Yeah, there is, I guess." He admitted softly.

She blew the steam from her cup. "What is it?"

He looked down at the table feeling guilty. "I trapped you here."

Amy tapped his hand. "Oi', no, you didn't besides they said they give us a lift."

"Yeah, but then what?" He said resting his arms on the table.

She shrugged. "Go on with life like everyone else, I suppose."

He winced. "Ugh, I'll have to get a house, a job, a mortgage." His eyes widen. "Dear Rassilon I'll be doing domestics!"

Amy laughed. "Hey, I'll be doing the same thing." She glanced at him shyly. "Um, if you want maybe we could share a house, like roommates perhaps?"

He looked at her casually. "I-I'd consider that option." The Doctor said trying to sound cool.

"Yeah?" Amy smiled.

He smiled back at her. "Yeah."

Just then Amy's call phone rang. "That's odd." Amy frowned. Her phone shouldn't have been ringing there was no available connection where they were.

Looking at the phone she saw it was also turned off. Something told her not to answer but she pressed talk anyway. Holding the phone to her ear a deep dark menacing voice said. **"HE IS AWAKE."**

Startled Amy threw the phone on the floor. The Doctor looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

She just shook her head. She was too scared to speak. The Doctor got up moved beside her. "Amy, what is it?" He asked putting his arm around her.

Amy looked at him. "T-there was a voice on my phone. He told me something."

"What'd he say?" The Doctor asked.

She swallowed. "He is awake."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

Amy rolled her eyes. "How the hell should I know?" She sounded upset.

The Doctor arched his eyebrow; there was something else she wasn't telling him. "Amy, I know you don't like coffee so why did you really get it?"

She sighed. "Because I met an Ood and in the middle of a conversation his eyes turned blood red and told me something about the beast in the pit and there was no way I was going to stay in there so I took the coffee and got out."

His eyes widen with suspicion. Between the ancient writing, the ood acting strange and now this phone call there was more to this place than meets the eye. He realized.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to talk to Danny." He said firmly.

They found Danny working on a monitor while keeping an eye on the Ood. "Hello, just passing by!" The Doctor said climbing down the metal stairs. "Yes, thought we pay a visit." Amy added smiling.

"Ah, the mysterious couple. Settling in alright?" He asked typing.

The Doctor leaned against the rail. "Yeah, not really. Just curious how do the Ood communicate with each other?"

Danny shrugged and continued typing. "They use empaths, a low telepathic field that connects them."

The Doctor nodded. "Can they pick up messages from anywhere else?"

He smirked. "Not that I know of."

"Could they use anything else to receive or send a message?" Amy asked.

He glanced at her. "Like what?"

She gave a half shrug. "Cell phones?" Danny chuckled. "Not likely, why did one call you?"

"Yeah, I think one did actually and the message was… odd." She said.

"An odd message from an Ood, seriously?" Danny replied scoffing.

"Well, that's what we're trying to figure out." The Doctor replied.

Danny looked at them like they were nuts. "Look, it was probably something from space besides if there was something wrong we'd know it."

Danny leaned towards the Doctor lowering his voice. "To be honest they're so stupid they'd forget to tell us if they were sick if we weren't around."

Amy noticed his monitor; it had an outline of a bar with numbers beside it. "What's this for?"

"Monitors their brain activity only stays at basic 5." He replied simply.

The number started rising rapidly causing Amy to worry. "Um, are you sure?"

Danny looked at her strangely. "Yeah, why?"

"Because they just hit basic 30." She said pointing.

Danny went to the monitor shaking his head and studied the screen. "That's impossible a number that high means there screaming in their heads."

The Doctor peered over the rail at the Ood sitting silently almost like in a trance. "Or something's screaming at them. Amy what did you're phone say again?"

She swallowed. "He is awake."

**"AND YOU WILL WORSHIP HIM!"** The Ood replied in unison standing and facing them. Danny's eyes grew. "That's not possible! How are they doing that?"

"Who is talking to you?" The Doctor asked them peering over the rail; his expression serious.

**"THE BEAST IS AWAKE AND HE IS COMING!"** They answered back.

"Who's coming? What beast?" He asked firmly.

The Ood didn't answer and just sat back down like nothing had happened.

"What was that?" Danny exclaimed.

"That's what I'm going to find out." The Doctor said going down the stairs to the holding place for the Ood.

Amy followed him. He knelt in front of an ood examining him closely.

"Doctor, is this safe?" She asked.

He glanced at her. "For now it is at least until they until they go berserk again."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh great."

The Doctor ignored her comment and continued studying the Ood's eyes and translator orb.

"See anything?" She asked leaning towards him.

Before he could answer there was something like a scream and a sharp jolt making everything shake and nearly knocking them over. The area started crumbling around them.

"We have to get out!" Danny shouted. The Doctor grabbed Amy's arm and they rushed up the stairs and followed Danny, Mr. Jefferson, Toby and Ida to safety in the pathway out of breath but thankful it was over.

"What the hell just happened?" Amy asked catching her breath.

"A breach, we were exposed to the elements. If we hadn't gotten out we'd be flying along with the Black Hole." Mr. Jefferson explained.

Amy just nodded holding on to her rocky stomach.

"Is everyone here?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

"Yeah but where's Scooti?" Danny asked looking around.

"Scooti report?" Mr. Jefferson said into his wristband. They waited no answer.

"Scooti?" He repeated louder. Still nothing.

"Mr. Zack we can't locate Scooti." He said in his device.

Zack searched the screen before answering. "I found her she's in the habitation room."

Everyone was relieved but Toby sat on the floor and appeared shaken up. The Doctor went to him and knelt. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I-I guess. W-what happened?'

The Doctor's expression was unreadable as he continued to look at him. There was something intriguing about him, something different. "You don't remember?"

"No, I don't. I-it happened so fast." He replied nervously.

The Doctor arched his eyebrow before standing.

Mr. Jefferson sighed. "Come on everyone, I don't normally say this but I think we all need a drink."

Amy helped Toby up and they all walked into the habitation area. When they got there Scooti was still nowhere to be found.

Mr. Jefferson spoke into his communication wrist band. "Mr. Zack, Scooti's not here."

"Don't be daft it says on the screen that she's in the habitation area." He scoffed.

The Doctor searched around for her but his eyes stopped at the clear dome above. He let out a heavy regretful sigh.

"I found her." He said grimly.

They followed his gaze and gasped. There was Scooti dead and floating in space to the Black Hole. She looked like she was waving goodbye sending chills down Amy's spine.

"Oh, my god." Amy whispered in shock. It was hard to believe just a while ago Amy was talking to her and now she was dead.

Danny looked like he was going to be sick while the others were too stunned to speak.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor said somberly.

Mr. Jefferson swallowed and informed Zack of her death in a solemn voice. The silent response from Zack said everything.

Ida shook her head in disbelief. "Twenty. She was only twenty years-old." She pulled a switch and closing up the dome so they wouldn't have to see Scooti's floating body.

There was silence until the sound of drilling below stopped. "What was that?" Amy asked.

"The drill. We've stopped drilling." The Doctor replied.

Ida's eyes widen. "We've done it; end of the line."

"Okay, what does that mean?" She asked.

"It means we're ready to go into the pit and locate the power source." Ida replied eagerly.

Soon everyone started getting ready for this mission to the pit's power source and while Ida waited dressed in her orange suit near the capsule Amy was looking for the Doctor. She made him another apple just to cheer him up.

She found an Ood and he pointed near the capsule. Amy's heart dropped when she saw the Doctor walking towards her and wearing the same orange suit as Ida.

Amy went to him with her hands in her pockets looking solemn. He smiled at her. "You know I haven't worn this in ages. I think I look good in orange. What do you think?"

Amy didn't feel like joking and the Doctor could tell. "What's wrong?"

She lowered her eyes. "So you're going down there, too, huh?"

He just nodded.

"What for? You know it's not safe." She protested.

"I just have this feeling, this urge that says I have to besides you'll be fine." He replied.

"I'm not worried about me, you daft alien." She scoffed. "What is it, then?" The Doctor asked.

Amy sighed lowering her eyes. "I'm afraid of losing you."

He smiled slightly. "I'll be fine."

She rolled her eyes unconvinced. "Yeah, sure deep dark hole that goes on for miles into the unknown for a stupid power source; you'll be just dandy." She muttered.

The Doctor sighed. "I'll come back. I promise."

Amy looked at him uncertain. "Cross my hearts." He assured her crossing his chest twice.

She looked at him and came closer poking his chest. "Alright but this suit better come back in one piece with you in it, you got me?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Amy smiled and reached into her pocket. "Here, I made you another apple." She handed it to him.

He looked at it and grinned. "I'll keep it with me for luck."

Amy smiled then sighed. "Well, have fun in the pit." She started to leave when he grabbed her hand.

"Wait a minute." The Doctor said softly pulling her back and gently kissing her. It was chaste but very nice.

After the kiss Amy blushed and her heart fluttered. "Um, I-I'll see you later."

The Doctor smiled back and put on his helmet then went into the iron capsule with Ida. Mr. Jefferson locked the door and saluted them both through the small window.

Looking through the window Amy gave a smile and a small wave at the Doctor. He smiled back and waved as the capsule started going down.

Watching it go down that bad feeling returned and Amy never felt so scared in her life.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hi, okay so to keep from driving everyone crazy this will be the last time I give this message cause' from now on it's for all the chapters in this story, so here we go one last time: This story is written by memory only and any mistakes I made I apologize. :D **

**Also I know this wasn't the actual ending to the episode but I couldn't figure out how to write it and plus I just thought this was a good place to end the chapter. Sorry about that but I hope you like the chapter, anyway! Thanks for reading! :)**


	12. The Impossible Planet Pt2

The capsule went down like an elevator and finally landed with a mechanical thud. The Doctor and Ida stepped out in the grey dusty cavern squinting in the dark despite the light from their helmets.

Just then the Doctor heard Amy's voice in his earpiece. "Doctor, are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." He replied.

"Well?" She said anxiously.

"Well what?" He frowned.

Amy scoffed. "Well, you travel all that way for this stupid mission you can at least tell me what's it like down there?"

"I resent the word stupid, Amy." Ida replied unamused.

"Bring him back in one piece and then maybe I'll apologize." She said firmly.

Ida rolled her eyes while the Doctor suppressed a smirk.

"Okay, if we're done." Captain Zack said annoyed. "Can we please get on with this?"

"Sorry." Amy replied sheepishly. "So is there anything there?" He asked them.

"Hard to tell it's dark and massive like a cave." The Doctor said squinting.

Ida nudged his arm. "I can fix that." She took an orb out and threw it up lighting the area.

"Nice." He nodded looking around the now bright cave. Then he spotted huge something on the ground. "Hang on, Zack I see something."

"What?" He said eagerly.

There was a pause as they peered closer and frowned. "It looks a big disk with the same symbols Toby was trying to decipher on the wall." The Doctor replied.

"Does it show what the symbols mean?" Zack asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No but maybe Toby would know."

Amy glanced over at Toby who was sitting with his head down. "Toby, do you know what the symbols mean?"

"Yes, I do." He replied eerily calm.

"Oh, good could you tell them?" She asked.

Suddenly he raised his head revealing his body now covered in the same black symbols and his eyes blood red. Amy gasped nearly dropping the microphone while the others just stared in fright backing away as he came towards them but Mr. Jefferson calmly raised his gun at him.

"I order you to stop, sir!" He shouted.

The Doctor frowned. He could hear the commotion through his earpiece. "Amy is everything okay?"

Before anyone could answer there was a shaking and rumbling below Ida and the Doctor's feet like a quake. The marks on the disk evaporated into smoke as it opened and the beast's deep growl could be heard echoing below.

Meanwhile Amy and the others were still staring in horror at Toby. His red eyes glaring unafraid at Mr. Jefferson.

"I order you to stop or I'll shoot!" Mr. Jefferson yelled again.

"Oh, really?" He snarled. "Tell me Mr. Jefferson did your wife ever forgive you? Cause' you know what? She didn't!" He chuckled harshly striking a nerve.

"Pathetic humans; Zack the coward, Danny the liar, Amy the cheater and Ida the poor little girl running from daddy!" They all listened in shock each one stung by Toby's cruel statements. He seemed to be enjoying their bothered expressions.

"Who are you?" Amy shouted refusing to show her fear.

"I am the beast and I am free!" Toby sneered before exhaling; Amy watched all the dark markings on his skin disappear and transfer into smoke and enter into all the Ood.

Toby returned to normal and collapsed but the Ood's eyes were now red and they began marching towards them.

He pushed Amy behind him and started firing at the Ood killing them. Then the door opened and Mr. Jefferson aimed his gun again but Danny appeared instead with his arms up. He looked like he had been running. "Sorry, it's only me but we've got trouble." He said out of breath.

Amy sighed and went to the speaker control stand determined to try to contact the Doctor.

"What's going on out there?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

Danny shook his head. "The Ood, they've gone mad."

"How many?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

"All of them. There using their translator orbs as weapons." Danny explained.

There was a banging on the door as he scoffed and pushed Danny aside to open it but an Ood with an orb placed it on a female guard's head killing her causing him to start shooting at the Ood again.

Once everything was secure again Captain Zack's voice could be heard talking to Mr. Jefferson but Amy was trying to focus her attention on contacting the Doctor despite the chaos.

She then saw Mr. Jefferson aiming his gun at a frighten Toby. "What are you doing?" She frowned.

"He brought this infection and now I'm getting rid of him." He replied cocking his gun.

Amy stood in front of him defiantly. "Okay, first of all if you're wrong then Toby's blood is on your conscience and also might I point out that you lot brought this red eye thing when you started digging here in the first place. Besides it left him, look he's clean." She said showing Toby to him. "So go ahead shoot him if you're so sure."

He looked at Toby who was shaking then back at Amy before putting his gun down. "You should be a lawyer." Mr. Jefferson said walking away.

Amy just rolled her eyes and went back to the radio trying again to contact the Doctor.

"Any luck?" Danny asked.

She shook her head frustrated. "No, I can't seem to get him. I" Suddenly the Doctor's voice came on. "Amy?"

"Doctor?" She said relieved.

"Yeah, I've been trying to get through for five minutes. Where were you?" He scowled.

That set Amy off. "Who me? Oh, I've been combating red eyed Ood along with their leader tattoo boy while you've been safe and sound inside a pit!" She replied irritated.

The Doctor softened his tone. "Okay, I get it I'm sorry but it hasn't been exactly safe and sound here."

"What do you mean?" She asked concerned.

"Well, the pit started shaking and the disk opened up." He replied.

"Did anything come out?" Zack's voice chimed.

The Doctor peered closer. "Uh, no it's pretty much empty… at least now it is."

"What does that mean?" Ida said.

"It means I think whatever was in there is now up there." He replied grimly.

There was a loud bang outside. Zack looked through the small window and saw more ood wreaking havoc. Zack shook his head. He had enough of this. "Okay, this mission is over. Ida, I want you and the Doctor back up here, now!" He ordered.

Ida groaned. "We just got here!"

"I don't care! I am your commanding officer and I say-" Ida cut if off by clicking off her radio prompting the Doctor to stare at her awkwardly.

She glanced at him. "What do you think should we go down?"

He sighed. It was tempting. There was an urge to go down that pit, a very tempting powerful urge that only he could hear and feel.

The Doctor looked back at her like he was going to say yes but then he felt something in his pocket.

He reached in and pulled out the apple Amy made for him earlier and the urge quickly died and became unimportant. "I think we need to get out of here." He finally said. Ida sighed disappointed but relented.

"Amy, we're coming back." He said.

"Wow, aren't we sounding old but I'm so glad!" She smiled.

She looked back at Mr. Jefferson and nodded. "They're coming up." They started to lower the capsule when all of a sudden the lights flickered and there was a loud crash and the lights came back on.

"Doctor, what was that?" Amy asked.

"The capsule crashed down, the cable was cut." He frowned.

"But why?" She said.

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Because I don't think the beast wants us to come back up there."

"You said beast. You know huh?" She asked.

The Doctor swallowed. "Yeah."

"So you heard him, then? Those things he said." Amy said softly.

"Yeah, I did." The Doctor replied nodding.

"Doctor, those things; let's face it there true, yeah?" She said sounding distress.

"No, there not." He said firmly.

"How do you know?" Amy asked.

"Because I know you Amelia Pond, the girl who hates apples, the girl who waited for me, the girl I'm still traveling with. The girl I…" He paused and swallowed. "You know how to fight him because the thing that you and the others have that this beast or whatever it is doesn't is that you're not alone but he is and that's what makes him weak."

All of a sudden the line cut and Amy couldn't hear him anymore but standing there but she wasn't scared in fact she knew what to do. She was going to listen to the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed unsure what to do when he glanced over at Ida who was pulling out the cable. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, since we're stuck here we might as well find out what's in that pit." She said shrugging.

"What for?" He replied.

"Aren't you curious besides it might lead a way out?" Ida pointed out.

The Doctor peered over into the pit and the urged returned stronger than ever. He couldn't take it. "That's fine but I'm doing it."

"Are you sure?" Ida asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah besides whatever is in there I think it wants me."

She sighed and helped hook the cable to him. He backed slowly to the pit feeling nervous but excited.

"You ready?" She asked reluctantly. The Doctor shook his head scoffing. "No, but let's do this."

He jumped back but halfway Ida halted the cord causing him to stop with a jerk. "Don't do that." He scowled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." She said. Ida restarted the cable and he slowly went down.

Ida sat near the pit as the Doctor descended further. "Do you think we'll survive this?" Ida asked.

The Doctor sighed. "Don't know." She nodded appreciating his honesty. "Thanks for not lying."

"How do you know I don't lie?" He asked. Ida shrugged. "I don't know you seem honest or at least overly positive."

He smirked at that. "Wow, I'll tell you the further I go the darker it gets."

"Should've brought a light." She replied.

The Doctor shook his head. "It's not the lack of light. There's something here Ida, something dark."

She scoffed. "That doesn't make sense."

"You don't believe in a lot do you?" He said.

Ida sighed heavily. "Probably not, can't help it though. My childhood might've had something to do with it."

Suddenly the cable stopped. There was no more. "Well, this is it." The Doctor sighed.

Ida swallowed. She knew what he was going to do. "Please don't go."

"I've got to." He said softly unclasping the hooks. He glanced up into the darkness. "If you get a chance tell Amy…"

He shook his head letting his sentence trail. "Never mind she knows." The Doctor undid the last hook and fell for miles into the pit.

Ida cringed closing her eyes tight then she heard Amy's voice. "Doctor, are you there?"

Ida exhaled. "I tried to stop him, I swear."

"What?" Amy replied confused. "Ida, where's the Doctor?"

"I don't know." She scoffed sadly. "He's probably still falling."

"Enough with the riddles, where is he?" Amy demanded.

"He's gone. The Doctor jumped into the pit, I'm so sorry." Her voice broke. "He said your name then said something about you knowing something." Ida explained.

Amy didn't hear anything else. She couldn't believe it. He wasn't gone. He promised.

She didn't move as Zack gently took the microphone from her. "I'm sorry, Amy. We're all sorry for your loss." He apologized.

She swallowed. No, they could believe he was gone all they wanted but in her heart she knew he was alive.

Zack's voice broke into her thoughts. "Come on, Amy. There's plenty of room on the spaceship."

She shook her head. "No, I'm waiting right here."

"Um, Amy he's gone. The Doctor's not coming back." He explained softly.

She glared at him with defiant eyes. "You don't know him like me. He always comes back!" Her voice started breaking.

"Amy, I know you're upset but." Zack started to reply.

"I'm not going!" She shouted.

"Please be reasonable." He replied slowly coming towards her. Amy shook her head as she backed up then suddenly she felt a pain in the back of her arm almost like an electric injection causing her to cry out in pain before going limp in Toby's arms.

"I'm sorry Miss Amy but I won't lose another one." Zack said firmly as they walked to the spaceship.

The Doctor woke up with a gasp. He shook his head trying to focus as he slowly stood. "I can breathe?" He said surprised. "But how?" He wondered.

Suddenly the Doctor heard a rocket and glanced up. He swallowed knowing he had been left behind.

On the ship Amy slowly woke up groggy and looked around. It only took a second to realize where she was. "Zack's she's awake." Danny said wary.

Zack sighed. "Just stay calm Amy."

Amy struggled with her seatbelt. "No, please you got to let me go back!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." He apologized.

Tears swelled up in her eyes. "Please! I can't leave him behind!"

Zack sighed. "I wish I could but the planet will be gone by the time we get back."

Amy glanced through the window and saw nothing but darkness outside. "I'm so sorry Doctor." She whispered.

With nothing left the Doctor decided to search through the pit. There were paintings, ancient paintings of a battle between man and the beast.

Studying the cave drawings the Doctor saw the beast had lost and was imprisoned set for execution but from who? "Who's the executioner?" He wondered.

He turned and saw three old red vases each sitting on an old stand. The Doctor knew they were there for a reason just didn't know what.

"I know I shouldn't but I'm going to." The Doctor touched each one and one by one they glowed a light then there was a rumble and a roar. The Doctor turned and a huge evil red horned beast with black eyes was shackled and growling at him.

"Oh, great." He muttered. The horned thing snarled at him but the Doctor remained calm.

The Doctor glanced at the cave painting and realized the beast's image was painted on the wall.

"So you're the prisoner, huh?" He said. It snapped at him angrily.

"Well, according to this the humans fought and won making you their prisoner sent to be executed but you're alive and despite me being here I'm breathing but why?" The Doctor wondered.

Then it occurred to him. "Oh, you're jailers wanted me here! They made sure I could breathe so I could finish the job, right?' He exclaimed.

The beast didn't answer just growled and the Doctor looked at him confused. "There's something about you something familiar. It's like I'm speaking to something that could speak back but either won't or can't now. Almost like the mind has left the body so is that what I'm speaking to, hmm; Just a shell, yeah?"

The beast huffed at the Doctor. The Doctor shook his head scoffing. "But your growl I've heard it in a very intelligent manner even brilliant so where are you, huh? Where is that mind I heard earlier?"

Suddenly it hit the Doctor like a brick and he gazed up at the sky. "Oh, no the rocket." He muttered.

The beast laughed at him. The Doctor wasn't fazed. "Okay, if I'm supposed to smash these vases in order to kill you and your mind then that's what I need to do!" He grabbed a rock and was about to smash it but stopped lowering the rock. "But if I do that I lose Amy, right?"

The Beast chuckled harder but the Doctor walked towards him defiant. "You know what though? Amy is actually my future companion and she knows that I hate apples. But she showed me hope is possible even in a disgusting apple and the one thing I learned from her apples is I can and will always believe in her!"

The Doctor then smashed the vases causing the planet to erupt and the beast to thrust wildly.

"If this planet goes down then I'm going with you!" He mocked. Suddenly the Doctor was thrown back and he hit something hard he looked and it was the TARDIS. The Doctor chuckled in delight.

Meanwhile in the ship Toby groaned annoyed at Amy. "Would you stop looking at the stupid window?"

Amy ignored his harsh tone and sat back in her seat when all of a sudden the ship started shaking.

"What's happening?" She yelled. "The atmosphere is collapsing!" Zack exclaimed stunned.

Her eyes wandered over to Toby and she screamed. "Toby's still the beast!"

His marks were back and his eyes red as he rambled and shot fire from his mouth causing panic on the ship. "Somebody do something!" Danny exclaimed.

"What is he doing? He can't defeat me!" Toby growled.

She immediately grabbed Zack's gun fired a hole through the front window "Go back to hell!" Amy shouted unbuckling Toby's seatbelt. "You can't defeat me!" He growled as he flew through the glass.

Despite their efforts they were still being sucked into the black hole.

Amy sat back in her seat bracing herself for impact or whatever that was coming when the ship became calm again and slowly turned around.

"W-what's that?" Zack asked.

"Sorry, about the takeover Captain." She heard the Doctor's voice over the intercom say.

"Doctor?" Amy said hopeful. "Ah, I see you have Miss Pond on board. How about a trade then? I have an Ida Scott on board; what'd ya' say?" He asked.

"She's alive!" Zack said relieved.

The Doctor scoffed. "Eh, just a little light headed but she's okay. Just give me a second and the good ship TARDIS will sort everything out for us and we'll be on our way."

Amy just sat there and smiled and thought to herself. "I told them he always comes back."

Minutes later the Doctor was waiting for Amy; he leaned against the console thinking about everything and all the lives lost and how easily it could've been prevented.

Then the thought how he put Amy's life at risk began to set in and he swallowed. It made him sick with heartache. He didn't even want to think about anything bad happening her ever. Then he heard Amy's voice behind him. "Doctor?"

He turned to her and smiled. Amy ran to him wrapping her arms around him nearly knocking him backwards.

"Nice to have you back." He whispered in her ear holding her close. Amy just held him tight breathing in the scent of his brown pinstripe suit never wanting to let him go.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, I know the apple speech is kind of silly but I didn't want to copy what the Doctor actually says to the beast before smashing the vases so I thought about if it had been the eleventh Doctor and what he might've said about Amy and just channeled it through the tenth Doctor.**

**So hopefully it works but I hope you like the chapter and thanks for reading!**


	13. Eleven Remembers (Fanficqueen306)

**Author Note: Hi, okay this chapter was a lot of fun to write! It's the eleventh Doctor this time and thanks to an idea from _Fanficqueen306_ this chapter will be when eleven starts remembering his travels with Amy while in his tenth form and how it's affecting his memories but in a way where he's forced to look into his hearts about he really feels about her.**

**This idea will definitely add a nice twist to the story (no spoilers, still got to wait to see what happens in Army of Ghosts and Doomsday, sorry!) and again all credit goes to _Fanficqueen306_, thank you so much for the brilliant idea and I hope I did your idea just! :) **

* * *

The Doctor leaned over the console trying to think. He had to find Amy but he could feel his memories being altered, churning in his mind like an outer space whirl pool. It was making it hard to concentrate.

His eyes kept following Rory's constant pacing going around him like a merry-go-round. Of course he knew why he was pacing he was worried about Amy but it was driving him slightly crazy.

_"I've met Winston Churchill; believe me nothing surprises me."_

_"Winston Churchill? Wow, I'm getting fancy in my future regenerations, aren't I?" _

"_She's not used to clothes."_

There it was again more echoes. He kept hearing them in his head; they were random and so familiar. "Where have I heard that? Am I going crazy?" The Doctor wondered shaking his head trying to focus.

Rory kept walking around him and finally the Doctor had enough. "Would stop? You're making me dizzy!"

"Sorry." Rory grumbled and leaned against the console instead.

"_If don't find something to wear soon I think Queen Victoria is going to banish me for my alleged nudity."_

_"Like an Ian Dury concert in Sheffield in the year 1979, how's that sound?"_

Another echo, the Doctor tried his best to shake off it but they didn't want to leave.

"_How have you been waiting?"_

"Five and a half hours!" He blurted out. Rory looked at him strangely. "What?"

The Doctor exhaled running his hand through his hair. "Nothing i-it's your pacing, yes, you've been pacing for five and a half hours!" He pointed at Rory accusingly trying to hide his embarrassment.

Rory scoffed. "You're daft. I have not!"

The Doctor frowned. "Well, it feels like five and half hours."

Rory scowled. "Well, I don't see you worrying or trying to find Amy."

"Of course I'm worried and I am trying. It's just my memories are being altered and it's hard to think but it might be a clue to where she is." He muttered.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked sounding hopeful. The Doctor clapped his hands and began working the console. "Well, it may mean Amy could still be here, same TARDIS but with a previous regeneration and a very recent one. I just have to figure out which one."

_When I was a kid I hated apples so mum would carve a smiley face into them for me. I thought it might make you feel better."_

"Apples." The Doctor muttered. 'What?" Rory said.

He shook his head. "Nothing, it's…" His sentence trailed suddenly remembering the softness of Amy's lips and the taste of her gloss. "I kissed her. I properly kissed Amy." The Doctor realized suppressing a smile.

Rory looked at him worried. "Doctor, are you alright?"

_"I'm not worried about me, you daft alien."_

"_Oh, I've been combating red eyed Ood along with their leader tattoo boy while you've been safe and sound inside a pit!" _

The Doctor stared at the console memory after memory of what was supposed to be a lonely year had changed. He wasn't alone this time.

This time someone was with him on New, New York, under the black hole, on the space ship, all of it she was with him and it was fun this time.

_"Oh, no you are not keeping that horse!"_

_"Amy, you are the most beautiful lunch lady I've ever seen." _

Amy was with him. She was always with him replacing that hole in his hearts that he thought was impossible to fill after Rose left.

"_My body's tired of traveling and my heart don't wish to roam."_

"_I know you Amelia Pond, the girl who hates apples, the girl who waited for me, the girl I'm still traveling with."_

But why? Why was this happening? Why didn't having his memories altered hurt? Something didn't make sense.

"Doctor? Doctor?" Rory said poking his arm. "What? Why are you poking me?" The Doctor replied annoyed.

"I just wanted to know if you found anything." He asked. The Doctor shook his head. "Not yet but I'm close. I have a hunch what regeneration she's with but I need to double check."

He nodded. "Okay, anything I can do?"

The Doctor sighed. "Yes, go over there and keep still." "Why?" Rory frowned.

"Because you're driving me crazy and I can't think!" He said exasperated. "Sorry." Rory muttered folding his arms.

The Doctor sighed. He felt bad for snapping at his friend and softened his tone. ""I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard time. Look, why don't you go to bed and I'll call you if I find anything, okay?"

He looked at him wary but nodded. "Night, Doctor." He said as he left. The Doctor didn't hear him he just stared at the console like he was in a daydream.

_"Why, because you don't think I can do it?"_

_"I-I don't want to lose you."_

The Doctor looked up at the TARDIS ceiling. His normally happy humming machine became silent like she was hiding something or maybe there was something he was hiding he wasn't ready to admit it. Whatever it was why did this all feel planned to him? What was the TARDIS hiding?

* * *

**A/N: Quick note, the memory quotes are in italics and from previous chapters. :D**


	14. Apologies And Regrets

**Author's Note: Hello! Okay, this chapter is basically what happened after Ten and Amy left the Impossible Planet and Amy is confronting him about willingly falling into the pit. It's got some angst and some fluff but it's generally happy. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

The Doctor had his back turned as he worked the console. He noticed Amy was rather quiet sitting in the pilot's chair. "You alright?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" Amy replied. "You're just awfully quiet." He said.

"Long day." She replied simply. The Doctor nodded moving around the console. "Yes, it was rather stressful on you."

"I think that's putting it mildly." Amy remarked. He sighed. "I know but you did what you had to do." Amy glanced at him. "Is that the reason why you did it?"

"Did what?" He replied not wanting to look at her. He knew what she meant.

She scoffed. "Why you fell into the pit on purpose?" The Doctor paused glancing at her briefly. "I had to know what was down there." He admitted almost ashamed.

Amy hopped down from the seat folding her arms. "But you promised." He tried to avoid her gaze but she turned him towards her. "You promised you would come back."

"I know and I'm sorry." The Doctor said.

She shook her head. "No, don't you dare start telling me you're sorry. This is the second time you've done this to me. You promise you'll come back and you don't but maybe it's my fault for believing you cause' after all rule one: the Doctor lies." She said bitterly turning away.

He just stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets and stared at her wishing he could think of an excuse to justify what he did, something to reassure her but he couldn't. There wasn't one.

"There may have been lots of times when you were ready to die but did it ever occur to you that I'm not ready… or do you even care?" She added softly hugging herself.

He hung his head. He was embarrassed. The Doctor didn't even think about what she had been going through. "You're right." He replied softly.

She turned and looked at him surprised. "What?"

He sighed heavily. "You're right. I'm supposed to keep you safe and I don't and I can stand here with an empty promise that I'll always come back when I know there's a chance that I won't or can't." He paused and scoffed softly. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to or that I don't try."

Her expression softened as the Doctor slowly came towards her. "You have every right to be angry at me and I'll never force you to stay here…" He paused and took her hand. "But please don't go." The Doctor said softly searching her eyes.

Amy looked into those brown eyes. What was it about those eyes? Whether brown or green she always got caught in those beautiful yet sad apologetic eyes.

She embraced him and the tears quickly fell. "I was so scared I had lost you." She whispered feeling the soft fabric of his suit on her face.

"I know." He said quietly hugging her back. "I was afraid of losing you, too." He admitted.

Amy rested her cheek on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop them but they made me leave with them."

"Just please don't be mad at me." She sniffed. The Doctor looked at her and smiled touching her cheek. "I could never be mad at you. In fact" He reached into his pocket and pulled out her apple.

She smiled. "You kept it!"

He nodded. "Yep, it's my good luck charm. You know I've always wanted a good luck charm?"

Amy smirked. "So does that mean you're opinion on apples has changed?"

He shrugged tossing it in the air and catching it. "Well, I will admit I'm beginning to think apples aren't so bad, doesn't mean I'm ready to eat one, though."

She snickered making him smile. "There's that beautiful smile." The Doctor grinned. Amy blushed. "So now what?" She asked.

The Doctor thought about it then glanced at her. "You know what? We need something fun to do!" He started pushing buttons and flipping switches.

"Where we going?' She asked excitedly.

He smiled and turned looking at her. "Where would you like?"

Amy thought a second then on impulse she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well, this is nice but it doesn't answer my question." He chuckled.

She smirked softly. "I don't care where we go, I'm just glad you're here." The Doctor smiled and put his arm around her holding her close as he navigated the TARDIS.


	15. Just Say It

**A/N: Hi, so I know this chapter's a bit short but it's sort of a prologue for Army of Ghosts and Doomsday (I'm combining the two episodes because there will a plot twist or two and I'm not sticking to the original episode, entirely ;)) **

**Originally I was going to do Fear Her but it wasn't working out so I decided to write this to show how the Doctor's feelings for Amy is becoming something more but he's still struggling with them. So I hope you like it! Thanks! **

* * *

_ Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets_ played in the TARDIS's movie theater but the Doctor wasn't paying attention as he glanced down at a sleeping Amy cuddled beside him.

He tried to watch the film but his gaze just kept wandering to his companion as he studied her beautiful face; his hand trembling slightly as he touched her soft red hair. The Doctor smiled not regretting his decision to take the day off from traveling. He figured after the day that they had with the beast and the pit they needed a break.

"What was it about this precious girl? This gingered haired angel." He wondered watching her sleep. Coming into this silly old man's at a time when he needed somebody the most. This whole time he thought he was doing her a favor when she had been doing him one all along.

She sighed softly and he smiled pulling his coat over her. Seeing she was in a deep sleep he found himself talking to her. "I've always wanted to be ginger." He admitted.

The Doctor briefly leaned his head back and shrugged. "Don't know why, maybe because it's I've been every other hair color or maybe because some my friends were ginger and I'm still jealous." He sighed. "They were also better at flying their TARDIS's than me," He scoffed. "But of course I failed my tests so I just stole this one."

Amy just moaned softly in response burying herself under his coat. He glanced down at her. "Of course I've already told you that," The Doctor tilted his head thoughtfully. "Oh, you would've loved Gallifrey." He swallowed leaning back in the couch. "Twin suns that always shined, burnt orange sky, trees that glow like fire and snow capped grass."

The Doctor stroked her fingers. "Humans weren't allowed there, very strict punishment if the rule was broken but I would've risked every regeneration for you if it meant you could be there with me."

He looked at her almost teary-eyed. "You'll never know what you've done for me, Amy and though I know you have a boyfriend and we don't officially meet until I crash land in your backyard and sorry for any damage I cause," He rambled. "Anyway I guess I want to say and I'm not doing a good job on is" The Doctor paused reluctant and butterflies were swimming in his stomach.

"Just say it, Doctor!" He finally scolded himself.

"Amy, I-I lov" He started to say but then he heard the phone ringing from the console area and sighed heavily. "Of course." He muttered.

The Doctor carefully removed Amy from his lap and got up from the couch. He briefly glanced back at her wondering why it was so hard to say those three words. But he knew why, he was scared, a coward and afraid of her reaction.

Still he had to try even at a distance. "I love you." The Doctor managed to get out softly before leaving the room.

Still sleeping Amy hugged the Doctor's coat and whispered under her breath. "I love you, too."


	16. Army Of Ghosts (Slight rewrite)

_A/N: Hi, a thousand and ten apologies for the long wait! I got stuck and have been rewriting this a billion times. But here it is!_

_I basically did a loose rewrite of the episodes 'Army of Ghosts/Doomsday' (based on memory) and I tried to tailor it around Amy and the Doctor because I want this to be about them. Basically kind of think of this as 'Army of Ghosts/Doomsday' only rewritten for Amy and the Doctor. :)_

_They'll be a couple of mentions of Rose Tyler but she's not really in this and no there's Rose bashing and I'm not using all the characters because there just too many._

_So again, sorry about the wait and I hope you like it! :)_

* * *

Amy heard the Doctor walking back into the media room looking slightly bothered and muttering something about ghosts and ghost shifts.

"What's going on?" Amy asked sitting up with her knees tucked under chin. He smiled slightly at her secretly wishing she could stay forever as she pulled up her pale pink footie socks. How he loved these little things about her.

The Doctor sighed sitting beside her. "Oh, I got a call from Rose." "How is she?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder hugging his arm.

"She's fine," He replied lingering in the softness of her red hair against his cheek before taking a sip of his soda. "Jackie's claiming London is being flooded with ghosts, something called 'ghost shifts', it's even happening on T.V but Rose thought it might some sort of ad campaign."

Amy looked at him surprised. "Seriously?" He nodded taking the remote from her. "Yeah so I told her I wouldn't worry and that maybe Jackie just needs some rest."

She nodded then glanced at him. "Do you think we should check it out, anyway?" The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know, I mean ghosts? That's a bit far-fetched." He said flipping through the channels before stopping on a mid-day gossip show.

Then as if on cue a ghostly shape started forming in front them in the middle the screen, the figure was tall and blurry and it glowed but the host acted like it was nothing. "Look," Amy gasped. "What is that?" She pointed in shock.

He frowned peering closer. "I don't know." He muttered switching through the stations but every channel was the same, the same ghostly figure interacting normally with a host or character in all the shows and even in commercials. It was surreal.

"They're all acting so casual around it." She muttered noticing the nonchalant reactions. Then a minute later the figures were gone. Amy looked at the Doctor baffled. "What just happened?"

He leaned back in the couch tapping the remote lightly against his chin. "I'm not sure but I'm positive that's not a ghost." Suddenly the Doctor grabbed her hand and they quickly dashed out of the room into the console.

"What are you doing?" She said watching the Doctor open a latch to the floor and briefly hopped inside before hearing him declare."Ha, found it!" He smiled coming back out with a strange metal box with two big green buttons and a pedal underneath it.

She sighed. "Great, what are you doing?" Amy repeated. He knelt and started setting up the device. "You remember _Ghostbusters_?" The Doctor asked, briefly glancing up at her. She nodded.

He gave a shrug. "Well, I'm kind of doing that." Amy nodded watching him. "Okay," She tilted her head. "So what does it do?" He stood and explained gesturing with his hands. "It's going to temporarily trap that ghost thing so I can get a reading and we can track it's source."

Amy smirked. She loved his enthusiasm. "You can't help yourself can you?" "Nope!" He grinned then handed her a pair of goggles and putting on a pair himself before pushing the box's small pedal with his foot, it buzzed and a white light shined out and suddenly the same tall ghostly figure from earlier appeared again just standing there not moving this time.

Of course the Doctor grinned like an excited child. "Oh, brilliant!" He quickly went over and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver while muttering what a beauty it was. Then in a flash it was gone. "Aww!" He whined removing his goggles. Amy rolled her eyes taking off her eye wear. "Only you would be disappointed about a ghost disappearing." She remarked shaking her head.

"Well, yeah, did see you that?" He gushed. "Yes," She replied. "So what was it?" The Doctor calmly strolled back to the console. "According to this," He held up the sonic screwdriver. "That Miss Pond was an impression, something trying to come in but not quite making it."

"Question is: where was it coming from?" He asked more to himself. Amy watched as he turned and feverishly typed in the readings from the sonic screwdriver before exclaiming. "Brilliant, I found it!" "Where is it?" She asked. The Doctor smiled. "We are going to a little place called Torchwood."

Amy had heard of Torchwood. It was a place where they take anything alien and keep it for research, using any little bit of technology an object has for earth's own defense against aliens which made her nervous for the Doctor.

A few minutes later the TARDIS landed at the Torchwood Institute. The Doctor clapped his hands happily. "Ah, we're here!"

"It's quiet, out there, Doctor, I don't like it," Amy said nervously. "I don't think we should go out there." He smiled at her. "That's why you're staying here."

"No." She blurted. "Please, Amy." The Doctor said.

"But-"

"I want you safe," He said firmly. "And I'll be fine, I promise." The Doctor assured her. Amy nodded lowering her gaze then looked at him. "What if they have guns? You're not armed."

He shrugged. "Makes me the better person, doesn't it?" She felt a soft kiss on top of her head before he stepped out and was greeted by Torchwood soldiers with guns pointed at him. "Told ya'." Amy muttered watching from inside.

The Doctor calmly raised his hands up in surrender. "I'm not armed." He promised. Suddenly everyone applauded him like he was a celebrity. He looked at them strangely as he lowered his hands. "Uh, okay, thanks," He cleared his throat. "Um, hi, I'm the Doctor."

"Oh, we know who you are." A tall thin blond woman wearing a black dress came walking up. "We've been expecting you, Doctor." She smiled.

He nodded slowly trying to understand. "You have?" "Yes, I'm Yvonne Hartman and we've following you and your companion for quite some time, now." The Doctor frowned confused. "Hang on, who are you people?"

She shook her head. "No, no, that's not how it works. You see you're our prisoner, now Doctor but we'll make you very comfortable but before I explain I'm going to need you to bring your companion out."

"What for?"

Yvonne sighed. "We're going to impound your machine."

The Doctor swallowed. "I-I don't have a companion." He insisted. She shot him a look. "Come now, you always have a companion so where are they?"

He sighed shrugging his shoulder. "They left," The Doctor replied simply. "You're welcome to look and _'investigate'_," He emphasized the word _investigate_ hoping Amy would get the hint and look around the place. "But you might get lost in there."

She shook her head. "Never mind, follow me, please?" The Doctor followed but he briefly glanced at Amy and winked as the TARDIS passed by on a truck. It was up to her, now.

* * *

Amy soon found herself walking down slowly through the dim hallway trying her best to blend in the sophisticated and high tech environment but despite the lab coat it was kind of hard to while dressed in an open blue plaid shirt, black tank top and worn out jeans. She couldn't wait to leave. The place felt like a glamorized version of _'Roswell'_ to her.

"This place gives me the creeps." She muttered as a couple of posh scientists brushed past looking at her strangely. Suddenly an abrupt male voice from behind stopped her. "Stop!"

She was caught. Amy swallowed feeling sick. "Miss Pond, where do you think you're going," Amy frowned. Hang on she knew that voice, she realized. She turned and saw Mickey Smith standing there in a lab coat giving a mock hurt expression before grinning. "Without giving your old friend a hug first?"

Amy couldn't believe it! "Mickey?" She squealed happily running towards him. Amy quickly embraced her friend as he spun her around, briefly lifting her off the ground. "Mickey, what are you doing here?"

"Investigating like you," He noticed her fake name tag. "Uh, Dr. Martin Dixon." He snickered. Amy casually shrugged. "I was in a hurry when I took this coat, okay?" "Apparently." Mickey chuckled. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"It's so good to see you," Amy grinned. She then looked at him strangely. "Hang on how did you get here?" He carefully pulled out a big silver and yellow button. "It's a device that allows dimension hopping."

She shook her head. "But the walls are sealed how is that even possible?"

He motioned her over to a door marked Sphere Chamber. He led her inside a cool, white brightly lit empty science lab so they could talk. "I've been tracking this thing." Mickey pointed upward.

Amy followed his gaze to a huge dark sphere hanging over them. It was too much; first ghosts, then Mickey appears from the parallel world and now this thing. "Blimey," She gasped. Amy turned to him slightly overwhelmed. "Okay, what's going on?"

He sighed folding his arms. "Amy, things haven't been going so good over in the parallel world since you two left." "What do you mean?" She frowned.

Mickey briefly glanced up at the ceiling before looking at her with a grim expression "We've been at war with the Cybermen, a bad one," He replied honestly. He scoffed. "But we were winning but then out of the blue they started mysteriously vanishing."

"That's good, right?" Amy said. Mickey sighed. "That's what a lot of people thought but I was suspicious so I investigated," He leaned closer so no one would hear. "I found out that they were escaping so with Pete's permission I followed them and tracked them here."

Amy swallowed. "Those 'ghosts' are Cybermen?" He nodded grimly. "They've been able to leave the parallel world because of this universe's Torchwood's stupid 'ghosts' shift experiments, progress they call it," Mickey scoffed disgusted. "They don't realize they've weakened the walls between the two worlds which is basically how I'm back here at all."

She shook her head in disbelief. "My god, we had one of those things on the TARDIS." Then it dawned on her. "Wait, these people are responsible for the Cybermen coming through? That means the Doctor could be in trouble." Amy said to herself.

The thought of the Doctor in danger scared her and she scowled at Mickey poking him in the shoulder. "But you're working for these people," Amy folded her arms glaring at him. "You're a part of this, you tolerate it!" She snapped.

"Now wait," He placed his hands on her shoulders looking at her with pleading eyes. "I'm still on your side but I had to get a job here in order to find out where the Cybermen were going and how."

Amy looked at him a tiny bit skeptical but deep down she trusted him, he was her friend.

"Come on, Amy?" Mickey begged. After a minute Amy chewed her lower lip and nodded accepting his explanation. "You know I'm always going to believe you, right?" She smirked a little.

"Thank you." He replied slightly exasperated and relieved then he glanced at her. "Okay, so we just need to find the Doctor. I assume he's with you."

"Yeah." She replied. "Good, where is he?" Mickey asked rubbing his hands.

Amy sighed realizing she had no clue. "No idea," She groaned. "We're in trouble."

He shrugged his shoulder trying to stay positive. "Maybe not. I haven't seen any Cybermen in a while and I've been keeping an eye on that thing so I think we're fine."

She grunted unconvinced then looked at him and pointed at the round sphere. "What is that thing, anyway?"

Mickey scratched the back of his head. "I assumed the Cybermen were controlling it and they were using it to get here but I thought I have the Doctor check it out."

Before Amy could respond the floor started to shake and the building started trembling. She grabbed on to Mickey trying to maintain balance. "What's that, what's going on?" Amy said sounding worried. She could hear people outside running and panicking.

The light fixtures started flickering and moving and there was an alarm blaring. "We need to get out!" Amy yelled holding her ears. "We can't," Mickey shouted back. "Once there's an emergency the doors lock!" Amy groaned in response. Brilliant, now what?

Then a tiny hole seemed to show up on the round object, Amy peered closer, slowly pulling away from Mickey. Was it opening? She couldn't tell.

"I think it's doing something." Amy said. Mickey kept his eyes firmly on the sphere as Amy watched horrified as the sphere appeared to be opening wider and wider. "Mickey!" She panicked pointing at the widening gap, something metal was poking out of it.

"Get behind me!" He ordered. She moved behind him as he threw off his lab coat and pulled out a small strange looking laser gun from his pocket, aiming it at the shaking and jolting giant sphere. Amy mentally prepared herself for Cybermen to just come out and try to take over everything but to their horror a quartet of Daleks floated out instead, hovering over them.

"Oh, my god." Amy gasped in fear as they started chanting, "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi, sorry if this chapter seems short or rushed or has mistakes, I'm more familiar with the episode 'Doomsday" than I am "Army of Ghosts."_

_Thanks! :D_


	17. Doomsday Pt1

_Author's Note: Okay, they'll be some angst in this chapter but the next one will be happier, I promise. :)_

_Also I don't quite remember the conversation between the daleks and cybermen so I'm kind of winging it, here sorry._

_But enjoy the chapter! :))_

* * *

The Daleks had Amy and Mickey trapped.

"Okay, this is not good." Mickey muttered. Amy rolled her eyes. "Ya' think?" "Conversation will decease!" A dalek barked out startling them both. It then turned to another dalek. "Dalek Thay, what is our status, here?" "Planet earth but another invasion has taken place." It answered.

"By what?" The shiny dalek asked. "Cybermen," A male voice chimed. They looked back at a male scientist as he emerged from behind a table, he must've somehow come in just before they locked the door, Amy realized.

"They're called cybermen." He said. There was a pregnant pause before the dalek responded. "You are?"

He nervously answered. "Dr. Singh." "You will come forward to Dalek Sec!"

"Don't!" Amy warned. "Let me try, maybe we can work with these things." He said as he reluctantly came closer. Amy had a sick feeling about this. She knew how these creatures worked.

"Kneel! We require more information from you about this planet!" Dalek Sec demanded. "Hold still." Dalek Thay said in a chilling manner.

As soon as he knelt the two daleks raised their plungers on either side of his head covering his face activating a suction motion causing him to scream in agony and pain until he collapsed lying dead on the floor.

She had to look away and Mickey quickly pulled her close shielding her from the gruesome skeleton sight. "You didn't have to kill him!" He shouted. "We had no reason to let him live." Dalek Sec responded coldly sending shivers down their backs as it moved closer with it's plunger like weapon aimed at them. Amy could feel herself shaking with fear.

It was official she was scared.

* * *

Meanwhile the Doctor was being held by the cybermen, they had killed Yvonne and now he was trapped. He didn't know what they were going to with him, yet but he was more worried about Amy. He had to find her. He had to know where she was.

Then one of the cybermen spoke interrupting his thoughts. "We have made contact with the daleks." "Show me!" The giant Cyber Leader ordered. The cyberman raised its arm pushing a button and projection images of some cybermen came up along with a couple daleks almost like a two way screen.

The Doctor caught a glimpse of Amy and his heart soared. She was alive! But she was with the daleks and that worried him but things didn't get better as he watched the cybermen try to form an alliance with the daleks.

"An alliance?" The dalek sneered almost insulted. "Daleks don't form alliances!" "But we are alike," The cyberman pointed out. "We think alike and we have technology that surpasses any inferior human. What is your answer?"

The Daleks weren't moved and raised it's weapon at the two cybermen. "Daleks don't form alliances! Exterminate!" And with that they fired killing the cybermen.

The Doctor closed his eyes with dread. This was not good.

"You have declared war," The cyber leader announced angrily. "Be ready to defend yourselves!" "Daleks welcome it!" The Dalek snipped just before it's image projection disappeared.

Things had officially gone from bad to worse.

* * *

"That went well." Mickey muttered after the declaration of war was sent. "Turn the screen off!" The Dalek ordered but Amy spotted the Doctor just before the image faded and her heart fluttered. He was alive! She smiled. Dalek Sec noticed this and went towards her. "Wait, image of male has caused female's heartbeat to increase!"

Mickey scoffed. "You should see what it does when he's actually in the room." "Shut up." She blushed. "Explain this male!" Another one barked. Amy looked at the Dalek defiantly. "That's the Doctor." The two daleks seemed to flinch hearing that name.

She looked at them very smug and feeling more confident. "Now ya' scared." Amy taunted.

* * *

The Cyber Leader turned to the others and announced. "We are at war with the daleks, start the conversion!" The cybermen disbanded grabbing everyone but when one grabbed the Doctor the cyber leader stopped it. "Wait, spare this one," The Doctor frowned. That didn't make sense. "What for?" He said suspiciously.

"It came closer to the Doctor peering over him, menacingly. "You have valuable information about the Daleks. We will keep you alive...for now."

"Lucky me." He muttered. The cyber leader left leaving the Doctor alone listening to the terrified screams of people being converted. It made him sick. He sat there in a hard metal chair staring at the now dirty tile floor when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Hello?" He answered while watching out in case any cybermen and daleks showed up.

"Doctor?" He heard Amy's relieved voice. "Amy," He smiled. "Where are you?" "I'm in the sphere chamber with Mickey. It's crazy in here." Amy replied.

"Really, Mickey's there?"

"Yes." She replied. He grinned. "How is he?"

"He's fine," She said exasperated. "Now, please focus!" "Sorry," He apologized. "How are you making this call?" The Doctor asked aware that were daleks still around.

"The 'walking trash cans' have stepped out to make war plans but they'll be back soon." She said anxiously.

"Can you get out?" He asked. Amy sighed. "No, they've locked the door and there really interested in me and Mickey. They're ordering us to touch this ark shaped thing and I-"

Her sentence trailed as her voice broke slightly. It was clear she was scared.

"Shh, it's okay." He assured her. "Just don't do anything till I get there, okay?" "Okay." She replied composing herself.

The Doctor smiled. "That's my ginger angel, now I'll be there as soon as I can and I-"

Suddenly there was a loud explosion interrupting the phone call. "I've got to go." He said quickly, hanging up.

He followed the sound and saw a bunch of people dressed in black and wearing gas masks firing at the cybermen. They look like movie ninjas. "What the-?"

A young man holding a laser gun jogged up to the Doctor. "Hello, again!"

He knew that voice. "Jake?" He said surprised. Jake removed his gas mask. "Yep!" He grinned. "We've been looking for ya'."

"How, how did you get here?" The Doctor stuttered. He pulled out the same silver and yellow button device Mickey had. "Like this." He replied simply. The Doctor recognized it and freaked slightly. "Wait, no!" But Jake pushed it before the Doctor could stop him.

All of a sudden they were in a dim grey room with large windows and high tech machines; the atmosphere was calm quite the contrast from where they just were.

"Welcome back to the Cybermen factory or as we like to call it now Torchwood, Doctor." Jake said proudly. He nodded. "That's great," The Doctor sighed slightly annoyed. "But please, don't use that thing again it punches holes in the universe." He scolded.

"I hate to tell you this, Doctor," A familiar voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Pete Tyler standing there looking grim. "But your universe is already causing that."

"Pete?" He frowned confused. "Hello, Doctor." Pete smiled.

The Doctor looked at him. "You're running this place?"

He nodded. "Yes and we need your help." Pete motioned him to follow him and led him to a blank white wall or at least that's what it looked like but the Doctor knew it was something else. He pressed his ear against it then ran his hands over the surface and briefly examined it before looking at Pete surprised. "This is the void."

He simply nodded.

The Doctor scoffed. "Blimey, how did this get here?"

"It all happened shortly after the Cybermen were sealed in their factories while humanity was deciding what to do with them." Pete explained as they started walking through the room.

"Then the Cybermen vanished," Jake chimed. The Doctor gave him a curious look as he continued. "Mickey became suspicious and followed them back to your world and even got a job at Torchwood in order to do some spying."

"Good man." The Doctor smiled impressed. "Anyway," Pete sighed. "Mickey reported back to me that they were conducting 'ghost shifts' causing a breech which is creating global warming in our world and a pathway for the cybermen to escape."

"Bloody ghosts shifts." Jake snorted.

The Doctor nodded. "That means both planets could fall into the void." He muttered more to himself. Pete stopped and looked at him with pleading eyes. "That's why we brought you here. We need your help, please tell me you have a plan to save us."

The Doctor slowly grinned. "Oh, I always have a plan!"

* * *

Meanwhile the daleks were still trying to force Amy and Mickey to touch the strange looking arc shaped object leading them to believe that this was the only reason why they were being kept alive because their touch could activate this thing which made them more defiant not to want to.

"The female will touch the Genesis Ark!" Dalek Sec commanded her. "No!" She shouted back. "You will obey," It yelled. "You both have done time travel so you will touch this Time Lord Technology!"

"No!" Amy repeated louder. There was no way she was helping them.

"What is the meaning of this word?" It asked angrily. "It means no, you walking garbage can!" She mocked prompting Mickey to snicker at her remark. "That is not humorous!" The dalek snapped.

"Oh, I thought it was funny!" The Doctor commented strolling in. "Doctor!" Amy smiled relieved to see him.

"Hello," He grinned then looked at Mickey and smiled. "Mickey, good to see you!" He fist bumped him. "You, too boss!" He replied.

"This conversation will decease; the Doctor will touch the ark!" Dalek Thay snapped. He scoffed. "Uh, the Doctor will not!"

He glanced at back Amy. "So what you been doing?" She shrugged. "Oh, just getting to know the crew here." Amy sarcastically replied. He looked at her confused.

"They have names," She explained pointing to each one. "This is Dalek Thay and that's Dalek Sec."

He nodded smirking at the Daleks. "Ah, you lot have names that means you must be the enigmatic Cult of Skaro, nice." The Doctor commented then shrugged. "But I'm not that impressed and I'm not touching whatever that thing is." He pointed at the ark.

"They said it's your people's technology." Mickey said. He shook his head and shrugged. "Never seen it before." "Enough!" Dalek Sec's mechanical voice yelled. "You are unarmed; you will touch this ark or be exterminated!"

The Doctor smirked pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "Well, not quite unarmed." He raised it up zapping at a wall causing it to explode allowing the Cybermen into the sphere chamber and start attacking the Daleks and the chaos surrounded them.

"We need to get out!" The Doctor shouted among the noise. He spotted Jake and motioned him over and they all started running but Mickey accidentally touched the ark while escaping activating it. The Doctor held on to Amy's hand as they dashed through the hall and stairs dodging lasers and gun fire.

They finally stopped for a minute catching their breath in a storage room. "We have to get to the tower and close the breech." The Doctor said breathlessly. Suddenly there was more gun fire.

"Get down!" The Doctor shouted as they ducked behind some boxes then carefully hurried past hiding behind a door. "Doctor, we have to do something." Mickey hissed. "I am," He replied. He had a plan but first he had to get a clamp. He glanced at Jake, Mickey and Amy. "Wait here." The Doctor said.

Amy watched anxiously as he went inside dodging lasers going back and forth like sparklers. Amy hitched a breath as a laser from a dalek narrowly missed him. "Come on." She whispered silently praying. Thankfully the Doctor made it back with a large metal clamp.

"Okay, now what?" Mickey said. The Doctor looked around the hallway briefly. "We have to get to the tower."

"But that's on top of the bloody Torchwood building, how are we going to get up there in time?" Mickey replied. Before he could answer there was a loud ding. Jake was grinning by an elevator. "We could use this."

"Ha!" The Doctor exclaimed happily.

They all followed the Doctor and ended up in the control room and ran to the window where the ark was now rising and daleks were coming out of it rapidly. "So that's what it was," The Doctor said looking pale glancing out the window seeing all the daleks popping out of it like a cannon. "It was a Dalek prison ship."

It was time to end this. The Doctor ran over to the void wearing a pair of 3D glasses sizing it up. "Okay, so what do we have a plan?" Amy asked.

"Oh, yes." He grinned bouncing towards her. "Okay, somebody ask why am I wearing these silly looking glasses!" He exclaimed. "Alright, why are you wearing the glasses?" Amy asked. "To see!" He shouted excitedly.

The Doctor started waving his hands around like a conductor as he explained. "You see I figured out that by crossing the parallel world we came saturated in void stuff," He then placed the glasses on Amy. She noticed an outline of tiny red and blue dots around his body. She reached out to see if she could touch it as he swayed side to side. "What do you see?"

"Void stuff?" Amy guessed. "Right," He said then turned her around. She saw the same dots around the others. "Now since everyone has been in the parallel world we're all vulnerable at getting sucked into the void."

"But since the daleks and cybermen have also crossed through the void…" Amy replied removing the glasses.

"They'll be sucked in like a magnet, too!" He finished happily. "But how?" Amy asked. "Yeah." Mickey added curious. The Doctor snapped his fingers. "Ah, if I open the breach and reverse it, anything soaked in the void material will be pulled in, no problem," "And don't worry the rest of you will be safe in the parallel world." He quickly added.

"And what about you? You'll get pulled in." Jake pointed out. He dashed to the other side of the room and pulled out the clamp. "I'll just set this on the wall and hang on tight." He replied simply.

Amy looked at him questionably realizing something he said. She came closer towards him. "Hang on; I'm going to the parallel world?"

The Doctor's expression changed and he lowered his eyes. He was really going to dread telling her this. "No but you'll be safe just...not with me."

She looked at him confused.

He swallowed trying not to cry. "You're going back, Amy," The Doctor sighed. Her heart dropped as he spoke. "They're waiting for ya', your Doctor…Rory," He said softly. The Doctor exhaled as he explained further. "You see, since the number for the TARDIS is always the same when Rose called she inadvertently contacted your TARDIS as well, allowing Rory to trace and call me so…" His sentence trailed. Amy could guess the rest. She nodded quietly.

He cleared his throat. "Here, it's from him, your Doctor, I found it earlier," He placed a piece of paper in her hand. "Just don't read it until you get back, though."

Amy wasn't listening. She could feel the tears stinging in her eyes as she shook her head. It wasn't fair, she didn't want to leave him.

"No, I don't want to go. I want to stay with you."

"But technically you will," He replied trying to assure her. "I'll be the same man, you know that." She shook her head. "But you won't feel the same way about me, we won't be together the way that I want us to be." She choked.

The Doctor could feel his own tears forming. "We've already altered your history enough, no need to mess it up more, yeah? Besides you need to be with Rory, y-you love him."

"No," She nearly shouted through her tears. "I love you! It was always you!" She finally admitted lowering her head and started crying softly.

The Doctor wanted to change his mind so badly but this was for the best. She needed the kind of life that he simply couldn't give her.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion outside that made the building shake. "Doctor, they're coming." Jake said panicking a little checking out a window.

He nodded and briefly closed his eyes as he took her hand then looked at her with love and sadness as he gently placed a special device around her wrist. "I-I love you, too." He whispered kissing her hand. Then in a flash she was gone.

He lowered his eyes as the hot tears streamed down his face.

She was gone.


	18. Doomsday Pt2

Amy just leaned against the wall of the TARDIS staring at the floor unable to cry anymore. She was back in her TARDIS, back with Rory and her Doctor. She should've been happy but she wasn't. Everything was going to stay the same, now. It wasn't fair. She thought sadly pressing her hand against the wall, trying to imagine him on the other side.

"Amy, Amy?" She heard Rory's voice breaking into her thoughts. "Yeah?" She said distracted. "You've been standing there for twenty minutes and haven't said anything."

Amy shrugged. "Guess, I don't feel like it." "Well, I'm glad you're back." He smiled. She just grunted. Rory sighed realizing she apparently didn't feel like talking. "I'm going to get some tea, would you like anything?"

She just shook her head quietly. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned. Amy nodded giving a weak smile.

He squeezed her shoulder and walked away. As soon as he was gone she glanced down at the note the Doctor gave her, its message was simple: _'I love you, Pond.'_ written in blue ink. It meant everything to her. She smiled slightly holding it close to her heart.

Amy could hear the Doctor moving casually around the console, whistling like nothing had happened between them. She glanced behind her, scowling. How could he act so nonchalant? She walked towards him with her arms folded expecting answers.

"Doctor?" She said.

"Yes?" He replied smiling. "Why did you do that?" Amy asked watching him hit a button with a mallet. "Do what?" He said innocently even though he knew what she was referring to.

Amy sighed heavily. "Why did you send me back here?" He straightened up and scoffed pointing at nothing beside him. "I didn't send you back, he did."

She scowled. "You're the same person!" The Doctor sighed. "Look, you're back and that's all that matters, yeah?" He walked past her.

"But I'm not where I want to be," She huffed following him. "Instead of us being happy you decided where you thought I should be!"

The Doctor just hung his head avoiding her hurtful gaze.

"You loved me but you didn't give me a choice!" Amy added sounding hurt. Her voice fell becoming soft. "I mean is that how this works," She gestured at him with her hands. "Your feelings just change after you regenerate?"

He looked at her teary-eyed. "My feelings for you never changed Amelia Pond because I never stopped loving you," He swallowed. "I've loved you ever since you became Amy Pond, the kiss o' gram that hit me with a croquet bat." The Doctor admitted briefly pausing. He swallowed thickly. "But you made your choice, you chose Rory and I have to respect that."

Amy lowered her gaze remembering the 'dream lord incident.' "Maybe I was wrong," She said softly meeting his sad ancient green eyes. "Maybe I can change my mind." He shook his head. "You really don't want to be with me besides he can give you kind of the life that I can't." The Doctor continued operating the console.

Amy groaned throwing her hands up frustrated. He was doing it again! "Would you stop deciding things for me? I can decide my own future!" The Doctor slammed his hand on the console."Then stop breaking my hearts and understand that there's nothing I can do," He gave her a hard hurtful stare. "We ca-can't be together, it's not me its fate!" He choked.

She folded her arms still defiant. "If that's so how did I end up in other TARDIS, anyway?" She asked. He scoffed shaking his head sadly. "That was the TARDIS. She was trying to rewrite history, when Rose left she didn't want _'him'_ to be alone so she sent you," The Doctor smirked to himself. "It's a bit ironic, well, the TARDIS always did have a mind of her own, I suppose." He said glancing at the console.

Amy nodded quietly pressing her lips. The Doctor slowly came towards her placing his hand on her shoulder. "It'll get better," He assured her. "Pretty soon all this will be forgotten." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead breaking her heart further.

She watched him go back and sighed realizing all she could do, now was carry on.

Amy moved to the pilot seat and finally asked. "Where we going?" Her Doctor smiled and started rambling about a planet when her phone vibrated. She glanced at it. It was a text message but she didn't recognize the number. Curious she read the message; _'Your device is good for one more trip. Here's a sequence of numbers to help. Good luck, Mickey.'_

She grinned, there was still a chance! "Thank you, Mickey." She smiled to herself. Amy quickly wrote the number.

"So what do you think?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm going back!" Amy blurted. "What," He exclaimed. "Are you insane?" She scoffed. "You said yourself that you always loved me and that the TARDIS is responsible for all this," Amy shrugged. "So maybe I should help fix what should've been."

"What about…" He started to say.

She stopped him. "Tell Rory I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath then quickly punched in the numbers on the device and in a flash she was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile the Doctor was alone; everyone was in the parallel world but he couldn't dwell on his loneliness now, the cybermen and daleks were getting closer.

He was feverishly working on a computer, getting ready to open the breach when suddenly there was a flash of bright light nearly blinding him. When the light dimmed and his vision focused he was shocked to see Amy steadying herself on the edge of a desk as if she had a rough landing. "Blimey, that was rough." She muttered.

"Amy?" He exclaimed. "Doctor!" She smiled. He walked over to her with a stunned expression. "How, how did you get here?" He gawked.

Suddenly she wasn't so sure about this, now. Amy couldn't tell if he was upset or not and just stuttered out a response before a loud rumble interrupted her. "They're here." He muttered with dread.

The Doctor sighed. "Come on," He led her to the clamp on the wall. "Hold on to that." Amy held on then the Doctor pulled the lever back and dashed back to Amy, holding on tight.

There a window crash causing Amy to flinch. "Hold still!" The Doctor yelled. She clung tighter.

Daleks were flying by getting sucked into the blinding light of nothing. The impact of the wind made it hard to see and stand. Sometimes it felt like she was going to lose her grip but she managed to grasp firmly and hang on while thousands of Daleks flew past bumping into desks like cardboard, one by one into the void.

Seconds went by before the void finally sealed and everything calmed down. Amy could feel the Doctor's heavy breathing as she panted herself easing her grasp from the clamp. Looking around the office was a mess, papers and glass everywhere but it at least it was quiet.

"Well, that was fun." She remarked exhaling and slowly standing up. "Welcome to my world," He commented helping her. "But we did it." He leaned back chuckling with relief. She smiled feeling relieved herself that it was over. "Yeah, we did."

The Doctor exhaled. "Let's get out of here." They walked back to the TARDIS. Inside the Doctor said nothing worrying her a little. Was he mad at her?

Amy watched him work the console a few minutes before finally speaking. "I can explain everything." He shrugged. "Okay," The Doctor leaned against the control panel looking at her. "Explain."

She held up her wrist. "Mickey, somehow texted me the code to make this thing send me back." "I see." He replied nodding.

Before he could say anything else Amy stopped him, determined to have her say.

"And I know what you're going to say," She scoffed pacing around. "You're going to say 'how I need to stay with Rory' "How I'm messing up my history' but I'm not because you said you always loved me," Amy took the note out showing him it. "Even the note you gave me say's it but you didn't give me a say and it was always you, you daft alien!" She protested.

The Doctor looked at her with no expression for a minute and nodded. "Well, yeah, I was going to say all that, actually," He admitted. "I probably also would've told you were making a mistake." Amy rolled her eyes and grunted. "I knew it." He lowered his eyes. "But I also be the biggest liar in the galaxy."

She looked at him confused. The Doctor came closer holding her hand. "Amy, you have no idea how happy I am that you're back." She smiled. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "I never felt so alone until you left," He caressed the side of her face stroking her cheek with his thumb. "But why did you do that?" She asked softly, lingering in his touch. The Doctor sighed. "I thought I was doing the right thing," He gently pressed his forehead against hers. "But I never want to lose you again. I'm sorry, my ginger angel."

Amy grinned shyly. "Well, I'm here, now, yeah?" She replied playing with his tie. He smiled. "Yeah, you are." He leaned closer pressing his lips against hers so gently she almost melted and her knees went weak. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer returning his kiss, enjoying the feel of his lips and the feel of her fingers running through his soft messy hair.

Then suddenly they heard the sound of a someone clearing their throat and they broke apart. Their mouths dropped at a red-headed woman standing in a wedding dress tapping her foot looking very annoyed.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed confused. "What?" Amy mirrored his baffled reaction. How did she get here, they're in space?

The woman folded her arms scowling. "I hate to interrupt whatever this is," She gestured at them with her hand. "But would someone tell me WHERE THE HELL AM I?" She shouted.

"WHAT?" They both exclaimed.


	19. Runaway Bride Pt1

"I swear I am so going to get her for this," The woman grumbled. "I cannot believe Nerys would stoop so low!" The Doctor and Amy just stood there unsure what to do, they were at a lost. They had no clue who or how this woman got in there.

They watched her pace across the TARDIS rambling about pranks, a wedding and some girl name Nerys. He glanced at Amy confused. "Who's Nerys?" Amy just shrugged.

"Um, excuse me but who's Nerys?" The Doctor asked carefully. "Your best friend," She snipped. He frowned shaking his head. "I don't know any Nerys." "Yeah, well, whatever prank you three have planned ends, now," She huffed. "My husband and I are so suing you," She paused rethinking her words. "Well, when he becomes my husband then we'll sue you. You can bet on that." She nodded.

Amy scoffed folding her arms coming closer. "Um, we haven't done anything but we would like to know how you got in here."

"Oi'," The woman frowned wagging her finger. "Now you listen to me I'm supposed to be getting married and I want out of this thing, now!"

Amy winced, they were in space, how were they going to do that? Amy looked over at the Doctor for some help but he was busy running around the console checking it with a stethoscope. "What have you been eating, eh," He muttered at the TARDIS, tapping it. "It's like you have indigestion, again."

Amy sighed going over to him. "Doctor, a little help, please?"

He turned and started pointing over at the bride accusingly. "She did something to my TARDIS, I know it," He whined. "Doctor, we don't know that." Amy said carefully. He pouted at her like a hurt child. "She must have, there is no way this ship can pick up people in mid-flight," He protested. The Doctor leaned closer stroking her fingers. "And I had a nice evening planned for us, too." He whined.

Amy suppressed a smirk, he was so adorable. She nodded trying to calm him down. "I know but she really wants to leave and we need to help her."

"Hello? I'm still here." She remarked waving her hand from behind. "Hang on." He said still determined to figure out this woman's origins.

He then spun around twice like he was looking for something before going around the console. "What's he doing?" Amy wondered.

"Is there something wrong with him?" The bride questioned watching his manic energy. Amy sighed. "No, this is normal for him."

He came back with a tiny flashlight and attempted to examine the stranger. "Uh, I don't think you should do that." Amy warned peering behind him.

He sighed. "I know what I'm doing." The Doctor assured her. He shined the light in her eyes and the woman promptly slapped him.

"Oi," He exclaimed startled. "What was that for?" The Doctor scowled. The woman glared at them annoyed. "Just get me to the church!" "Okay, okay!" He frowned going back to work the console.

Just then the woman spotted the doors and quickly headed towards them. Amy realized she was attempting to leave. "Wait, wait!" She called out trying to stop her.

But it was too late as soon as she opened the doors they revealed the galaxy and all the wonders of space. The woman just stared at it all shock. She was stunned, absolutely stunned. "You are kidding," She swallowed nervously. "What is this place?"

Amy sighed standing beside her. "This is the TARDIS; it's a spaceship…an alien spaceship. I'm Amy and that's the Doctor."

She looked at Amy with slight worry. "You're aliens?" Amy shook her head. "I'm not," She smiled at the Doctor. "But he is."

The woman turned pale.

"Don't worry he's a nice alien." Amy assured her. "Aren't you, Doctor?" She smiled sweetly at him hoping he get the hint.

"Yeah, nicey, wicey." He grumbled leaning against the console with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Great," She grunted. Amy glanced at her. "And you are?"

"Donna Noble."

"Nice name." She nodded. "Thanks." Donna muttered. "Human?" Amy guessed studying her. Donna just nodded 'yes'. She was still letting this all sink in.

After a minute of awkward silence and staring out into the twinkling galaxy Amy finally spoke. "Nice out there, huh?"

"No, it's getting cold can we close the doors?" Donna replied. Amy sighed shutting them quickly.

Donna looked at them both, pressing her lips and walking slowly trying to understand. "So let me get this straight this is space, I'm in a spaceship and I just walked in on a human snogging an alien, am I right?" She deducted.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "That's one way of looking at it but basically…yes." Amy shrugged. Donna nodded. "Right, you're both nuts," She turned towards the Doctor with pleading frustrated eyes. "Now, get me to the church, it's in Cheswick, London, Earth, please before I miss my wedding!"

The Doctor sighed, the sooner he did this the sooner he was done with this temperamental bride. He told himself. "Right, Cheswick." He began setting up the coordinates.

A few minutes later they landed in Cheswick but there was one problem; they were in the middle of a busy shopping square on the other side of town.

Donna groaned opening the doors as she stepped outside looking around. "Blimey, you're worse at directions than my mum." "Oops, sorry" The Doctor muttered. "What happened?" Amy asked. He sighed. "I don't think this is it." Amy stepped out noticing the elaborate Christmas decorations and the loud holiday music.

"What did you do?" She said. He shrugged. "It wasn't me, it was the TARDIS."

"We'll just have to call a cab." Donna concluded. "Uh, we don't have any money." He replied sheepishly. She rolled her eyes. "Great, a broke Martian." "I'm not from Mars," The Doctor grumbled then he frowned eyeing her dress. "Don't you carry a wallet or a phone on you?" She scoffed. "It's a wedding dress, they don't have pockets." "That's stupid." He remarked.

"Oi'!" Donna scowled at him. This was Amy's cue to intervene. "Doctor, why don't you go to that ATM and get some money for a cab?" He gave her a look.

"Go on." She encouraged.

"Right." He nodded walking across the street.

Amy smiled at Donna folding her arms. "Sorry about all this." She sighed shaking her head. "It's alright, I know you both mean well," Donna glanced at her watch looking worried. "I just don't want to miss my wedding that's all." "You won't." Amy promised.

She smiled slightly. "Tell me, have you known him a long time?" Donna asked curious. Amy casually shrugged. "You could say that, yeah."

"He's a bit mad, isn't he?" She said. Amy smirked. "Yeah but that's what makes him wonderful." Donna nodded. "I bet the dates aren't boring." She lightly teased. Amy giggled. "Nothing's boring with the Doctor."

"Well, I don't understand it but as long you're happy that's all that matters." Donna sighed.

Amy smiled at that. "Yeah, I am happy."

Donna scoffed slightly. "I think mum, would have a fit if I traveled around with a space alien," She sighed staring at her hands. "But then she has a fit at everything I do." She added softly.

Amy noticed her somber expression and felt bad for her. She gently nudged her arm. "So go on who's the lucky guy?" She smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Lance." Donna replied dreamily, her face brightening. She nodded impressed. "Well, don't you worry we'll get you to the church in time." "I hope so." She replied slightly unsure.

"Blimey," Amy exhaled looking around. "I can't believe its Christmas!" "You like Christmas?" Donna asked. Amy shrugged. "Not always," She smiled remembering the Doctor crash landing in her backyard Christmas Eve. "But then I met the Doctor and now, I do."

Donna made a face. "Not me I don't like it," She glanced down again at her watch, anxiously. She sighed. "I'm going to find a phone and the call the church they're probably worried." She said.

Amy nodded and continued to look around the lavish window displays. Donna started walking towards a payphone but when she walked by the TARDIS she suddenly stopped, she turned and gasped. It was tiny!

"You're kidding." She muttered. Curious, she ran over and started popping in and out of it comparing the sizes. Inside it was massive but outside it was just a box but how?

"That's not possible; it has to be a trick!" She thought to herself. But the more she looked the more it became real; it was bigger on the inside. Donna was freaked out by it and began walking away.

"I'm gone." She muttered going past Amy. Amy looked at her confused and tried to stop her. "Wait, Donna!"

"Leave me alone, all I want to do is get married." She said carefully. "What's wrong?" Amy asked following her. "It's too weird in there." Donna replied. "What do you mean weird?" Amy asked.

She shook her head. "It's all abnormal size in that box. It's just too much." "It's just bigger on the inside that's all." Amy shrugged. "I don't care." Donna replied.

"You'll get used to it," She promised. "Please come back, Donna?"

Donna paused clutching the sides of her wedding dress. "I appreciate it, Amy; honestly I do but what you think is normal I think is just overwhelming. Now I'm going to call a cab, goodbye."

"Donna!" She called out but it was no use she had hopped into a cab and was gone.

"Dang it." Amy muttered. She ran across the street to tell the Doctor. "Doctor!" She shouted. Amy found him standing in front of the ATM machine grinning as he retrieved the money.

"Ha, this is amazing a machine that gives money!" He shook his head in disbelief as he played with the buttons. He glanced over at Amy. "What you humans won't come up with next?"

She nodded. "Yeah, glad you're impressed but we have a problem." He placed the bills in his jacket pocket. "Oh?" Amy sighed. "Donna's gone, she took a cab." The Doctor shrugged. "Okay and?"

Amy shrugged. "Well, other than the driver looking like a creepy Santa Clause noth-." His eyes widen in fear. "Hang on, what?" "The driver looked like Santa." She replied.

"Oh, no, no, no!" He muttered hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. He gently grasped her forearms. "Which way did they go?"

Amy pointed and he grabbed her hand racing down the sidewalk trying to spot the cab."Doctor, what's happening?" She asked. He stopped catching a brief glimpse of the stiff robotic figure driving the taxi as it went pass.

A look of fear spread across his face. He knew what it was; he had seen them last year. Pilot fish!

Amy had never seen him look so worried. "What's wrong, what is it?" She asked. Suddenly Amy noticed the Christmas music was getting louder and closer. "Doctor?" She said tapping his shoulder.

He glanced behind her and saw more of the carol playing 'Santas' approaching, slowly surrounding them. They were in trouble.

"What's going on?" She said becoming worried following his gaze. "They're pilot fish." He swallowed.

"They're what?"

Instead of answering he quickly raised his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the ATM causing it to shoot out money creating a diversion as a large crowd scrambled to grab the cash.

"Come on!" He grabbed Amy's hand and they dashed back to the TARDIS. "What are pilot fish?" She asked as he frantically worked the console, banging and hitting buttons and pulling levers.

"They're like robotic hunters for aliens; they were after me last year for energy, shortly after I regenerated." He explained quickly. "Wait, why would they want Donna?" Amy asked confused.

"I don't know but we need to save her!" He said in a panic.

"How?"

"Like this!" He exclaimed pulling a lever causing the TARDIS to jolt and shake and even bounce. Amy yelped almost tipping over before grabbing on to a rail.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" She yelled trying to maintain balance. "No idea, now hold on tight!" He shouted grasping the console. Amy clung on tighter silently praying that he knew what was doing.

**TBC**


	20. Runaway Bride Pt2 (Slight rewrite)

The TARDIS bounced and twirled, it was unlike anything Amy had ever been through, it was rough and crazy like the TARDIS had a mind of its own. She yelped bouncing along feeling the blue box repeatedly hit heavy metal objects. "Doctor!" She shouted.

"Hang on," He said carefully tying a rope to one end of the console and another to his waist. He then made his way to the door opening it with his foot revealing a busy freeway.

Amy gawked in fear at the dangerously close passing cars. He glanced at her motioning her over. "Come help me but be careful!" He yelled. Amy's legs wobbled a little as she slowly stood inside the fast moving TARDIS but somehow she made it to the Doctor.

"Just hold that other door open, okay?" He instructed.

Amy nodded and knelt pressing against the door with her back and watched as cars raced past, she swallowed terrified.

"Ha, I see it!" He shouted. The TARDIS inched closer towards Donna's taxi. She was banging on the window looking frightened. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver opening her door.

"It's a robot!" Donna blurted out in panic pointing at the mask-less robot . "I know that," The Doctor yelled back trying to keep his balance. "And you need to jump, now!" "Jump!" She shouted back at him like he was mad. "Yes, whatever that thing wants you for is not good so jump!" He shouted opening his arms.

"I'm in a wedding dress!" She scowled. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes and you look lovely, now jump!"

"Please, Donna!" Amy begged struggling to keep the door open. She still looked reluctant.

"Trust him!" She urged. Donna took a deep breath and jumped across awkwardly landing on the Doctor but allowing Amy to quickly shut the door and the TARDIS flew away into the sky.

A few minutes later they landed safely on a roof of a building but the TARDIS was smoking inside and the Doctor had to quickly extinguish it. Amy leaned against it and watching the smoke come out. She frowned concerned. "Is the TARDIS going to be okay?" He nodded coughing a bit. "Oh, yeah, she's just not used to all that heavy flying just let her rest a bit," "How about you, you okay?" He asked stroking the back of her red hair.

"Yeah," Amy nodded and smiled slightly. "Bit of a wild ride, there but I'm okay." She lightly joked. The Doctor smiled kissing her forehead. She glanced over and noticed Donna looking at her watch disappointed. "Did we miss it?" Amy asked carefully, walking to her. Donna nodded sadly. "Yeah."

She bit her lip feeling bad. "You can reschedule, right?" "Of course we can." Donna sighed. "And the honeymoon can still be a romantic holiday." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess." Donna replied softly going to the edge of the building and sitting. Amy sat beside her. "I'm sorry." She said.

Donna shrugged. "You tried." The Doctor lowered his eyes briefly with guilt. He felt bad about not making it in time. He glanced up removing his jacket and placed it on Donna's shoulders. He wasn't sure how it would help but it seemed like the thing to do.

He then sat beside Amy putting his arm around her shoulders.

Donna tugged on the jacket as it dwarfed her and made a face. "God, you're skinny, this wouldn't fit a rat." Amy scoffed. "He's not skinny," She replied smiling, wrapping her arms around him hugging him. "He's just lean." "Amy." He blushed.

"Oh, sorry," Donna jokingly rolled her eyes and sighed pulling the jacket around her feeling a bit chilly. "So go on then, what were those things?" "Pilot fish," The Doctor explained looking out into the city. "Robotic hunters cleverly disguised as Santas. I met them last Christmas." She looked at him questionably. "Why, what happened then?"

He looked at her strangely. "Seriously, big spaceship over London, didn't you notice?" Donna shrugged. "I had a bit of a hangover."

He shrugged his shoulder then snapped his fingers before reaching into his pocket. "Before I forget," He turned towards Donna handing her a silver ring. "You need to wear this." Donna scoffed. "Oh, you're going to rub it in?" The Doctor sighed. "It's a bio-damper, those creatures are hunters. It should keep you hidden."

She sighed putting it on. He turned to Amy. "You too." "But…" Amy protested. "Please, it may keep you safe, too. Just in case." He replied. She nodded and he took her hand, smirking. "With this ring I bio-damp thee." He teased slipping it on her finger.

Amy smiled pressing her forehead against his. "I do." She softly snickered before pressing her lips into his. Donna cleared her throat. "I'm beginning to feel like a third wheel, over here." "Sorry." The Doctor smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry." Amy blushed.

Donna rolled her eyes but smiled. She really was glad those two had each other. "So where did you meet your fiancé Lance?" Amy asked.

"At work." Donna replied. "Which is?" The Doctor asked. "HC Clements." She shrugged. He nodded. "Sounds posh." Donna scoffed. "Yeah for a place that makes just keys." Amy tilted her head. "So it's like a fancy locksmith?"

She nodded. "You could say that." "How did you meet Lance, then?" Amy asked. Donna smiled. "He made me coffee." "Coffee?" Amy replied curious. She nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I was new and everyone there were such snobs I didn't think I ever fit in but Lance was different and he was nice. I mean he actually made me coffee and talked to me…me of all people."

The Doctor shrugged. "Why not you're a nice person to talk to." Donna just smiled at him and continued. "Well, anyway every day he made me coffee and we talked and that was it."

"How long ago was this?" Amy asked. "Six months." She replied simply. Amy made a face. "A bit rushed to get married, isn't it?" Donna cleared her throat. "It was his idea."

Amy nodded but something wasn't right about all this.

Donna checked her watch and sighed. "Well, we better get to the church, I know they're worried," She looked at the Doctor. "Maybe you can explain, Martian." He sighed exasperated. "Yeah, for the tenth thousandth rime I'm not from Mars." "Right." She remarked.

Amy just snickered and they all stood and walked back to the TARDIS ready to face Donna's family and her guests.

* * *

When they got to church it wasn't exactly the worried filled crowd they were expecting; there was loud party music playing and people dancing and laughing. Donna walked in gawking. "So much for people worrying." Amy muttered.

"Ahem!" Donna cleared her throat loudly. The music and everyone dancing stopped and were apparently shocked to see Donna. They didn't even seem to notice the Doctor and Amy standing behind her. Donna's glare turned to a dark skinned young man in a posh black velvet suit dancing with a blond girl in a tight blue dress.

"Lance!" Donna snipped.

He spun around startled to see her. "Donna, sweetheart" The man in the suit quickly said with relief. "We were so worried!" Donna gave him a look. "You were so worried you were dancing with her?" She remarked.

After a minute of tense silence the Doctor raised his hand. "Um, hi, I'm the Doctor." He awkwardly introduced himself. Amy just covered her eyes softly groaning. Donna looked at him frowning. "They had the reception without me!" She grumbled folding her arms. "I see that." He replied.

An older medium height woman with violet hat scowling at her; she looked like Donna's mother. "Well, what do you expect with that childish prank you pulled, earlier?"

Donna frowned. "It wasn't a prank, mum." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, the way you just vanished with those special effects," She commented waving her hands around. "I swear you were always seeking attention ever since you were a little girl."

"I'm not a child and that's not the point you all went ahead and had the reception without me!" Donna scowled. The blond huffed. "Why not, it's paid for?" Donna glared at her. "Thank you Nerys!"

"That's Nerys." The Doctor whispered to Amy. Amy just nodded feeling uncomfortable. She watched as everyone started questioning Donna who suddenly broke into tears quickly gaining everyone's sympathies. At first Amy and the Doctor were concerned for her but she winked at them indicating she was just fine.

Minutes later everybody was dancing and having fun, the incident over Donna's disappearing act seemed forgotten but the Doctor and Amy still hung around, anyway at the bar watching everyone just in case.

The Doctor glanced at Amy. "So having fun?" He asked. Amy shrugged swirling side to side on the bar stool. "I suppose, not my style of music though." She commented as a slow nineties line dance tune played loudly from the speakers.

She glanced at the Doctor who was smirking. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing just the way you humans dance in formation like that, I find it quite funny." The Doctor snickered as people hopped up and down waving their hips.

"Oi'," She playfully scowled tapping his arm. "Thanks for that." "Oh, but not you, luv," He said quickly, taking her hand. "You dance magnificently." Amy just grunted. The Doctor tilted his head meeting her eyes. "Care to dance?"

Amy casually shrugged. "Come on, what do you say?" He smiled. She couldn't resist those brown doe eyes and smiled taking his hand.

He pulled her close and they danced swaying side to side. "You dance divinely, Miss Pond." The Doctor said softly in her ear. She giggled. "I bet you say that to all the human girls." She teased.

The Doctor wiggled his eyebrows and he dipped her slightly. He twirled her a couple of times and just held her close as they continued dancing to slow a pop song. The music was corny but she didn't care, she could stay like this forever.

"I'm sorry about all this. I'll try to make it up to you." He promised. Amy smiled. "This is good." She said softly resting her cheek on his shoulder.

Amy sighed. "Have you figured out what's going on, yet?" She asked after a few minutes. He shook his head. "No, I even scanned Donna's DNA and got nothing, no imbalances, no oddities. I'm at a lost."

She just nodded lingering in his embrace. She then spotted the wedding photographer playing with his digital camera and a thought occurred to her. She looked at the Doctor. "What about the wedding photographer?"

"What about him?" He asked. "Wouldn't he have footage of what happened just before Donna disappeared?" She pointed out. He grinned. "Amy Pond, you are brilliant!"

He took her hand and they hurried over to the photographer. "Excuse me," The Doctor said. "You filmed this wedding, yeah?" The young man nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Could we see the footage where Miss Noble disappeared?" He asked. "Sure," He shrugged setting it up on his camera. "Everyone's been asking to see it and why not," He smirked. "It was a good trick. I know I was applauding."

He clicked a switch and they watched on the tiny screen as Donna walked down the aisle and suddenly a glowing yellow orange swirl surrounded her and she vanished almost disintegrating into thin air before soaring upward. The Doctor's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe it. "That's not possible." "What is it?" Amy asked.

He pulled her to the side looking at her baffled. "It's huon particles." He replied in disbelief. Amy looked at him like he had two heads. "What?"

The Doctor sighed trying to explain. "It's what makes the TARDIS the TARDIS." "Okay and?" She replied.

He shook his head. "And other than the TARDIS it no longer exists, my people destroyed it or so I thought."

"Meaning?" Amy replied. "Meaning it shouldn't even be here and besides its old, it's ancient so ancient that nothing can hide it," He glanced over at Donna dancing with Lance then eyed her bio-damp ring. His eyes widen with panic. "Not even a bio-damp!"

He grabbed Amy's hand and rushed to a window. To their horror the robotic Santas were slowly marching towards the church. "Doctor, what do we do?" Amy said extremely worried. "We've got to get out!" He said. They ran over to Donna in a panic, he grabbed her arm pulling her to the side.

"Oi', I'm not a yo-yo," Donna grumbled. She noticed him looking worried. "What's wrong spaceman?" "Sorry," He said apologizing. "But we have a problem."

"Well, what is it?" She frowned.

"Those robotic Santas have found us." Amy chimed. "But I thought you said I was safe." She replied worried. "Well, the bio-damp is worthless so we need to leave, now." The Doctor ordered.

"How?" Donna replied. He thought a minute. "Let's go there." He pointed to the back entrance.

They raced over to the back door but as soon as they opened it there were pilot fish blocking the exit and aiming their weapons at them. "Okay, plan B'." The Doctor quickly announced shutting the door. They rushed to the front door but there were just more of them. He spun around the crowded room realizing there were no other exits.

There was nowhere to go. They were surrounded.

**TBC**


	21. Runaway Bride Pt3

"Okay, we're trapped." Amy swallowed. "My god, my family," Donna gasped. "What do we do?" Before he could answer Donna's mother's annoyed voice interrupted. "Donna, what is going on?" The Doctor rushed up to her in a panic. "Mrs. Noble we have to get everyone out, now."

She looked at him strangely. "Who are you?" "Mum just listen to him." Donna begged. Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Oh, he's one of your friends. I swear Donna I…oh…" She gasped looking at the Christmas tree in awe. The Doctor turned and the green and red ornaments were slowly floating in the air.

The guests were fascinated but the Doctor knew this wasn't good. "What's going on?" Amy asked sounding worried. Keeping his eyes on the floating objects he said. "Get Donna and hide, now." She didn't question him and grabbed Donna's wrist and quickly made it to under a table.

Suddenly there was a swoosh, an ornament flew past the Doctor's head and crashed on the floor with an explosion terrifying the guests. Soon ornament after ornament were flying everywhere hitting the floor and exploding like tiny bombs forcing people to take cover. Among the chaos the Doctor ducked the flying shards of glass and managed to make it to the D.J's table.

He stood and shouted at the robotic Santas. "Oi', Santas," They now had their weapons aimed at him as he stared at them angrily. He held up his sonic screwdriver. "Next time don't mess with a man when he's near a speaker and a sonic screwdriver." He placed the screwdriver into the speaker causing a high pitch sound to erupt making everyone grasp their ears.

The noise was too much for the pilot fish and they malfunctioned and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Everyone slowly emerged from their hiding spots slightly injured and confused.

The Doctor looked around for Amy and Donna. "Amy?" "I'm here," She called coming out from behind a fallen table. "We're fine, nothing's broken." She sighed. The Doctor quickly rushed up and hugged her tight.

"Ahem," Donna grunted exasperated. "I hate to interrupt but what just happened?" The Doctor just thought a minute before crouching down to scan the head of one of the robots. He frowned, "According to this it says the signal came from HC Clements."

"That ridiculous," Lance chimed from behind Donna. "Who are you people, anyway?" "Oh, we're freelancers." The Doctor replied casually. He stood and a thought occurred to him. Maybe there was more to this place then meets the eye. The Doctor glanced over at Amy."Give me your phone."

She shrugged tossing it to him. She watched him type HC Clements before scanning it.

His eyes widen at the results.

"What is it?" Amy asked. He just looked at her and showed her the phone. She gasped. "Torchwood, HC Clements was owned by Torchwood?" He shrugged. "Apparently."

"What's Torchwood?" Donna frowned. "They were responsible for the Cyberman war." Amy replied grimly. Donna just looked at her completely lost. The Doctor sighed. "Let me guess you missed that, too?"

"Scuba diving." She replied simply. Amy nodded impressed. The Doctor snapped his fingers. "We need to get to HC Clements," He looked at the three of them. "Who has a car?" "I do." Lance replied.

"Brilliant, let's go!" He said.

They found Lance's car but it was a tiny blue car. The Doctor being almost six foot made a face. "You're joking." He shook his head. "No, this is my car." He pointed at it disapprovingly. "It's-it's-"

"It was a gift from me." Donna interjected folding her arms. The Doctor then faked a smile and gritted his teeth. "It's adorable."

Amy suppressed a giggle as they all piled into the car. It wasn't easy but they eventually made it to Donna's work place. The Doctor came out of the car groaning. "Blimey, that was hard." He said stretching his back.

"Well, next regeneration, don't be so tall." Amy suggested. He scowled. "Funny, very funny." "I'll give you a massage, later." She sang. His eyes brightened at that. Donna groaned. "Hello, can we focus?"

The Doctor nodded. "Right follow me." They ran into the building and he started hacking into one of the computers. After a few minutes he grinned."Ha, so that's how they're doing it. This building has a secret floor."

"Okay, what is this all about?" Donna asked. The Doctor shoved his hands in pockets and tried to explain. "Well, it seems HC Clements is responsible for you showing up in the TARDIS."

"How?" She asked. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Somehow you've been doused with huon particles and that's a problem because they don't exist anymore. My people destroyed them."

Donna swallowed. "So what does that mean, huon particles?" "Huon particles is part of the TARDIS which means when it flew overhead you were automatically pulled in like a magnet," He took a pencil and threw into a coffee cup. "Just like that."

She nodded weakly. "So I'm a pencil in a cup, basically?" The Doctor nodded. "Basically." "But how are they making it?" Amy asked. The Doctor rushed over to the elevator pushing a button. "Going down?" He offered.

Amy and Donna immediately went in but Lance shook his head. "This is crazy! Donna you don't honestly believe-"

"Lance, inside!" She ordered. He grumbled stepping inside. "For better, for worse." The Doctor remarked. "Tell me about it, mate." He scoffed. "Oi!" Donna warned.

The elevator moved down to the bottom of the building and they stepped out into a secret lab with long tubes of water like substance being extracted into smaller tubes.

"You are kidding?" Donna muttered. The Doctor scoffed. "Oh, this brilliant!" Amy made a face at the clear substance. "What is it?" "Its huon particles being converted into liquid, they used the river," He said excitedly. "How fantastic is that? Oh, these humans never fail to amaze me!"

"So this is what's in me?" She said nervously. He took a tube and brought it close to her and she glowed an orange color. "My god." She gasped.

"That's inside you. Just combine a human with the particles and then…" His eyes brightened and he jumped startling her. "Oh, that's it! They needed a conductor, of course. Get a bride like you all excited about going down the aisle, activating the particles and then shazaam!" He exclaimed prompting Donna to slap him.

"What did I do, now?" The Doctor scoffed. She arched her eyebrow. "Are you enjoying this?" "No." He mumbled. "Doctor?" Amy warned. He shuffled his feet and shrugged. "Okay, a little." Donna shook her head and came towards him. "Doctor, you said your people got rid of this stuff, why?" He didn't answer, he couldn't bring himself to.

"Doctor, please?" Donna begged. He sighed. "Because they're deadly." She became pale. "Oh, my god." Amy came over and took her hand. "Don't worry, we can fix it." The Doctor nodded. "Right, whatever was has been done to you I'll reverse it, I promise."

"We'll see about that little matchstick man!" A menacing voice hissed. They spun around as the walls suddenly rose up they were surrounded by hooded robot guards and a blood red giant female spider emerged from the darkness hissing and snarling at them.

"Okay, that's new." Amy replied slightly in shock. The Doctor gawked. "No, that's not possible. Those things are supposed to be extinct." She looked at him. "You know her?"

He just nodded.

Amy scoffed. "Okay, do I even want to know how?" He gave her a look. "Doctor, what is that thing?" Donna asked sounding scared. He leaned over and said. "It's a Racnoss; they're ruthless creatures, born starving. They'll eat anything."

"Not our fault." She replied defensively. "How are you even here?" He scoffed in disbelief. "Last of my kind," She replied then sneered. "But not for long soon my children will be free thanks to my key." The Racnoss pointed a hook like arm at Donna.

"Huon particles?" The Doctor guessed. The creature just cackled.

The Doctor spotted Lance creeping behind the Racnoss with an ax. Donna looked hopeful but the Doctor knew Lance wasn't going to save them. Amy seemed to know it, too.

"Oh, yeah," Donna said defiant. "That's what you think! Get her Lance!" But Lance just put down the ax and stood there next to the Racnoss, laughing at her. "Oh, brother she's a twit, isn't she? Can't even point to Germany on a map!" He scoffed.

Donna looked at him baffled. "What? Lance, get her!" He rolled his eyes. "Blimey, she's thick! Months I had to put up with her."

The Doctor looked apologetically at her. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "What, I don't understand?" Donna said confused. Amy took her hand and tried to explain. "For six months Lance has been giving you coffee." She shrugged. "So?" Amy glanced at her. "He was feeding you huon particles."

Donna's heart dropped. "He's been poisoning me." "Yeah and I deserve a medal for putting up with you," Lance snapped. Amy could see the tears forming in Donna's eyes. All she could do was squeeze her hand as Lance spat out his cruel words. "A lonely temp with nothing but a bag of crisps to keep her company on a Saturday night!"

"Better than a night with you!" Amy fired back defending her. The Doctor shook his head and scoffed. "So that was all part of the plan, eh? Human resources." He remarked. "This time its personnel." He smirked. The Doctor just looked at him in disgust.

"But-but I love you." Donna replied softly. He gave a mock pitiful look. "That's what made it easy." Just then the Racnoss shouted. "Enough chit chat," "Let's begin!"

Suddenly Donna gave an orange glow, the huon particles were being activated, the Doctor realized with shock. She quickly disappeared and reappeared this time trapped in a web up on the ceiling. Then the floor expanded and a large a hole opened up right at their feet. It looked like it went on forever. "Doctor," Amy pointed. "What's in there?"

"My children and their hungry!" The Racnoss growled. "Please tell me you have a plan." She said sounding worried. The Doctor chewed his lower lip for a minute looking around at the robot guards. "Wait here." He whispered and snuck out. Amy groaned quietly. She hated when he did that.

Then the creature peered over Lance and sneered. "Oh, Lance, I'm going to need another key." She smirked. "And my children are extra hungry."

Lance started stammering. "B-but I did what you wanted. I'm on your side!" He protested. The Racnoss nodded. "Yes but you have been very rude to your lady friend. I think you should join her, don't you?"

"Wait, wait!" Lance begged. His eyes widen in fear as a hooded robot grabbed him from behind and another started force feeding him huon particles until he glowed an orange color and disappeared reemerging next to Donna trapped inside a thick sticky web.

Amy just watched in horror as they both struggled to break free but it was no use, it was too tight. "You can't do this!" She begged trying to stall.

The Racnoss grinned showing its sharp teeth at her. "Don't worry you and your friend are next." It cackled. The spider tilted its head. "But first let's some make room…" She used her pointed claws to cut Lance free. "No, not me! Her, use her!" He begged gesturing at Donna.

The Racnoss chuckled. "Oh, Lance you are funny but very rude." She then finally cut him free sending him to his death.

Donna and Amy just watched in horror as he fell screaming into the huge black hole. "Now your turn, my bride." She grinned.

"Enough Racnoss." The Doctor's voice ordered from a nearby balcony. The Racnoss scowled and shouted. "Guards," The hooded robots aimed their guns at the Doctor, ready to fire. She stuck out her chest and commanded forcefully. "Aim and-"

"Relax." The Doctor interjected calmly. The robots relaxed. "How did you do that?" Donna asked. He grinned pulling out a controller. "That's the beauty of pockets."

She rolled her eyes. "Just get me down!" "Hang on," He quickly raised his sonic screwdriver towards her freeing her and landing on a platform. "Okay, swing across and I'll catch ya'." The Doctor said. "I'll fall." She scoffed. "Just swing and I'll catch you." He promised. Donna grabbed a rope and swung but she ended up plopping to the ground near Amy's feet lying on her back and scowling at him.

"Thanks!" She grunted as Amy helped her stand up. "Oops." He winced.

The Racnoss laughed. "Oh, what a funny man!" He glared at the giant creature, ready to end this. "Listen, I can find you a planet where you and your children can live in peace just end this, now."

"Oh, I have to decline," She taunted. "And I think my children will dine on this silly human male first." "Oh, I'm not human." He replied. She shrugged. "Fine, Martian, then."

"I'm not from Mars." He said in an icy tone. "Then what are you?" The Racnoss asked sounding a bit scared. "My planet's gone but its name lives on. Galifrey." He said his eyes blazing with the oncoming storm.

"Time Lord," She gasped in fear. "They murdered the Racnoss!" He gave her a harsh stare. "I warned you," He hissed. "You did this." The Doctor threw three balls in the air then controlled each one with a controller sending them into a certain area then making them explode and water suddenly rushed in flooding the building and heading directly into the hole.

He was drowning the Racnoss's children, Amy realized with shock. She watched the Racnoss screaming and begging him to stop. Amy looked up at the Doctor, the oncoming storm standing there drenched with a cold harsh vengeful glare in his eyes. For once she was scared.

Suddenly Donna shouted. "Doctor, you can stop, now!" He looked at Donna and Amy's pleading eyes and quickly snapped out of his trance becoming the Doctor, again. "Come on, we got to get out!"

They dashed up the ramp escaping the flooded building and ended up on top of the Thames River, cold and wet but grateful it was all over.

"We made it!" Amy exclaimed hugging the Doctor. "Yeah just one problem." Donna chimed. "What?" He asked. "We drained the river." She said looking around the now vast bare muddy area.

Well nobody's perfect.

* * *

Afterwards they ended up at Donna's house. "Well, here we are," The Doctor announced. "And particle free." She nodded. "Yeah and fiancé free, too." Donna muttered hugging herself.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him." The Doctor said.

"He deserved it." Donna blurted then shook her head regretting her words. "No, he didn't." She sighed. "I guess I'm just upset about everything…that's happened."

"Are you going to be okay?" Amy asked. Donna shrugged. "Yeah, I'm used to being alone." "You'll find someone," She assured her. "Any guy would be glad to be with you."

Donna smiled. "Thanks." She sighed glancing at her house behind her. "Best get going then." She turned to leave. "Wait," The Doctor stopped her. "Would you like to come with us?" "Yeah, plenty of room." Amy chimed.

Donna shook her head. "No," She quickly added. "And it's not that I don't like you it's just you kind of worry me Doctor. I don't know what to make of you. You're wonderful and you're brilliant but I think you need someone like Amy to stop you, sometimes."

The Doctor nodded quietly. "Yeah suppose I do."

She smiled at them both. "Well, thanks for saving me." She hugged Amy. "Take care." "Goodbye Donna." Amy smiled before going in.

She nodded. "Good luck you two…and take care of her, Doctor or I'll come after you." Donna playfully warned. "Yes, sir!" He mocked saluted and smiled before going inside.

Donna stood and watched the TARDIS slowly materialize and shoot up in the air like a shooting star before disappearing in the night sky. Then Donna noticed something shiny on the ground.

Curious, she went towards it. It was a key on a beautiful delicate silver chain and a note that said; _'In case you ever change your mind, love the Doctor and Amy.'_

Donna carefully placed the key around her neck then briefly glanced up at the sky and smiled before slowly walking back to her house.


	22. Smith, Pond And Jones Pt1

The Doctor didn't want to stop holding her; he just wanted to stay like this forever. He watched Amy sleep propped up beside him and kissed her red hair. He lay there staring up at the ceiling of the Royal Hope Hospital room where he was posing as a patient. He was feeling bored and he couldn't wait to get back into the TARDIS.

He hated hospitals but when he saw odd coil like objects flying by and heading to earth he couldn't resist. They had located the objects to this hospital but he still hadn't figured out why or how they ended up here.

Just then Amy slowly stirred and woke up feeling the Doctor's embrace. She smiled glancing up at him. "Hi." She said. He smiled. "Hello."

She saw the sun shining through the window. "Morning already," Amy groaned slowly sitting up, smoothing down her semi-wrinkled clothes. "How long have you been up?" He shrugged. "Just for a while. Waiting for the Doctor and the med students to come by."

She nodded and looked at him curious. "Were you watching me sleep?" "Well, yeah, I was." He admitted sheepishly. "Why?" Amy asked.

"Why not? You're something to look at, you know?" He replied simply then grinned planting soft kisses along her neck. Amy giggled arching her neck giving him more access. "Uh, Doctor, this is how Friday night happened remember?" "Oh, I know." He softly growled in her ear, intertwining his fingers with hers as he gently pulled her back down for a tender kiss.

Just then the door knocked. He paused and rolled his eyes. "Blimey, can't it wait?" He groaned. Amy smirked. "Come on, be a good patient." The Doctor nodded. "Right," He grumbled letting her sit up. "Come in!" A middle aged bald man named Mr. Stoker walked in with a bunch of medical students, one of them Amy recognized from yesterday, a beautiful dark skinned girl named Martha Jones. She liked her. She was nice and friendly and not stuck-up like the other med students.

Mr. Stoker saw Amy sitting on the bed and frowned. "Mr. Smith we do not recommend that visitors share a bed with the patients. We find it does nothing to benefit the person's recovery."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "That's what you think." He muttered. Amy lightly slapped his arm before getting up and standing beside the bed. "So how are you feeling today?" He asked in a posh voice.

The Doctor shrugged. "Not bad still, you know kind of blah!" Mr. Stoker glanced at his students. "Mr. John Smith admitted Monday morning with stomach pains," He explained. He looked at Martha. "Miss Jones would you mind examining the patient," He added with sarcasm. "Amaze me."

She nodded and went over pulling out her stethoscope; she noticed Amy looking worried but didn't know why. But as soon as she placed it over his chest her eyes widen. There was a faint sound on the other side of his chest. Martha glanced up at him questionably but he calmly smiled at her.

She placed it on the other side and suppressed a gasp; it was another heartbeat! Martha didn't speak, she couldn't. There was no way to explain this without looking daft so she just slowly pulled back attempting to look nonchalant.

Mr. Stoker scoffed. "My dear Miss Jones did you have trouble locating the heart?" "I don't know," Martha shrugged. "Stomach cramps?" Amy let out a small sigh of relief, grateful for her response.

He shook his head disapprovingly. "That is a symptom not a diagnosis." He walked around the bed to grab the chart when a tiny bolt of electricity shocked his fingers. "Ouch!" He exclaimed dropping the chart. "That happened to me this morning." Martha said.

The Doctor arched his eyebrow at this.

"Me, too on the elevator." A male student chimed. "Me as well." Another said. Mr. Stoker shrugged. "Oh, it's just static electricity caused by a thunderstorm," He looked around. "And we all know who discovered electricity, hmm?"

"Benjamin Franklin!" The Doctor chimed. He nodded. "Right." The Doctor scoffed. "Good ole' Ben, always the life of the party," He chuckled shaking his head. "First he convinces me to go outside with him during a storm and fly a kite and then we got electrocuted!" He frowned. "Then he got all the credit, the twit."

Mr. Stoker nodded politely. "Of course," He said carefully leaving then turned to an orderly mentioning something about the psyche ward. As soon as everyone was gone Amy gave the Doctor a look.

"What?" He said. "You can't help yourself, can you?" She smirked. "Nope!" He grinned. Amy sighed. "I'm going for some tea. You won't anything?"

"Banana? The food here is terrible." He said making a face. Amy nodded and started to walk away when he grabbed her hand. "Amy?" He said.

She paused. "Yeah?" He lowered his eyes as if he were searching his words before glancing at her. He gently stroked her fingers. "Amy do you feel safe? After everything that's happened… the daleks and the cybermen, do you feel safe with me?"

Amy scoffed. "Of course I do." He gave her a look. "Even the Racnoss?"

She sighed sitting on the bed. "Okay, that was a little a scary but you stopped besides you were just trying to save us." He just grunted and lowered his eyes.

"What is it?" She said turning her head to meet his eyes. "I don't want you to leave but…" His sentence trailed. "I won't force you to stay either especially if you don't feel safe."

Amy scoffed. "Listen, I didn't go through all that trouble of coming back just to leave again besides I've been through this sort of thing with you all the time." He smirked. "You must really love me, then."

"I do," She replied softly. He smiled kissing her hand. She shrugged. "After all I waited fourteen years for you, you know?"

He looked at her surprised. "Why fourteen?" Amy smirked. "When we first met you promised to be back in twenty minutes." "And I was late, right?" He guessed. She sighed. "Fourteen years and four psychiatrists, late."

"Blimey," He exhaled. "You think being a Time Lord I'd be punctual." "It's okay," Amy replied moving her fingers under his sleeve stroking his arm. "You came back." He then glanced at her carefully. "I know I'm going to regret this but why four psychiatrists?" Amy lowered her eyes sheepishly. "I bit them."

The Doctor chuckled at that. "Seriously?"

Amy shrugged. "Well, they kept saying you weren't real." He smiled at her. He really loved her. "So you really want to stay…with me?" She scoffed. "What did I just get done saying?" "Right," He nodded. "Yes, mam!" The Doctor gave a mock salute making her laugh.

"I'll be back," Amy paused and looked at him. "Behave." She playfully warned. He just wiggled his eyebrows as she left.

* * *

After Amy got her tea and banana she started walking back. She wasn't crazy about hospitals but this one was really bothering her. Something didn't feel right. Just then she saw one of the really tall motorcyclists getting on the elevator. She had seen him and another one earlier but for some reason they gave her the creeps, maybe because they always wore their helmets. But Amy had a sick feeling these weren't visitors.

Just then she heard Martha's voice interrupting her thoughts. "Amy?"

She turned and smiled. "Hi, what's up?" "Can we talk?" Martha asked slightly nervous. Amy nodded and they sat in a couple of chairs in the hall. She glanced down into her cup of coffee then looked at her."Um, I think your boyfriend has a second heartbeat."

"He does?" Amy replied casually, taking a sip of tea. "Yeah, I won't tell anyone but you may need to get it checked out." She advised taking a sip.

She nodded suppressing a smirk.

"I don't mean to pry," Martha quickly added. "I was just concerned."

Amy smiled at her concern. "I appreciate it but trust me he's fine." Martha nodded accepting her answer. "And sorry about Mr. Stoker." She sighed. "I know he can be a bit annoying but he's not a bad bloke. We just have rules here and there is a fold out bed in the room for patients to sleep in." Martha pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Amy sighed. She then smirked and leaned closer. "We usually show up at nine o' clock, think you can be up by then?"

Amy grinned. "Yeah, thanks." Martha smiled and glanced at her. "Tell me have you been with him long?" Amy took another sip and shrugged her shoulder. "Yeah, I guess." She looked at her. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Martha shook her head drinking some more. "No, I'm too busy with medical school," She sighed. "That and playing referee for my parents." She lightly joked but Amy could see the hurt in her eyes.

"You like being a med student?" Amy asked. She shrugged. "It's hard sometimes." She sighed. "Takes a lot of coffee and hard work but I think it's worth it." Martha nodded.

Amy smiled at her attitude.

Martha grinned nudging her arm. "So go on, how did you meet him?" She smiled leaning back in her seat and shrugged". "Not much to tell he just kind of dropped in one day." She replied simply. "So kind of like a knight in shining armor, then?" Martha replied.

She smiled thoughtfully. "Yeah, suppose so." Martha just smiled and sipped the last of her cup. Suddenly it started pouring rain outside.

Amy frowned finishing her tea. She glanced up at the ceiling hearing the rain from outside. "Funny I don't remember rain on the forecast." She looked back at Martha who turned pale as she slowly stood from her seat watching the rain.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked. She just shook her head in disbelief. "The rain."

Amy shrugged. "Yeah, it's raining so?" She swallowed. "Amy look." She said pointing. "It's just rain." She replied.

"But it's raining up." Martha protested. She frowned and turned to look and was stunned to see the rain was going up. Suddenly there was burst of blinding light and the building shook knocking them down.

The lights flickered, a couple of fixtures fell and the sound of hospital equipment crashing and people yelling in fear could be heard. It felt like an earthquake except it was almost like the building was being lifted. Seconds went by before everything became calm again.

Martha slowly stood her knees shaking a bit. "Amy, are you alright?" "Yeah." She groaned standing up. "Blimey, what was that?" Martha exclaimed. Amy didn't answer she caught a glimpse of the window and her eyes widen. Something was wrong. It was dark but it was daylight just a minute ago.

Amy came closer to the window for a better look and gasped. She couldn't believe it. This couldn't be real but there it was the famous deep craters, the white grayish glow and then just ahead the earth staring right at her.

They were on the bloody moon!

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi, okay here we are season three! :)) Now episodes will vary and have I some ideas and Martha will appear in every other episode and she won't have a crush on the Doctor but I will pair her with a male character from some of the episodes._

_But I hope you like the chapter, thanks! :)_


	23. Smith, Pond And Jones Pt2

"We're on the bloody moon." Martha gasped. She walked slowly and stood beside Amy, gawking. It was scary and fantastic at the same time. It was unbelievable. "How is that possible?" She said shaking her head.

Amy didn't answer. She didn't know how. Then she remembered the Doctor. Where was he? Was he okay? She had to find him.

"Come on." She said and started running. Martha followed her down the hall, passing by and reassuring confused patients along the way. They went inside the Doctor's room where panicking patients were gathered gasping and staring out the window.

"Everyone stay calm," Martha said trying to calm everyone. "We'll sort this out." Amy looked around for the Doctor but couldn't find him. Maybe he was investigating? She guessed.

She went beside Martha who was studying the window before attempting to open it but one of the med students stopped her. "Don't," She yelped. "We'll lose all the air!" She shook her head. "But this place isn't exactly air tight so we would've lost the air right away but we didn't…so how come?" Martha pondered.

"Very good point, Martha Jones," The Doctor chimed appearing from behind a curtain now dressed in a blue suit and red tie. How did he do that? Amy wondered but didn't ask. "The question is how are we still breathing?" He said hurrying over to the window.

"We can't be!" The frightened female student said. "Well, obviously we are so don't waste my time." He remarked. "Being rude again." Amy sang folding her arms.

He shrugged. "Well, it's true." He looked over the window sill a few minutes then said. "Now is there a balcony anywhere, Martha?" She nodded. "Yeah out back."

"Brilliant," The Doctor glanced at Amy offering his arm. "Care to step out, Miss Pond?" She smiled taking it. "I would."

"Can I come?" Martha asked eagerly. He casually shrugged. "You sure? We might die." "We might not." She pointed out. He looked at her impressed. Amy grinned. "Sure, come on!"

They quickly rushed out the room and down the hall to the glass double doors. It was the moment of truth. They took a deep breath before going outside. They were greeted by a fantastic view of the dark star filled sky and the light of the earth ahead.

Martha gasped in awe. "Wow, this is amazing!" She went to the ledge and looked out. "I don't believe it; I'm here on the moon. How many people can say that?"

"You like it?" Amy asked joining her. She scoffed. "How can I not? It's incredible!" She looked carefully at the Doctor. "How do you think it happened?" "What do you think?" He replied curious. "Extraterrestrial it has to be," Martha then smirked. "I know I sound daft but after everything that's happened recently, the spaceship at Christmas, those cyber things," She sighed. "I think anything's possible."

Amy smiled. "I like your thinking." Martha just smiled slightly and sighed. "Well, I can promise you Amy and Mr. Smith we will get out of here, I just know it. There has to be a way." The Doctor cleared his throat. "I'm not John Smith."

"What do you mean?" She said slightly puzzled. "I'm the Doctor." He replied. Martha nodded. "Right, Dr. Smith got it." "No," Amy interjected. "His name is the Doctor. Just the Doctor."

She scoffed. "People just call you 'the Doctor'?" "Yes." He replied simply. Martha shook her head. "I'm sorry but you have to earn that title."

The Doctor nodded. "Fair enough," He sighed. "So first let's figure out how we're still breathing." He started looking around for something to throw.

Amy found a pebble. "Hang on," She said. "I've got it." She threw the tiny rock and it bounced off setting off small vibrations. Martha frowned. "What is that?"

"Looks like inside we're inside a bubble or a shield." The Doctor replied more to himself. "But that means the air could leak out." Amy said concerned. He nodded. "Oh, yes." "So we're going to lose oxygen?" She scoffed in disbelief. "Probably," The Doctor shrugged then tilted his head shuffling his feet. "Most likely, well, yeah." He finally admitted nodding.

"Who would do that? What for?" Martha replied.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and a rumble like a small quake. The Doctor glanced up and sighed. "Maybe we should ask them." They followed his gaze and saw a giant cigar like rockets landing with a thud. "What is that?" Martha asked.

They continued watching as the doors opened and hundreds of official type creatures came marching out. "Look." Amy pointed.

They were huge and beyond muscular they were massive and dressed in black wearing rhino shaped helmets. The expression on the Doctor's face was grim. "Judoon." He muttered. "Who?" She said. "Intergalactic police." He answered solemnly. He looked at the two stunned puzzled women. "Come on, we need to go." He said.

They followed him back inside and snuck into the waiting room then watched overhead on the floor hiding behind some potted plants above as the Judoon came stomping military style. "Delicate creatures, aren't they?" Amy remarked. The Doctor couldn't help but smirk.

Martha scoffed. "Can we focus? This is serious." They nodded and watched the people clamoring together in fear gasping and some crying as one of them removed its helmet revealing a menacing rhino head frightening everyone. Some of the patients start screaming making the creature angry.

"Silence," He yelled in a deep gravelly voice. "We are the intergalactic police Judoon. We have taken this hospital into our jurisdiction for official police matters. All humans will be scanned and cataloged and you will comply!"

He turned to the other officers. "Scan the humans!" He ordered. The Judoon started scanning and marking people's hands with markers.

Amy looked over at the Doctor who was looking worried. "Intergalactic police, what for?" He swallowed nervously. "Their looking for something non-human which is bad news for me." She frowned. "What did you do, now?"

"I didn't do anything." He scoffed defensively. Martha did a time out signal. "Hang on you're an alien?" He didn't answer just looked at her. "Oh, come on." She chuckled. He arched his eyebrow slightly scaring her. Martha swallowed. "Would you please tell him to stop looking at me like that?"

"Come on then." He replied. Amy started to follow but Martha took her arm and glanced at her carefully. "He's not serious. I mean him an alien?" She shrugged. "You heard his hearts."

Martha gave a questioning look before following behind them.

"So you're sure you didn't do anything?" Amy asked as they walked. He scoffed. "Of course not, what makes you think that?" She smirked. "Easy, I know you." "Well!" He dramatically sniffed making her giggle.

Martha looked at the couple like they were nuts. They were so nonchalant and brave like this was second nature. "I swear you both sound like you're used to this."

"Oh, we are." Amy replied simply. She just shook her head.

Then the Doctor spotted one of the Judoon in hall and quickly pulled both girls to the side. "Hang on." He whispered peeking out. They watch the Judoon raise his tube like laser at a female patient but as he did a man crept up behind hitting the Judoon with a chair, shattering it to pieces but miraculously the officer was unharmed but furious.

The Doctor swallowed. He knew what was coming next. The Judoon turned and scowled at the man. "You are guilty of assault, verdict guilty, sentence is execution!" He snarled. He aimed his controller at him and fired a red glowing fireball burning and disintegrating the man in seconds before he could even scream.

"Execution completed." It said calmly. Then it proceeded to the next floor.

Martha gawked in shock. "They killed him." He sighed. "Now you know why you don't want to make them mad."

As soon as he was gone they reluctantly made their way to an office room and the Doctor quickly started working the computer. Amy leaned against the back of his seat and sighed. "So rhino boys apparently have a temper." He scoffed. "That's putting it lightly, their intergalactic thugs that believe in swift justice. You can't reason with them."

"So why can't we leave them to do their investigation?" Martha asked. He briefly glanced at her. "Because if they don't find their suspect they'll convict this hospital of harboring a fugitive and execute it."

"All of us?" She replied. "Oh, yes." He said. "Brilliant!" Amy muttered. "So what are they looking for?" Martha asked. He continued typing like feverishly concentrating on the screen. "Something that looks human but isn't." Martha smirked; she still wasn't convinced he wasn't human. "Like you?" She said with slight sarcasm. "Like me but not me." He nodded.

Suddenly the computer flashed and the screen went blank then dark. "Oh, they're thick! They're so thick!" The Doctor exclaimed startling Amy and Martha. "They're erasing the files, the bloody idiots!"

He groaned frustrated covering his face. Amy placed her hands on his shoulders calming him. "What do you need?" The Doctor sighed. "I need the patients' files to see if anyone was admitted with odd symptoms."

He ran his hands through his hair making it messier than usual. "I wonder if this thing has backup." He muttered to himself. The Doctor quickly took the computer and started scanning the back of it with his sonic screwdriver. Just then an idea occurred to Martha. "Hang on, I'll go ask Mr. Stoker, he might know."

Amy thanked her as she left then looked back at the Doctor. He continued to scan the computer holding it in his lap. He briefly glanced up at Amy. "How are you holding up?"

She shrugged. "I'm fine; I'm more worried about you, though." She said stroking his ear. "What for?" He said. Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know we're just stuck on a planet with a bunch of crazy rhino cops on the loose looking for an alien that looks human and you're the only one that fits that description." Amy remarked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, yeah I can see your point, there." She sighed hugging his neck. "I don't want the Judoon to hurt you."

He scoffed. "Ah, they won't find me." He gave her a reassuring smile but the Doctor could feel some weakness in her loving embrace and her breathing was getting labored. She was slowly losing oxygen. He realized. The Doctor had to work fast.

Finally after several minutes he found the files. The Doctor clapped his hands. "Ha, told you I find them!" "You got em'?" Amy asked. "Yep," He grinned grabbing her hand. "Let's get Martha and tell her." She smiled and they left the room but as soon as they did Martha literally ran into them, out of breath as if she had been running.

"I found the backup!" He announced happily. "I found her." She blurted. He frowned confused. "You what?" Suddenly a door burst open causing patients to scatter and run. "Doctor!" Amy pointed in fear.

The huge terrifying motorcyclist from earlier emerged very angry and charged right towards them but among the crowd and confusion there was nowhere to go they were trapped.


	24. Smith, Pond And Jones Pt3

"Run!" The Doctor yelled grabbing Martha and Amy's hand. They raced down the hall hopping over fallen equipment as the motorcyclist chased after them; they finally turned a corner and headed inside an MRI room.

He moved them behind an MRI control panel protective area. "Get ready." He instructed. "I don't know how to use this." Martha said.

"Then figure it out!" The Doctor yelled getting the machine ready with his sonic screwdriver. Amy grabbed an instruction book and they quickly went through as he aimed at the door.

Suddenly the door burst open and the giant man marched inside. "Now!" He yelled. Martha and Amy closed their eyes and pushed the button. A bright white light shot out from the machine hitting the man chest first then seconds later the light died down and the motorcyclist fell face first dead.

Amy and Martha slowly came out of their hiding place. "What did you do?" Martha asked as they looked over the man. "Increased the radiation by five thousand percent, killing him dead." He replied.

She looked at him in shock. "Won't that kill you?" He scoffed. "Nah, I used to play with radiation blocks in the nursery." Martha looked at him strangely as the Doctor started hopping one foot. "Just have to get rid of this stuff, first," He glanced down. "Let's see I'll put it in my other shoe." "Hot, hot, itchy, itchy!" He exclaimed. "Oh, that tickles!" He yelped bouncing up and down.

Martha watched as he hopped and kicked like a chorus girl and yelped while Amy calmly stood by.

"Is he always like this?" She asked. "Oh, yes." Amy nodded. Finally he stopped throwing his sock and shoe into a disposal can. "There that's done." He said. Martha just looked at him. "You're completely mad." He nodded. "You're right I look daft with one shoe." He threw the other one away. "Barefoot on the moon." He grinned.

Martha sighed and glanced down. "What about him? What is he?" He scoffed squeezing his arm. "He's a slab, made to serve, made out of pure leather." Amy smirked. "Someone has a fetish."

Martha shook her head as if she were in deep thought. "That woman…" Amy looked at her. "What woman?" "Miss. Finnegan, she was drinking his blood." She said more to herself. "Whose blood?" Amy frowned. Martha looked up at her. "Mr. Stokers', drinking it through a straw…"

She stopped her. "Hang on, she was drinking his blood?" Martha just nodded grimly. Amy spun around towards the Doctor who was frowning at his burnt sonic screwdriver. "It's burnt! I don't believe it!" He whined. "Doctor, did you hear that?" Amy said.

He pouted. "I love my sonic screwdriver!" "Doctor!" Martha scolded snapping him back to attention. "Sorry," He said tossing it over his shoulder. The Doctor grinned. "You called me Doctor!" "Anyway," She continued. "I saw Miss Finnegan drinking Mr. Stoker's blood."

"It's too early for a snack." The Doctor frowned and started muttering to himself. Suddenly his eyes widen. "Of course," He exclaimed startling Martha. "She's the fugitive!" "What is she?" Amy asked.

"She sounds like a plasmavore and she's hiding. She's probably sucking blood so she'll come back as human on the scans. He explained. He looked over at Martha. "Where did you find her?" She took a deep breath. "I'll show you." They followed her out into the hall.

"I found them in his office." Martha explained. "We need to find her before she's cataloged or she'll show up as human." The Doctor said. "And we need to keep you safe as well." Amy chimed. "I'll be fine." He insisted. Martha scoffed. "I'm sorry but I still don't believe that he's an alien."

Just then they turned a corner and the Doctor got caught in the Judoon's scanner. "Non-human." He said. Martha gawked. "Oh, my god, you really are a-"

"An alien, yes, now let's go!" The Doctor interrupted grabbing their hands and running. Judoon aimed their laser guns and started firing. They raced down the hall dodging lasers until they made it to the other end of the building. The Doctor locked the door behind them. "That should hold them," He sighed. "For a little bit, anyway." He turned and noticed Amy leaning against the wall panting.

He went over to her. "You alright?" She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She gave a weak smile but it did little to ease his concern. He glanced over at Martha who was taking deep breaths as well. "What about you?" "Yeah," She said looking around concerned at the patients sitting and lying on the floor. "But I think we're running out of oxygen."

"What about you?" Martha asked. He scoffed. "Ah, great big lung supply, where's Mr. Stoker's office?" Martha led them to an office room but it was empty except for Mr. Stoker's pale lifeless body on the floor.

"She was here." Martha insisted. The Doctor knelt beside his body and sighed. "I was right, she's a plasmavore." He frowned in deep thought. "But where is she now? She's still not safe."

He stood back up pressing his lips. "We need a plan." He said walking out. He sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Think, think, if I was a fugitive plasmavore trapped in a hospital where would I go?"

He glanced up at the MRI sign and scoffed. "Of course," He smirked. "She's as clever as me…well, almost." Suddenly the door burst open and the Judoon came stomping in angrily. "Find the prisoner! Execute!" He commanded.

The Doctor looked at Amy and Martha. "I've got a plan but I need you both to stall them." "How?" Martha panicked. He sighed. "Just forgive me for this. It's a simple genetic transfer, that's all it is." He gave Martha a quick peck but he pulled Amy over giving her a tender and gentle kiss that made her knees weak.

After the kiss he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "For the record that wasn't a genetic transfer." He quickly kissed her forehead before running off into the crowd. Martha looked at Amy strangely. "What was that all about?" Amy shook her head. "Don't know." She said slightly worried wondering what he had planned.

Just then the Judoon appeared and pointed. "Scan them!" They raised their scanners at them. The scanners made an odd beeping sound. "Not detected?" He snarled. They swallowed nervously. The Judoon marched up to them backing them to a wall. "What are you?" He questioned.

"We're human," Amy said trying to sound calm. "And we know where your fugitive is. Just let us go." "Scan them again!" He ordered. They scanned them again. "Human," He said as the Judoon marked their hands. One of them handed them both some strange looking paper. "What's this?" Martha asked.

"Compensation for your inconvenience." The Judoon replied. Amy nodded politely shoving it in her pocket. "Now, please come with us." She begged. They led them to the MRI room just as Miss Finnegan was sucking the Doctor's blood. They opened the door and the Doctor dropped with a thud on the tile floor.

"Look what you've done. This poor man just dropped on the floor from fright." Miss Finnegan said innocently hiding her straw. "Doctor!" Amy exclaimed trying to rush to his side but the Judoon stopped her. "Let me see him!" She pleaded.

"Halt, criminal is deceased, case closed!"

"He's not the one, she killed him!" Martha protested. "Judoon is not responsible for human cases." It replied. "She's not human." Martha insisted. "Oh, I am. I've been cataloged." The plasmavore said defiant showing her hand.

She looked over at a distraught Amy. She had to do something. Then a thought occurred to her. Miss Finnegan drank the Doctor's blood! She grabbed the scanner from the Judoon and aimed it at Miss Finnegan.

"Go ahead, I don't care!" She snarled confident. "Non-human!" Judoon said. Her eyes widen in shock. "Wait, what?" The Judoon aimed their lasers at Miss Finnegan.

"Now wait there's some sort of mistake, I'm completely human." She insisted. "Crime; murder of the child princess! Sentence execution!" Judoon declared. Amy looked down at the Doctor's pale lifeless body then glared at her. "He gave his life so they find you."

"Fine I did it!" She snapped. "So you confess?" The Judoon said. Miss Finnegan cackled. "Confess? I'm proud I did it so go on kill me," She growled. "But I'll see you all in hell!" She screeched as the Judoon immediately fired their laser guns killing her instantly.

They lowered their guns and Amy quickly knelt beside the Doctor and started looking for a pulse. "Case closed!" Judoon declared. "What about the MRI scanner," Martha asked noticing it was hissing and popping. "I think she did something to it." "Not our responsibility." He replied firmly. She gawked in disbelief at their reaction.

The machine popped again and sparked. "You have to do something! It's going to explode!" Amy protested. "It's a human matter. Case closed." He replied and they all started marching away.

Martha followed out the door angrily and shouted. "That thing is going to explode and it's all your fault!" But the Judoon kept marching as patients collapsed from lack of oxygen. "Martha, help me!" Amy called out.

Martha went back and knelt beside her. "We need to get his hearts going," Amy said nearly out of breath. "You get one side and I'll get the other." Martha nodded and they started pumping his chest and performing CPR.

With the Doctor having two hearts it seemed to take forever. Amy was losing her strength and eventually fainted succumbing to lack of air. It was up to Martha but she wasn't doing any better but was determined to help her friends; finally she took one last deep breath and breathed into his mouth causing him to stir and cough before she collapsed herself.

The Doctor felt weak but could feel his hearts slowly beating again. He turned on his side glancing over at Martha who was lying beside him nearly unconscious.

He coughed again struggling to focus his fuzzy vision and saw Amy lying on the floor not moving. "Amy." He muttered then looked back at Martha. "Scanner…she did something." She managed to get out before closing her eyes.

He glanced up at the scanner, remembering the plasmavore modifying it. It was flashing and making hissing popping sounds. He then slowly propped himself up trying to regain his strength it was hard but he forced himself to crawl over to the machine.

He studied the red and blue cord trying to figure out which one to pull to shut the machine off. He had to think quickly. Finally he grabbed the correct one pulling it apart with all his strength.

Feeling a little stronger the Doctor then went over to Amy and Martha and felt for a pulse. He found one but it was very faint, there wasn't much time. He could hear the Judoon marching away. The Doctor stood and went to a nearby window and silently prayed they would send the hospital back to earth before they ran out of oxygen.

"Come on, come on." He muttered watching their rockets take off. Then it started raining and he laughed with relief. "Ha, it's raining; it's raining on the moon!"

Suddenly there was a clap of thunder and a flash of white light engulfing the building and sending them all back safely to earth.


	25. Smith, Jones And Pond Pt4

Martha sat in the ambulance slightly dazed and in deep thought. The breeze was soothing and the sun felt nice. Today had been so surreal, she was tired and sore but she couldn't stop thinking about the Doctor and Amy. Were they okay? Did they make it?

Just then a paramedic interrupted her thoughts. "Are you sure you're okay, Miss?"

Martha nodded and slowly stood. "Martha!" Her sister Tish called out running to her. "Oh, my god, are you okay?" She said hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Martha replied. Tish sighed. "What happened to you? One minute the hospital's there and the next it was gone," She rambled. "Where did you go, what happened?"

Suddenly Martha spotted the Doctor walking towards a blue box. He briefly glanced at her and waved. "That's him," Martha said pointing. "That's the man that saved us." Tish looked and frowned. "What man?"

"The Doctor, he-" Martha looked back but the Doctor and the blue box was gone.

* * *

Amy walked into the console after her hot shower, she had changed into an oversize purple plaid shirt and a black denim skirt. The Doctor glanced up from the control panel. "Hi, how are ya'? Any less sore?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She glanced at him. "What about you?" "Oh, I'm fine, thanks to you and Martha." He smiled. She nodded and came closer. "So you're fine?" She clarified biting the inside of her cheek.

The Doctor shrugged. "Yeah." "You positive?" She asked. "Never better." He replied.

"Good that means I can do this, you twit!" She scowled slapping his shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" He frowned. "For scaring me half to death. Do you have any idea how scared I was?" Amy scoffed.

The Doctor nodded with regret. "I know. I messed up." Amy sighed shaking her head. "I swear I don't what I'm going to do with you."

"Well, I had to convert the plasmavore's blood back to alien." He explained. She folded her arms. "So that was your brilliant plan? Getting all your blood sucked up until you collapsed." Amy remarked. He shrugged sheepishly. "Well, I didn't count on Judoon taking that long to get there." He admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

Amy groaned frustrated. He sat beside her. "You're going to give me grey hair, you know that?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

The Doctor put his arm around her holding her close. "I bet you're cute with gray hair." He lightly joked kissing her temple. "Ha, ha." She teased back.

The Doctor smirked and rested his head on top of hers holding her hand. She sighed heavily. "I never got to say thank Martha," Amy realized. She glanced up at him. "If it weren't for her help you wouldn't even be here."

He just grunted softly. She looked at him and her eyes brightened. "Do you think we take her on a trip with us just to say thank you?" Amy asked. The Doctor glanced at her. "Do think it's safe?"

Amy scoffed. "Come on we brought Mickey, yeah, and it might be fun." He thought about it and smiled. "Okay." He said.

She grinned and he stood back up and started working the console.

* * *

Meanwhile Martha's mother, Francine was storming out of the pub pointing and shouting angrily at her dad's new girlfriend, Annalise. "I will not stay in the same place as this stupid air-headed Barbie!"

Leo groaned covering his face embarrassed while Martha and Tish stood nearby watching helplessly as their brother's birthday was being ruined…again.

Annalise scoffed folding her arms. "Clive, did you hear what she just called me?" Clive nodded trying to calm his young girlfriend. "She didn't mean it sweetheart." Francine scoffed. "Oh, yes I did," She glared at Clive. "I asked you not to bring her and once again you disrespected me and embarrassed your family by bringing this…this blondie!"

Annalise scowled. "Oh, that does it! I'm gone!" She started stomping off with Clive chasing after her. "That's right run you coward!" She shouted sounding angry and hurt before storming off.

"Mum, wait!" Tish said running after her.

Leo leaned against the pub wall and glanced at Martha. "Well, that went well." He sighed. Martha lowered her gaze. "Sorry." He smiled slightly and squeezed her shoulder. "You tried," He said. Leo exhaled. "I think I'll go, too. I'll see ya' later." He said leaving.

Martha just nodded and stood there feeling foolish for having this terrible idea in the first place. Just then she heard Amy's voice. "Hi, rough night?" She glanced up and smiled faintly. "Hi," She sighed. "I guess you saw all that, huh?" Amy nodded sympathetically folding her arms. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Martha scoffed. "I must have been daft for even thinking…" Her sentence trailed and she shook her head. "Oh, well," She sighed. "How are you doing?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." "What about the Doctor?" Martha asked. Amy smiled. "He's fine, thanks to you." Martha smirked and nudged her arm. "Hey, you helped," She sighed. "So what brings you by?" Amy grinned. "How would you like to go on a trip with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We want to thank you for helping us by taking you on a trip." Amy said. Martha scoffed. "What now?" She nodded.

Martha shook her head. "I can't. I've got exams, my family's going crazy and besides I've seen that box of yours and there's no way we all fit in there."

Amy smirked. "Come on." She motioned her to follow her.

She sighed and followed her down the alley to where the TARDIS was standing. "You first." Amy said.

Martha was reluctant. There was no way this would work. She sighed and opened the door and gasped stepping inside. It was incredible and huge. That was the only way to describe it.

"Oh hello!" The Doctor said nonchalantly appearing from behind the console. Martha shook her head in disbelief. "No, no, no…" She ran back outside for a better look. "It can't be." She said running back inside. "It's wood…but it's like a whole huge room was just stuffed into this…this tiny box," She muttered. "It's incredible." She said.

Martha walked back inside still looking around in awe while touching the coral-like structure. "It's actually bigger on the inside." She said more to herself. "Really, I never noticed." Amy said casually closing the door behind her.

"But will I be back in time for exams tomorrow?" Martha asked still in slight shock. "Of course," The Doctor replied. "It's a time machine." She scoffed. "Seriously?" The Doctor nodded as he worked the control panel. "Yeah."

Martha folded her arms unconvinced. "Go on, time travel doesn't exist." Amy just smirked suppressing a snicker.

"Well, guess we'll just have to prove it then." The Doctor simply shrugged. He pulled a switch causing the box to jerk and jolt nearly knocking them down and making Martha yelp. "Hang on tight!" The Doctor called out.

"Thanks for warning!" She yelped back grabbing onto the control panel and holding it tight.

"Oh and welcome aboard Miss Jones!" The Doctor shouted hanging onto the console.

Martha gave a nervous smile and held onto the control panel for dear life. "What have I gotten myself into?" She wondered.


	26. The Shakespeare Code Pt1

The TARDIS landed with hard thud nearly jolting Martha backwards as she held onto the rail. "Ah, we're here!" The Doctor declared happily. Martha slowly stood and looked over at Amy. "Blimey, is it always like this?" "Yep!" She replied smoothing down her skirt.

The Doctor then bounced towards the door and grinned. "So Martha Jones, are you ready?" She was beyond ready and nodded excitedly. He opened the door. "You first."

Martha slowly stepped out through the doors into what look like Elizabethan London. She gasped in awe. It was incredible!

"So what do ya' think?" Amy asked standing beside her. She looked at the cottages and the people in disbelief. "It's amazing! I'm in another time." She said smiling.

She walked a couple of steps turning around. "This is fantastic!" The Doctor just grinned feeling quite proud of himself. They started walking down the dirt street. "So you like it?" Amy asked. "I love it," Martha replied. "It's like walking through a movie set."

Amy nodded in agreement. She nudged his side. "So where are we, then?" "Well, if I'm not mistaken I say we've landed in 1599, London."

Suddenly Martha paused looking worried. "What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"I was just thinking," Martha replied nervously. "This isn't going to turn into the _Twilight Zone_, is it?" He frowned. "_Twilight Zone_?" She nodded coming towards him. "Yeah, like what if I stepped on a butterfly and alter the course of history?"

"Were you planning on altering history?" He asked. "No." Martha scoffed. The Doctor shrugged. "Well, unless you start seeing reapers flying about don't worry about it," He replied simply. "And what have butterflies ever done to you?" He frowned.

Before Martha could respond Amy gently interjected. "Just don't." She advised. Martha nodded and they continued walking. The Doctor intertwined his fingers with Amy. "You like it?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled. "Good cause' I have something to show you both," The Doctor grinned. He briefly turned around looking at them as he walked backwards. He glanced around. "And if I'm correct it should be here."

He grabbed their hands and led them down the street before turning the corner. "Ah," He pointed at a globe shaped building. "The Globe theater, housing none other the genius play write himself, famous for works like_ 'Romeo and Juliet'_ and _'Hamlet'_ just to name a few."

Their eyes widen. "You don't mean?" Amy said excitedly. He nodded. "I do, William Shakespeare." Martha scoffed. "No way!" The Doctor just wiggled his eyebrows and extended his arms. "Shall we?" They both nodded and each took his arm and walked to the theater.

* * *

"He's definitely not what I expected," Martha commented after the play. "I mean at least not from all the history books." The Doctor scoffed. "Oh, never listen to the history books, Martha Jones." "I thought he was quite young looking." Amy commented.

The Doctor just grunted still upset about the flower Shakespeare had tossed to Amy. He had already had enough trouble with Casanova, the last thing he needed was William Shakespeare hitting on his girlfriend.

Amy studied his pout and smirked. She took his arm. "Doctor, are you jealous of Shakespeare?" "No," He replied quickly. "But I am intrigued about this mystery play of his."

Martha frowned. "Yeah, I've never heard of 'Love Labour's Won'." Amy shrugged. "Lost work, maybe?" He nodded. "Logical but no, I think we should pay a visit to Mr. William Shakespeare and investigate."

"Oh, a mystery, I love it!" Amy smiled. Martha glanced at him cautiously. "We're going to walk there, right?" He frowned. "Of course we're walking," The Doctor looked at her. "Why?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Well, no offence but you're not the world's best driver." He scoffed. "I'll have you know I'm an excellent driver, aren't I, Amy?" Amy just pressed her lips and didn't answer.

"Amy?" He said. She suppressed a smirk and her eyes danced. "Amy!" He whined. Martha started snickering.

"Of course you are." Amy assured him patting his arm. He pouted but eventually smiled. "Come on you two." Martha smirked. "Let's go meet Shakespeare."

They walked to a cottage like inn and a somber young maid name Lilith showed them to Shakespeare's office. Martha thought she saw her eyes flash red as she walked past but dismissed the idea.

The Doctor and Martha went in first but Shakespeare glanced up from his desk briefly, unimpressed and waved his hand. "Oh, another fan, I'm sorry but I'm very busy." He replied.

Before they could explain Amy emerged and his eyes brightened. "Well, I'm not that busy," He smiled. "Come in, please." They sat in some chairs across from his desk, Shakespeare's eyes staying fixed on Amy making the Doctor uncomfortable.

"Well, what can I do for you my fair ginger?" Shakespeare smiled. The Doctor frowned. Amy shifted in her seat and blushed. "Well, uh, he wanted to talk to you, actually." She pointed at the Doctor.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Yes, um, Mr. Shakespeare, I'm the Doctor and this is Martha…" Shakespeare was still smiling at Amy. The Doctor scowled. "And this is Amy, my girlfriend!" He said loudly trying to gain his attention.

Shakespeare smiled politely at him. "Yes, well, she is quite the beauty."

Amy blushed feeling awkward. He grunted then showed Shakespeare his physic paper. "We're from the Royal Press."

Shakespeare chuckled. "My dear sir, that paper's blank!" Martha frowned. "No, it's not." She pointed at it. "It says Royal Press, right there." He shrugged. "If you say so."

Amy looked at the Doctor questionably. "How did he know it was blank?" He shrugged. "I told you he's a genius." Shakespeare sighed. "So any other tricks you want to show me?"

The Doctor pressed his lips sheepishly before speaking again. "Yes, well, anyway, we were wondering about this latest play 'Love Labour's Won'." He nodded. "Yes, just started writing it. What about it?" The Doctor shrugged. "Bit rushed, don't you think?"

"Probably but I'm not worried." He replied. "What's it about?" Martha asked curious.

Before he could answer a large bearded man burst in looking at him sternly. "Shakespeare?" He growled.

He forced a smile. "Lynely, what a surprise. What can I do for you?" Lynely did not look amused. "You know why I'm here. That was quite a stunt you pulled announcing the unexpected release of a new play. I demand to see that script!"

"You'll get it tomorrow." Shakespeare promised. He shook his head. "No, I want it now!" "I don't have it, now." Shakespeare replied slightly annoyed.

"You know the rules," Lynely scowled. "If I don't get it by tonight then they'll be no play!" He shouted and stormed out.

Amy frowned. "Nice bloke," She remarked. "What was that about?" He sighed. "That was Lynely, the Master of The Revels," He shook his head. "Bit of a pain."

"So what happens, now?" The Doctor asked. He shrugged. "Lynely will probably shut down production. I can't finish this thing by tonight."

Martha shrugged. "Well, I guess that explains what happened to the play," She said. "Not much of a mystery."

Suddenly they heard a loud scream from outside. They all ran out and saw Lynely stumbling and retching up water. The Doctor, Amy and Martha rushed to his side as he collapsed. Martha attempted to do mouth to mouth but there was water inside his mouth. She pulled back from him stunned. "My god." She gasped. Just then he gurgled and clutched his heart then went limp.

The Doctor felt for a pulse but found nothing. "He's dead." He said plainly.

"What was that," Amy said in shock. She looked at the Doctor. "It's like he internally drowned." He swallowed grimly. "He did." He noticed everyone watching in fear and stood telling the townspeople Lynely had died of 'imbalance of the humours'. Martha looked at him strangely. "Why did you tell them that?"

He gave her a grim stare. "Because it was better than telling them that it was probably witchcraft."

* * *

Later a woman named Dolly showed Martha the room they were all sharing while the Doctor and Amy spoke to Shakespeare. "Here we are, luv." She smiled. Martha nodded looking around.

It was a lovely space, it was divided into two rooms each with a bed, wardrobe and a window with a beautiful view of the night sky.

"It's nice." Martha said. Dolly smiled. "Glad you like it," She replied. "Now if you need anything I'll be in the other room cleaning."

Martha nodded and said goodnight before Dolly left.

She shivered. Something about this place gave her the creeps. She noticed Lilith standing nearby staring at her with no expression almost cold. Martha turned her head for a second before looking back but the maid was gone like she just vanished.

"Okay, that was weird." She muttered. Martha then leaned against the wall biting her thumb tip still thinking about poor Lynely when she heard the Doctor marching inside looking unhappy. "That's it we're leaving," He ranted. "We're going to a planet without any play writes or scholars or blokes name Casanova!"

She frowned. "What?" He shook his head. "Don't ask." Martha sighed. "What's wrong?"

He scowled. "That that play write is a playboy. He keeps trying to chat up Amy!" She suppressed a smirk. "You're jealous, huh?" "No," He pouted then lowered his gaze. "Well, maybe a little." She gave him a look.

He sighed. "Okay, I'm jealous, happy now?" He said throwing his hands up. Martha smiled. "Come on, you know she loves you besides you don't really want to leave without knowing what killed Lynely, do you?"

He shrugged plopping onto the bed. "Guess not." Martha sighed slowly pacing across the floor. "So witchcraft, that's something you don't hear every day." The Doctor glanced at her. "Scared?" "Well, yeah." She admitted. "Don't be," He sighed loosening his tie. "It looks like witchcraft but it isn't."

Martha tilted her head curious. "So it's like Harry Potter, then?" "Kind of and Harry Potter was a wizard not a witch." He corrected. She rolled her eyes at her friend. "You're picky, you know that?"

He just smirked.

"So what do you think it is?" She asked. "I don't know, its right in front of me but I'm not seeing it." He said.

Just then Amy walked in shaking her head. "I swear that Shakespeare is a chatterbox." The Doctor frowned and turned on his side facing the wall.

Amy looked at Martha. "What's wrong with him?" She smiled politely and backed away. "I'm not getting involved, you two deal with it. I'm going to bed." Martha said leaving the room.

Amy looked at over at the Doctor lying on his side. "Doctor?" He just grunted.

She sat on the bed but he turned over on his other side. "Come on, what's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing." He replied.

Amy had a hunch what was wrong. She sighed. "Is this about Shakespeare?" He shrugged. "Maybe." "Don't tell me you're jealous." She replied. The Doctor just snorted.

She laid beside him touching his back. "Do you really think I prefer Shakespeare over you?" "I don't know," He said softly. He turned over facing her. "Do you?" She gave him a look. "After everything we've been through, Cybermen, Daleks, a giant red spider?" The Doctor shrugged. "Well…"

Amy leaned closer. "You know I'd much rather be with you." He glanced at her slowly. "Yeah?" She responded by caressing his cheek and kissing him tenderly. After the kiss he grinned. "I take that as a yes."

She smiled. "Besides your breath is way better than his." He smirked and pulled her close kissing her nose. "I'm sorry." He said softly. Amy sighed. "After all I did to come back to you how can you think I want anyone else?" "I know," He replied stroking her red hair. "I guess Time Lords don't know everything."

She glanced up and smirked. "So I'm smarter than you?" "Don't push it." The Doctor teased making her giggle. He kissed the top of her head and Amy nuzzled his neck and soon fell asleep.

* * *

A couple of hours had gone by and the Doctor still lay on his back holding Amy. He stared at the ceiling listening to her soft breathing and held her closer feeling uneasy. His Time Lord instincts wouldn't let him relax he was anticipating something but he didn't know what. The Doctor could feel an invisible presence in the inn. Part of him wanted to investigate but he didn't want to leave Amy.

The Doctor's eyes searched the room. Suddenly he heard a loud scream waking Amy. "What the hell was that?" She said her heart pounding. Instead of answering the Doctor shot out of bed and hurried out the room. Martha came out of her room looking panicked. "What's going on?"

Amy shrugged and they both followed the Doctor into Shakespeare's office. Shakespeare sat up in his desk looking like he just woke up from a deep sleep. "Wh- what happened?" He said dazed and confused. Suddenly his face turned pale. "Oh, god, Dolly." Shakespeare barely whispered.

Amy followed his stunned gaze and saw Dolly's lifeless body, her face frozen in terror and her blond hair now pure white all the youth drained from her face.

The Doctor knelt beside her body. "Oh, my god." Amy muttered slowly crouching beside him. "What happened?" She asked.

The Doctor looked at her slightly in shock himself. "She died of fright." Amy frowned and was about to say something when Martha called them both to the window. "Uh, guys." She said motioning them over.

They hurried over towards her. "What is it? What did you see?" The Doctor asked.

Martha stared at the sky in disbelief and shook her head. "A witch, a proper witch." They could hear a distant cackling in the air.

* * *

_A/N: Hi! I know Shakespeare originally hit on Martha in the 'Shakespeare Code' but I couldn't resist ;)_

_Hope you enjoy!_


End file.
